Panda Hero contre Matryoshkas dans Babylon
by KLEPTOkegasu
Summary: On l'a appelée "Atchii", parce que pendant une réunion, alors qu'elle nous parlait dans son mégaphone, elle a éternué. Même si c'est la chef des Matryoshkas, ça fait du bien de briser un mythe parfois. Et l'autre, la Panda Hero, beh ... Elle nous a pas demandé notre avis. Elle s'en fout un peu, en fait. C'est pour ça qu'on est ennemis.
1. Opération silencieuse

OUI, le résumé est tout nul. Comme toujours.

Donc voilà le kleptomaniac qui poste sa première fanfiction VOCALOID sur , et qui est donc complètement angoissé ! C'est une fanfic commencée il y a longtemps (2012), donc le style d'écriture peut changer au fur et à mesure des chapitres (j'ai empiré !) ; au début je postais les chapitres sur mon blog - ça me suffisait - mais voilà que j'arrive aux derniers chapitres, et j'ai changé d'avis. BLABLATAGE INUTILE, vous verrez au fur et à mesure des chapitres o7 **[**_** autant vous dire que je trouve que l'histoire et le style d'écriture deviennent horribles vers la fin ... **_**]**

**Les références** seront listées à la fin de la fanfic.

Remerciements : _Servania_, qui est là pour me taper IRL quand je tarde trop à sortir un chapitre ; _Paru Café_, grâce à qui j'ai trouvé énormément d'inspiration.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**PANDA HERO CONTRE MATRYOSHKAS DANS BABYLON**

* * *

Des silhouettes furtives se faufilèrent au coin d'une rue, zigzaguant entre les poubelles avec agilité dans le froid de la nuit. Une tour de contrôle éclaira la rue avec le faisceau d'une lampe. Les chiens de la parade aboient encore au loin, dispersant des oiseaux qui s'éloignaient d'un claquement d'aile. Les deux délinquants arrivèrent dans les gradins où les gens, quelques heures seulement avant, applaudissaient à s'en rompre les mains devant la parade. Un des deux s'assit, fatigué, claquant son sac par terre, créant des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant. Celui resté debout sortit une fine lampe, qu'il alluma, et leva haut dans le ciel. Très vite une deuxième lumière apparut, plus loin, puis une troisième, de l'autre côté de l'immense allée où passaient les chiens, et encore une autre. En tout quinze lumières s'élevèrent dans le ciel encombré par des nuages jaunes. Il ne manquait plus que le dernier signal ...

La tour qui éclairait par saccade de lumière l'allée s'éteignit brusquement, au même moment que toutes les petites lampes furent baissés.

Celui qui était assis se leva, un sourire malsain dessiné sur le visage.

« **C'est à nous de jouer ...** »

Du sac il sortit un grappin. Les deux s'avancèrent jusqu'au mur menant à l'allée centrale. Un mur haut de douze mètres, pour éviter les débordements, mais pas pour éviter les suicides. Ils se postèrent sur ce mur, contemplant un instant le vide devant eux. Pas un moment la peur ne s'empara d'eux. Celui au sac accrocha le grappin au mur, enroula la corde autour de sa taille puis s'élança à l'assaut du mur. Il descendit rapidement, presque il tombait. Quand le sol fût proche, il serra les mains, ralentit, et se posa doucement par terre. Son compagnon ne tardât pas à le suivre, plus lentement. Il laissèrent le grappin en s'assurant qu'il ne se décrochera pas, et rejoignirent le groupe qui se formait au milieu de l'allée, qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que les autres descendaient. Ils étaient une cinquantaine. Absolument personne ne parlait, le regard leur suffisait.

« **Tout le monde est là ?** »

Aucune réponse. La voix venait du haut. Deux personnes étaient restés dans la zone des gradins et s'étaient assises sur le bord du mur, narguant l'assemblée de haut. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit déjà bien entamée, on ne pouvait pas distinguer leur visage.

« **Alors je prends ça pour un oui,** continua la voix piquant haut, sûrement celle d'une fille.  
\- **Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire,** enchaîna l'autre assis à côté,** l'opération peut commencer.** »

Aussitôt les ombres se mouvèrent. Les sacs s'ouvrirent, laissant voir des bombes de couleurs flashy. Chacun en saisit une, ou deux, et commencèrent à colorer le sol, les murs. Ceux en hauteur souriaient, admirant l'œuvre qui évoluait à une vitesse hallucinante.  
Une petite heure plus tard, la sirène hurlante de la tour de contrôle normalement désactivée beugla. Les troupes se dispersèrent immédiatement. Les bombes disparurent, enfouies à nouveau dans les sacs, et les grappins se tendirent quand les poids des personnes se porta dessus.  
Quand la ligne de lumière aveuglante se remit à balayer l'allée, il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

Dans la tour de contrôle, des gardes serrés dans un uniformes stricts comme on serre quelqu'un dans une camisole se réveillaient, sonnés. Ils étaient encore à terre, une bosse saillant sur leur crâne. La trappe menant au toit de l'édifice ouverte laissait passer des volutes d'air chaud et humide. Sur ce toit, une jeune fille se tenait perchée, et avait les yeux fixés sur le dessin dans l'allée de la parade. Elle souri, satisfaite, pour disparaître dans un coup de vent.

* * *

_Je sais pas si je poste le prochain chapitre tout de suite ..._

_PS : le titre sera souvent abrégé **PHMB **(qu'on prononce "pa - mb")_


	2. Gumi Megpoid, enchantée !

« **C'était les Matryoshkas ! **»

Dans la rue Pitch Black, un petit attroupement de personnes avait investi le trottoir. Ils discutaient bruyamment du dernier fait de la ville.

« **J'en suis sûr que c'est eux ! C'est obligé !**

\- **Bien sûr que c'est obligé, c'est leur signature !**

-** Ça me fait peur quand même, j'ose plus sortir le soir ou la nuit.**

-** Vous savez que j'en ai déjà croisé, un soir ? Ils patrouillaient, ils étaient cinq. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !**

\- **Mais ils n'ont jamais frappé personne, ils ne provoquent que des dégâts maté- **

\- **Pardon !** »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter net, laissant passer la jeune fille, la bouche bée. Personne n'essaya de lui faire passer son arrogance, personne ne la taquina, non, tout le monde la respecte.

« **P … Pan … **balbutia une des personnes une fois la jeune fille loin, **en plein jour ! **»

La fameuse « jeune fille », était lassée par ce genre de réaction. Lassée par ces personnes, lassée par ce monde.

Cheveux roses bonbons ébouriffés par les volutes d'air chaud qui lui donnaient des nausées, une demie-capuche découpée à fourrure blanche posée sur sa tête avec deux oreilles noires, un large débardeur à coutures rouges trop grand pour elle, un morceau de tissu déchiqueté attaché autour du cou, côtoyant les larges lunettes d'aviateur, un collant orange vif, avec un short rapiécé passé par-dessus et des baskets délavées vieilles de cent ans. Quelques badges d'une couleur vive écœurante plantés par-ci, par-là, deux ceinture mises par-dessus le débardeur, des chaînes cliquetant. Elle avait collé un pansement sur son nez. Ses yeux à moitié cachés par ses cheveux avaient une pupille rose et un iris vert. Avec des cernes noirâtres en dessous de ses yeux tumultueux, elle traîne sa batte de baseball transpercée par des clous et … frappe !

La Panda Hero était en ville.

Babylon possédait en son cœur bien nombre de choses incongrus. Avec des tuyaux en bois de rebut, son fameux marché des peintures où règnent les _bunny girl_, ainsi que son cimetière de roues de voitures rouillées dans les piles. La ville possède aussi un terrains de jeu entouré de tours de transmissions, et une large allée coupant la ville de part et d'autre, où passe la Parade des meutes de chiens errants. Babylon est une ville tordue, biscornu, avec des murailles consolidées au pastel. Mais le plus grand attribut de la ville aux oscillations flutter, c'est le fait qu'elle ne touche pas le sol.

Passer ses murailles nous y enferme à tout jamais, et on se retrouve coincé dans cette spirale d'esthétisme de lovey-dovey intoxiqués. Les pratiques nous vident la tête à gros coups de pelles, la consommation est partout et nous étrangle.

Accueillir les soldats patrouillant dans la ville avec un masque Tengu sur la face ne leurs posent aucun problèmes.

Il y a des gangs aussi. Peu, mais il y en a. Les Wonderlanders sont les pires. Ce sont des jeunes drogués qui se réunissent pour détruire, tabasser et violer. Il y a aussi les Gangsta, qui sévissent beaucoup dans la rue Pitch Black, qui sont moins nombreux et plus light. Mais les plus connus sont les Matryoshkas. Personne ne sait quel est leur but, à quoi ils servent ni pourquoi ils ont été créés, les Matryoshkas se contentant d'imposer leur présence, de faire peur à l'administration et de mettre le foutoir dans la ville. Ils sont dans un monde à part.

Les habitants qui se sont fait vider la tête les traitent de fous.

Et une fille qui à ses habitudes : briser les murs à coups de battes et gagner tous les tournois du terrain de jeu aux tours de transmission. La Panda Hero. Qualifiée de « coup de vent », elle passe, disparaît, repasse et détruit tout. Avant de disparaître à nouveau. On dit que son but principal dans la ville est de démanteler les Matryoshkas. « Mouais … » qu'elle dit à tous ceux qui arrivent à lui parler.

⁂

« **Gumi Megpoid ! **»

Gumi se figea dans sa chaise, et c'est avec grande difficulté qu'elle se leva.

« **Je … je … je m'appelle Gumi, en … enchantée !** »

Elle se rassit aussitôt. Quelques rires discrets pointèrent ici et là. Gumi se mordit la lèvre, rageant intérieurement d'être aussi timide. Elle regarda la personne après elle se lever et avec un large sourire se présenter aisément. Sans bégayer. Gumi s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, morte de honte.

Quand la pause de dix heure arriva, son malaise grandit encore : elle était seule. À côté d'elle l'idole du lycée était entourée de la moitié de la classe. Elle s'appelait Hatsune Miku, ses cheveux bleus brillaient d'un éclat magnifique. Ses yeux de la même couleur reflétaient une personnalité enjouée et avenante. Mais ce qui l'a rendu vraiment populaire était sa voix. Douce, mielleuse, elle lui a permit de devenir une excellente chanteuse. Assis sur sa table, les Kagamine Twins : Rin et Len. Ses plus proches amis ne la quittent jamais, ils chantent même avec elle. Le trio était inséparable, et connu de tous.

Gumi soupira ; les larmes au bord des yeux. Depuis la primaire, elle était seule. Les gens ont toujours dit qu'elle était trop bizarre, loufoque. Et elle commençait son année de première seule … comme toujours …

Toujours …

⁂

« **Hey … hey !**

\- **Quoi quoi !?**

\- **Mais … tu dormais !?**

\- **Ouais … ouais ! Et alors ? **»

La jeune fille secoua la tête, exaspérée. Son partenaire était un pied cassé, un flemmard ! « Quelle équipe », soupirait-elle. Elle secoua ses cheveux roses vifs, et retourna guetter la route. Ils étaient dans la rue Pitch Black. De nuit. Vêtements déchirés, sweets aux couleurs flashy, leur maquillage semblait briller dans le noir.

Le noir …

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'appelait Megurine Luka, surnommée Meg pour les missions. Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elle ait été acceptée parmi les Matryoshkas, elle s'étonnait donc à chaque nouvelle découverte des possibilités qui lui étaient données. Déjà, les changements physiques. La peau blanchit, les yeux adoptent une nouvelle couleur, une nouvelle vue, on est plus rapide. Les marques sur le visage, ils sont faits à la main, chacun a son style. Pour les vêtements, même chose, on adopte plus souvent de vieilles friches aux couleurs bien frappante, histoire d'être discret … Et puis, il y a les ''trucs en plus'', qui sont plus ou moins présents selon les membres. Ça va de pouvoir bouger un cailloux à être capable de tuer quelqu'un alors qu'on est à 10 mètres de lui. Luka est restée au stade du caillou.

Mais tout ça, ça dépend du ''chef''. C'est elle qui active les Matryoshkas. Elle les a créé, elle les contrôle, c'est logique. On dit que, elle, c'est impossible de la voir plus de deux secondes. Elle est comme un coup de vent. Insaisissable. Les apparitions, c'est pas son genre, elle passe toujours par les Remote Control, ses deux subalternes. Des jumeaux, qu'on dit, qu'il faut pas embêter. Tous des malades … La chef, elle a pas donné de surnom officiel, alors la bande s'en ai inventée plusieurs, jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'elle donnait des ordres, perchée à six mètres au-dessus des troupes, avec un haut-parleur, elle éternua. Chose naturelle, vous me direz. Alors on la surnomma Atchii …

Luka ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois. Le jour où elle s'était faite intégrée au gang.

Elle était là, assise dans une chaise miteuse, un coude posé sur le genoux, et le menton posé sur son poing, un air de suprématie dédaigneux sur le visage, avec un sourire moqueur. Les Remote Control entouraient Luka, avec un air tout aussi sarcastique. La fille avait lâché un « _V'là une nouvelle frimousse qui veut nous r'joindre !_ » d'une voix tellement aigus qu'elle fit grimacer la fille aux cheveux roses. Et puis l'autre avait ris. Ils étaient dans une pièce, renfermée, sentant le moisie, obscure, éclairée par une minable lampe qui grésillait inlassablement. Elle voyait mal leur visage. Mais leurs yeux, par contre, luisaient avec un éclat malsain. À ce moment là, elle avait douté.

« _**Je compte sur toi, Luka ! Il me faut quelqu'un parmi eux, c'est important !**_»

Ces paroles lui revinrent en tête, aussitôt elle se redressa, prise d'une résolution nouvelle. Son regard d'un bleu foncé très bleu était devenu tranchant, décidé. C'est ce que dû voir Atchii, car elle adopta elle aussi un air trop sérieux. « _C'est bon … Tu es prise. Mais il me faut ton nom_. » avait-elle lâchée, avec un timbre de voix tout aussi pire que l'autre fille. « _Luka, Megurine Luka. _» Et puis ce fut le noir total. L'étape de transition. On avait chaud, on avait froid, on était continuellement affamé, on avait un mal de tête grisant, notre vue était trouble. C'était une période de deux à trois jours où le corps est instable, complètement hors contrôle, totalement irrécupérable. On finis toujours dans une cage. « _Certains ont tués pendant cette période_ » avait-elle entendu dire. Tous des malades …

« **Ils arrivent. **» murmura-t-elle en entendant un soudain bruit de roues et de moteur s'entrechoquant.

Son partenaire hocha la tête, et se leva.

Les voitures, c'était des voitures du gouvernement.

Les clous sur la route, c'était fait exprès.

Cinq convois de ce genre sillonnaient la ville ce soir-là. On transportait des gens. Qui ? On ne savait pas trop. Tout ce que Luka savait, c'était que sur cinq convois, un transportait des armes importantes, et le futur maire de Babylon. Ça allait être mythique. Comme prévu, les voitures roulèrent sur les rangées de clous. Comme prévu, le convoi s'arrêta, un chauffeur paniqua tant qu'il fonça dans un mur. Et comme il était prévu, les Matryoshkas agirent. Le convoi comportait trois voitures, il y avait sept matryoshkas. Ils filèrent, rapides, insaisissable, se fondant dans le vent. Toutes les voitures s'ouvrirent d'un coup, avec un claquement sec. Les soldats commencèrent à serrer leurs armes sur eux, apeurés. Première explosion. L'engin du milieu s'éleva, lentement, et retomba sur le flanc en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Luka s'y introduit vivement, elle sortit les gens qui étaient encore dedans, jeta un dernier coup d'œil, puis s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement. L'opération dura 10 secondes. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Luka voulait. De toutes parts, on entendait d'autres explosions, des cris, des coups de feus. Dans sa tête, elle entendait en vrac les pensées de ceux qui arrivait à les partager. « _Le troisième convoi est vide. » « On a repéré le deuxième. » « On a rien dans le premier. » « Le cinq : R.A.S. » « Les quatre voitures du deux ont sautés. » « Et le quatrième ? » « Arf, quel beau feu d'artifice ! » « L'opération a échouée ? » « Le quatre ? » « Et le quatrième convoi ?_ » Elle les entendait tous, se questionnant de plus en plus. Ils étaient bras ballants, sans info. Et puis … « _C'est le quatrième ! Ici Remote Control, passez l'information, on les tiens. Que tout les Matryoshkas viennent nous couvrir ! » _Effusion de folie. Les hormones travaillaient, l'excitation était à son comble.

« **Niveau suspens, ils gagnent des points là … ** »

Très vite, Luka suivit son groupe. Il s'arrêtèrent au coin de la rue, et admirèrent le spectacle … Quatre voitures en feu. Des corps gisant partout : soldats mis à plats au combat. Les armes avaient été empilées dans un coin. La Remote Control gardait le tas, un air farouche dans les yeux, les bras croisés. Le futur maire était à genoux. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et su sang séché s'étalait sur son visage. Et, devant lui, cheveux volants dans le vent fétide imprégné de l'odeur de brûlé, la matryoshka. Ses cheveux étaient bleus vif, son teint plus pâle que jamais. Elle portait un sweet délavé d'un vert pomme écœurant, et des gants en cuir marron pâle, miteux. Ses yeux brillaient dans le feu d'un éclat malsain, sournois. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle jaugeait son adversaire, hautaine. Au loin, les sirènes commençaient à hurler. Et puis, elle se retourna. Tout sourire. Elle tendit un bras, claqua des doigts. Le tas d'armement pris feu, puis explosa, envoyant des éclats noirs de métaux un peu partout. Le temps de fermer les yeux pour se protéger le visage des éclats, les deux filles avaient disparues. On vit juste furtivement le Remote Control tenir le menton du futur maire, un marqueur rouge dans l'autre main, et lui dessiner quelque chose sur le visage. Et il disparut. Quand les Matryoshkas se retrouvèrent dans leur QG (une vieille maison déchiquetées abandonnée à côté de la décharge de Babylon), couverts de suie, les vêtements brûlés, la peau noircie, la sueur leur collant les cheveux sur le front, ils ne disaient rien. Planant, sous le choc. On se regardait, ouvrait la bouche, pour en fait se taire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. L'opération était réussie.

⁂

Elle plissa les yeux, un demi-sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Elle s'était, tout naturellement, assise en haut d'un immeuble de quelques étages à peine, et observait la scène, sans dire mot, ni faire gestes. Elle se contentait de regarder. Les voitures brûlaient toujours malgré les efforts redoublés des pompiers, les soldats fouillaient le tas métallique à la recherche d'armes encore en état. Peine perdue. Elle se focalisa sur le futur maire, chamboulé, qui marchait par petits pas, tamponnait un mouchoir contre ses tempes, écarquillait les yeux encore sous le choc. Et puis, il se tourna, et elle pût voir son visage. Autour de ses yeux, deux ronds, et sur les coins de sa bouche se prolongeait un sourire, fait au marqueur rouge pétant. Elle rigola. Sans se retenir, elle rigola d'un rire froid, cristallin, qui déchira le silence lourd de la nuit.

Et les soldats eurent de plus en plus peur ...


	3. Le 35ème immeuble de la Zone B

Gumi entra fébrilement le code sur le panneau à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Quand le système électrique l'informa de la validité des numéros avec un bruit fatigué, elle poussa la lourde porte grinçante. Elle la laissa se refermer derrière elle dans un claquement. Avec des gestes pressés et maladroits, son doigt appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. L'engin gémit bruyamment et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un soupir. À l'intérieur, une odeur stagnante de saleté donnait des nausées, l'odeur d'un endroit qui n'avait pas vu un balai ou un aspirateur depuis trop longtemps. Gumi entra, serrant fort contre elle son sac de cours. Les portes se refermèrent avec difficulté, et l'ascenseur monta. Elle avait demandé le terminus, le dernier étage, qui arriva horriblement lentement. À ses débuts dans l'ascenseur, elle avait toujours peur que la machine lâche tellement elle était vieille et rapiécée. Mais avec l'habitude, on comprend que ça ne risque pas, et que de toute façon, ce n'était pas _grave_ …

Sortie de l'ascenseur en lâchant un long soupir de soulagement – c'est toujours ça de savoir qu'on vivra un jour de plus –, elle traversa rapidement le couloir à sa droite en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, tout en restant à l'écoute de la vie monocorde des appartements : un couple qui se dispute, un bébé qui crie, une adolescente capricieuse qui gueule, un métalo enragé qui se défoule sur sa musique, etc … Des _gens_. Toujours des gens _banals_. La vie dans le 35ème immeuble de la Zone B de Babylon n'est pas plus différente que tout les autres, que ce soit dans la Zone B, A ou C. Monocorde, amère, dure. Des briseurs de rêves. Gumi grimaça. Pourtant, il existe bien plus bas. Le bidonville, réputé pour sa déchéance, sa saleté, les gens pieds-nus qui marchent dans la boue, l'eau froide stockée dans les seaux pour laver des enfants qui toussent parfois plus que tous les malades d'un hôpital, les adultes avachis sur eux-même, courbés, frottant des chaussures, lavant des patates noires, essayant de faire tenir leur maison comme ils pouvaient. Essayant de faire tenir leur seul salut. Gumi y était allée là-bas. Ça l'avait frappée, elle avait toujours pensé que _ces_ personnes étaient plus haut que _eux_. Mais non. Ils vivaient dans la peur, de la police, des gens travaillant pour la ville, la droiture. Oui, ces gens courbés avaient peurs de ceux qui se tenaient droits. Peur. C'était le seul mot qu'elle avait retenu en voyant leurs expressions atterrées, effrayées …

Arrivant au fond du couloir, elle quitta amèrement ses pensées. D'un geste huilé par l'habitude, elle active la poignée d'une porte délabrée, plus petite que les autres. La poignée bloque. Un vieux qui était sorti sur le seuil de son appartement et regardait la lycéenne rigola. Gumi lâcha un gémissement plaintif en essayant une nouvelle fois, secouant la porte qui se plaignait.

« **C'est ça p'tite, **se moqua le vieux avec une voix rauque,** casse c'te porte, que les proprio ont une bonne raison d'vous virer !** »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. La porte s'ouvrit finalement. Elle était lourde, mal placée sur ses gonds, et raclait le plafond de la minuscule salle qui faisait à peine 4m². Des sacs plastiques traînaient, des sac de ciment étaient percés, rendant l'air étouffant, des caisses de bois bouchaient le passage. On avait demandé à mettre tout ça dans cette salle précisément pour _les_ embêter. _Enfantin_. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, se retrouvant dans le noir, mais trouva sans mal l'échelle de métal froid et grinçante au fond de la pièce.

À Babylon, il ne faut jamais espérer sortir au dehors d'une pièce sentant le renfermé pour respirer de l'air pur, ou 'prendre un grand bol d'air'. L'air y était encore plus saturé. Gumi regretta presque l'odeur fétide de l'immeuble quand sa tête passa la trappe en haut de l'échelle, happée par des relents chauds, lourds. Des baraques. Une extension vers les airs, puisque celle à la verticale était freinée. L'installation des baraques sur les toits était un phénomène que 85 % des bâtiments à toit plat des Zones de Babylon connaissaient. Elle se releva, prit une bourrasque putride en pleine face, toussa, essaya d'aller contre ce courant de vent, mais il s'arrêta instantanément et elle partit en avant. Avec un cri, les 50 étages semblèrent se tordre avec elle. Quelqu'un la ceintura par la taille, avec un rire, et la remit loin du bord du toit.

« **Megpoid, tu te fais avoir à chaque fois ! Tu n'es plus nouvelle pourtant ! **»

Non, elle n'était plus nouvelle. Parce que ça faisait voilà sept ans que ses parents étaient morts, en se battant contre le projet d'élévation de la ville, et qu'elle était contrainte de vivre avec sa tante dans les baraques. Mais sa tante était morte. Elle était tombée. Peut être désirait-elle la rejoindre, elle et ses parents, quitter cette vie sans futur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Après un bref remerciement, elle zigzagua entre les petits feus, les affaires entassées, les linges étendus dans la minuscule allée, pour atteindre sa 'maison'. La porte était un morceau de bois. Elle le soulève, rentre, le remet en place. Elle ne pouvait pas, et c'est sa batte de baseball qui lui criait, là, posée sur la seule table bancale de l'endroit. Elle avait _oublié_ de la ranger, tiens …

Le temps de se débarbouiller sommairement, faire les deux trois choses demandées pour le lendemain à l'école, et elle put saisir sa batte. Les Matryoshkas avaient encore fait du zèle, quelqu'un devait payer.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Babylon grouillait. Elle ne grouillait pas d'activité, ni de foule. Elle grouillait. Silencieusement. Tous les gangs s'agitaient depuis plusieurs jours. Les tensions ministérielles, le Tournoi qui approchait avec la nouvelle parade des masques Tengus, mais surtout elle grouillait au rythme des battements de cœurs des Matryoshkas. Hier soir, ils avaient réussis à gagner le respect apeuré des habitants de Babylon. Leur massacre s'était répercuté comme une sono balançant un son pétant dans une salle cloîtrée, par vague. Vagues de terreurs. Maintenant, à partir de 21h les rues sont vides. On peut dire que les boites de nuit font faillites …

Luka tourna à l'angle d'une rue en pestant à voix haute. « _Salop … !_ » Elle rageait ouvertement contre son adorable partenaire qui lui avait été assigné, étant 'nouvelle'. Adorable partenaire qui avait disparu alors qu'ILS devaient se rendre au QG pour une intervention d'Atchii. Elle était sûre qu'il s'était fait choper par un lovey-dovey, c'était obligé, le connaissant … Elle évita de penser que l'énergumène était censé être son _sensei_. Une rue, puis une autre, un chien sauvage, quelques gangstas qui reculèrent en la voyant approcher. Atchii avait 'activé' les Matryoshkas, suivant ça la plupart se transforment sans trop comprendre. Peu arrivent à y résister … Donc, quand Luka entama la rue Pitch Black, un vent de panique y souffla. 'faut dire que les gens commencent sérieusement à avoir peur des peaux blafardes, même dans les gangs. Un soupir. L'idiot flirtait avec deux poupées en plastique, un gangsta darky avec des cheveux flashys et … un wonderlander. _Non mais je rêve !_ Les Wonderlanders. Les ennemis jurés des Matryoshkas. Valeur peu sûre de l'esthétisme - qui règne pourtant en ville -, rarement présents aux manif' Tengus ou Parade, complètements fêlés, totalement inhumains. Souvent pétés, drogue ou alcool, ou les deux … En vouant un culte à la Panda Hero - laquelle ne les calculait pas - ils avaient déclaré ouvertement la guerre. Fiers de leur inhumanité continuelle, ils abordaient des vêtements multicolores, et improbables, et un arc-en-ciel peint sur la joue. Nyan-catisme ou mouvement homosexuel ? Luka hésitait.

« **'Chigo,** murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son binôme, **la chef a été claire, elle veux tous nous voir … **

\- **MatryYYyoshkaaaaaaA ! **» baragouina le wonderlander en la pointant du doigt.

Tiens, c'est étonnant, il est bourré !

« **Et bien Meg,** susurra le Chigo en tirant sur le col du débardeur de Luka pour avoir une meilleure vue sur sa poitrine (chose PARFAITEMENT normale, convenons-en), **on s'est fait surprendre par l'Appel ?** »

L'Appel, la Transition, l'Activation … chacun ses termes.

« **Les Remote Control vont noter ton absence … **

\- **Ou la tienne ! **»

Et il lui mima un baiser avant de se téléporter. Le gansgta sursauta, les lovey-doveys s'éloignèrent dédaigneusement en balançant les hanches. Luka se mit à détester sa capacité mentales à pouvoir bouger un caillou …

Elle se mit en marche, furieuse, vers l'autre côté de la ville.

⁂

La baraque était pleine. La cour aussi. Des roues rouillées ont été ramenées du cimetière pour faire office de chaises. Tous levaient le nez vers l'immeuble désaffecté jouxtant de trrrrès prés leur QG. Au 7ème étage, on entrevoyait des cheveux bleus ardoise virevolter dans les relents d'air chaud. Les jumeaux blonds aux voix impossibles étaient postés au 3ème. Le haut-parleur émit un clic, suivit d'un court bruit aigus.

« **_Sors du Quartier. J'arrive. P.H._** »

Luka soupira en relisant le court SMS.

Elle avait courut pour rien …

KRRRCHHHH-

« **Ici la chef … **

\- **MATRYOSHKAAAAAAS**, hurlèrent une centaine de personnes avec hargne.

\- **Ce n'est une nouvelle pour personne, **continua-t-elle sans faire attentions aux cris, **la dernière mission est une écrasante réussite. Le futur maire humilié et traumatisé, nous l'avons à nos bottes. La prochaine fois, nous frapperons plus fort … TRÈS fort. Mais pour le moment, nous devons semer la zizanie autre part, d'une autre façon … En gagnant le Tournoi. **»

Cris d'exclamation. Murmures de réprobation. Atchii se pencha soudainement sur ses troupes, un pied posé sur le rebord de la large fenêtre effritée.

« **NE ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS AVEZ PEUR DE CETTE PUTAIN DE BASEBALLEUSE ! **

\- **Hep !** »

Un violent courant d'air décrivit un cercle, virant les Matryoshkas se trouvant à l'intérieur. La Panda Hero tapota sa batte sur son épaule, frottant son nez.

« **C'est vexant ! **scanda-t-elle en fixant Atchii, **ils devraient avoir plus que peur. T'éduques mal tes troupes !** »

Les Remote Control, qui avaient sursauté avec une telle synchronicité que c'en était marrant, se perchèrent juste au bord de leur étage, attendant les ordres. La Panda Hero, seule, au milieu de tous les Matryoshkas. C'était jouissif ! Avec un dernier signe dédaigneux, la chef disparu dans le bâtiment.

« **Trop supérieure pour me parler, hein !?** »

Autour d'elle, les matry' commencèrent à avoir des sourires déments.

* * *

_BON, là la suite sera sûrement mise en ligne demain. Servania s'énerve de savoir que le chapitre 10 est déjà écris, mais pas en ligne (je veux vivre)._

_Je me sens vraiment nulle quand je relis les premiers chapitres et que je vois à quel point ça a changé ... :bouh:_


	4. Circus Monster

Les courants d'air putrides s'insinuaient entre les piles de pneus, relevant de légères nuées de poussière, le tout donnant un air macabre au lieu. Le cimetière de pneus, jouxtant la décharge et les bidonvilles de près, n'avait – de toute façon – jamais été excessivement aguichant. Mais ce qui faisait le plus froid dans le dos, c'était les ruines. Ce qui donnait à la Zone B toute son ambiguïté. Au beau milieu de carcasses de voitures et de tas de pneus pétés s'élevaient ces immeubles inachevés, énormes géants de pierre aux ventres crevés. Souvent, on les voyait entourés d'une brume lactée qui s'accrochait machinalement aux murs déchiquetés des vieux bâtiments. L'endroit fut définitivement nommé comme infréquentable lorsque les Matryoshkas s'y installèrent. La baraque était constituée de planches pourries, de pneus de différents tailles, de larges morceaux de plâtre, et de longues barres de métal rouillé. À la fin de sa construction, qu'on disait avoir été faite par Atchii' et les Remote Control, le petit bâtiment avait été repeins en rouge. Une tache rouge, violente, au milieu du gris froid, beige monocorde des bâtiments, au milieu du noir sale des pneus, et au milieu de la brume couleur blanc cassé, crue.

Peindre la baraque fut un véritable massacre. Les pots furent jetés au pur hasard sur les murs, éclaboussant même les ruines jouxtant. Mais à ce jour la peinture était abîmée, écaillée, griffée, déchirée, pendant aux morceaux de bois moisis. Définitivement, un endroit glauque ….

Ce qui colorait le parterre de rouge n'était plus le produit chimique qui attaquait tout ce qu'il touchait et qu'on appelait « peinture », mais du sang. C'était un véritable carnage. Corps gisant à terre, le nez éclaté, les membres dans une position improbable. Du haut de son perchoir improvisé – un immeuble voisin qui avait encore son toit -, Atchii jaugeait la scène.

«** C'était couru d'avance …** » remarqua-t-elle d'une voix dénudée de sentiments.

Les matryoshkas étaient défoncés. Au sens propre. Ils gémissaient, la gueule dans la poussière, pissant le sang, ils étaient vraiment pitoyables. Au milieu du carnage, la Panda Hero frottait ses vêtements couverts de poussière, impassible. Elle n'était pas blessée. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas bougé … Tournant sur elle-même, elle remarqua avec un rictus moqueur que les Remote Control avaient déserté.

« **Bande de lâches … **»

Puis elle avait disparu, laissant les Matrysohkas à l'amour propre brisé se dépatouiller dans leur propre merde. C'était pas à elle de faire le ménage …

* * *

⁂

* * *

Miku se mordit violemment le bout du pouce, penchée sur son portable. Elle tapotait sur l'écran de l'android à une vitesse surhumaine, les yeux rivés sur sa petite source lumineuse. Le message prit forme, lentement, s'écrivant par à-coups, par les mots qui se formaient, s'écrivaient automatiquement sous la maîtrise de l'intelligence artificielle. La douleur aigu qui émanait de son doigt à mesure qu'elle mordait plus fort la fit grimacer, et un filet de sang finit par venir épouser les formes de ses lèvres. On lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta, lâcha son doigt, et ses yeux reprirent une lueur normale.

« **Miku, **marmonna Rin entre ses dents, **t'es malade !? Ça va pas d'activer les matry' ?**

\- **Heureusement qu'il y avait peu de personnes aux alentours, **continua son frère, **on se serait fait griller …**

\- **Ah !** s'exclama l'intéressée avec surprise, **je n'ai pas remarqué … **

\- **Il faut faire attention,** s'adoucit la jeune fille blonde en s'asseyant sur la marche à côté de son amie, **il ne faut pas ça devienne une habitude … C'est à cause du Tournoi ?** »

Miku détourna les yeux, revenant sur son téléphone. Ses épaules semblèrent s'affaisser.

« **C'est vraiment étrange, **remarqua l'autre jumeau blond en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de sa sœur, **quand tu es au lycée, tu changes catégoriquement de caractère …** »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un regard des plus noirs, à en faire froid dans le dos.

« **Il faut jouer la comédie, **siffla-t-elle après un moment, **mettre un masque …** »

Elle se releva, et son visage retrouva un léger sourire.

« **Que ce passerait-il si tous les élèves savaient que Miku Hastune n'est autre que la froide et irascible chef des Matryoshkas ?** »

⁂

« **Hey ! Hey, Circus Monster ! **»

Luka se retourna vivement, fusillant du regard les cons qui se moquaient d'elle, leur mettant une dérouillée mentale. Blasée, elle referma son cahier, rangea son portable, et quitta son muret. De toute façon, les cours allaient commencer. Sans plus perdre de temps, après un geste vulgaire elle passa les grilles du lycée.

La cloche sonna.

Gumi, tête baissée, descendit les escaliers, tenant contre elle son livre de Japonais. Elle faisait tout pour se concentrer sur ses pieds, et seulement ses pieds. Les ragots de l'école faisaient parler les pipelettes, et comme s'il y avait une invasion de commères, on n'entendait parler que de l'incident de la veille … « Pauvres Matryoshkas », disait-on. Elle s'en fichait, au fond, mais c'était … Chiant.

Lorsque Gumi arriva dans le hall, quelques dizaines de têtes de cons se tournèrent vers elle, faisant fuser les railleries. Il était 10h, certains passaient la porte de verre pour commencer les cours, d'autres sortaient, profitant d'une brève de quelques heures. La lycéenne aux cheveux pimpants se dirigeait vers la liberté, lorsqu'elle sentit quelques chose lui faucher la cheville. Un bruit sourd de masse s'écrasant au sol, et les rires stridents le précédèrent. Gumi avait amortis la chute avec ses bras, et s'étalait maintenant de toute son long sur le ventre. Alors qu'elle se relevait, à quatre pattes, on poussa une autre personne sur elle – qui rentrait cette fois. Les deux filles se télescopèrent en embrassant le sol, formant un medley de cheveux verts et roses, nourrissant la symphonie de rire crissant. Après une paire de regards noirs, elle se relevèrent et repartirent chacune de leur côté.

Habituées …

Miku était l'idole du lycée. Jeune fille en fleur à la taille fine, et aux longs cheveux de soie bleue, tout le monde l'appréciaient. Elle était gentille, souriante, enjouée, elle était intelligente, elle chantait avec la voix d'un ange, elle n'avait que des qualités. Tous les élèves voulaient pouvoir la côtoyer, être son ami. Rin et Len Kagamine ne se séparaient jamais d'elle. Deux jumeaux espiègles aux cheveux d'or, qui chantaient aussi.

Gumi était « la sale », des bruits courant comme quoi elle vivait dans une baraque. Heureusement, ils ne savaient pas « où », les parents crieraient au scandale. Luka, surnommée Circus Monster, était sa sœur de brimades à cause de sa langue de vipère. Mais les deux ne traînaient jamais ensembles ….

⁂

« **Que disent les Matryoshkas ?**

\- **Je suis contente, Chigo a eut un bras cassé et l'arcade sourcilières défoncée … **

\- **Le Tournoi ?**

\- **Aucune nouvelle d'Atchii, ni des Remote …** »

En soupirant, Gumi étendit ses jambes en s'appuyant contre le tronc d'arbre. De l'autre côté, Luka garda le silence en réajustant une mèche de cheveux.

« **Elle va le faire, **déduit la verte avec une mine sombre, **même seule … **

\- **Mais tu ne vas pas avoir peur de perdre quand même ?**

\- **Elle est bien entourée … **»

Silence … Luka poursuivit :

« **Tu manges seule ce midi non ?**

\- **Oui …**

\- **Désolée … **»

Gumi secoua la tête, signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

⁂

Dans la classe 1 – B, les soupirs amoureux comblaient la salle de classe. Kaito Shion, professeur d'histoire, était le centre de toute l'attention … Jeune et beau, gentil et amusant. Il était seulement dommage qu'il soit déjà en couple … Parmi les soupirs amoureux se fondaient ceux de Gumi et Miku. Oui, parce que « la sale » avait eu l'honneur d'être dans la même classe que la trop connue Miku. Et elles n'avaient d'yeux que pour ce professeur. Elles se savaient immatures, consciente de se coincer dans un amour à sens unique. Mais elles s'en fichaient, après tout. Comme la moitié de la classe.

Seule Rin échangeait des coups de pieds ou des mots sur papiers pliés avec son frère, assis devant elle.

L'atmosphère était radicalement différente en 2 – A, où tout le monde étaient plongés dans un devoir surprise. Les dents s'entendaient grincer de mécontentement. Meiko, professeur de mathématiques, était assise en tant qu'impératrice suprême sur son bureau. Elle, elle n'était pas aimée, considérée comme une peste râleuse et gueularde. Des rumeurs couraient comme quoi elle aurait tout de même un petit ami. Les élèves plaignaient le soit-disant petit ami. Dans la classe, seule Luka regardait d'un air vague ses autres camarades perdus dans les miasmes d'un calcul. Son regard passa sur Gakupo, un type étrange ayant redoublé deux fois, mais stagnant continuellement à 6 de moyenne. Triturant nerveusement ses cheveux, lui aussi semblait avoir du mal. Son inspection classiale finie, la personne derrière elle donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise.

« **Hey, Meg ! T'as oublié de me regarder, moi. **»

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée, marquant son dédain. Hashiya Ichigo, aussi connu sous le nom de « Chigo », rit en continuant de taper sa chaise. Longue journée annoncée …

Meiko et Kaito, donc très connus dans le lycée, sont aussi chargés des cours de chant.

À la fin du cours d'Histoire, Gumi rangeait rapidement ses affaires, heureuse que ce soit la dernière heure de cours. Elle allait pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations nocturnes. Mais alors qu'elle se levait en endossant son sac, une voix l'interpella. La verte serra les dents, espérant ne pas avoir à subir de nouvelles brimades. À son immense étonnement, ce fut Miku qui s'avança vers elle.

« **Tiens, **murmura l'idole de sa voix douce en tendant un livre de Japonais, **tu l'as oublié quand tu es tombée, dans le hall.** »

D'une main tremblante, elle reprit son livre, rouge de honte en sachant que Miku l'ait vu. Un merci difficile passa sa gorge serrée, totalement incompréhensible tellement il était bredouillé. Miku lui lâcha un immense sourire, puis repartit. Gumi n'en revenait toujours pas … En tant que Panda Hero, elle n'avait rien à envier à la petite chanteuse bleue, médiocre humaine. Mais sa situation sociale la rendait tellement enviant. Si seulement elle lui ressemblait !

Avec un coup de blues sur les épaules, la verte quitta la classe, tête baissée comme à son habitude.

* * *

⁂

* * *

« **Alleeeeez, Meg **! gémit Chigo en susurrant, **tu vas pas me faire la gueule parce que tu t'es faite collée ?**

\- **Mais non, allons ! J'suis une fille tellement pas rancunière. **» marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers les rues aux alentours du terrain du Tournoi.

Le Chigo siffla de frustration entre ses dents, puis fit demi-tour. Luka esquissa un sourire. Enfin, elle s'était débarrassée de lui … Zigzaguant dans les rues, elle fendait la foule de la fin de journée en jouant des épaules. Finalement, c'était pas si mal d'être en matryoshka de temps en temps. Souffle coupé par la chaleur écrasante, elle rentra dans un bâtiment ayant une sale gueule. Un ancien hôpital désaffecté, s'elle avait bien compris … Dans le hall, une voix hurla, résonnant contre les murs d'une façon très apeurant.

« **Gum-**

\- **La ferme ! **\- la Panda Hero se pencha du haut d'une mezzanine au 2ème étage –** Y'a toujours des gens qui suivent les autres.** »

Ah. Elle a crié pour effrayer les fouineurs ? D'un bond souple, elle passa la rambarde et atterrit à côté de Luka dans le hall. Ses cheveux roses ébouriffés lui donnait l'air de se réveiller tout juste. D'une voix rendue rauque à cause du cri précédent, elle expliqua :

« **Les Matryohskas comptent s'en prendre aux chiens de la Parade, pour se donner toutes les chances au Tournoi. Ils veulent gagner sans effort, et ça m'horripile. Que j't'en demande trop ou pas, il faut que tu fasses foirer l'opération. C'que j'aimerais aussi c'est que tu coince les Remote Control. Suis-les, piste-les, découvre qui ils sont. C'est faisable ?** »

Luka prit un air pensif tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux impossibles. Faisant comme si elle doutait, prenant une moue exagérée. Enfin avec un rire elle hocha affirmativement de la tête. La Panda Hero souffla un « Oh t'es bête ! » en la poussant de l'épaule. Si elles pouvaient être amies comme ça au lycée …

Luka la regarda partir en sautant d'étage en étage, sa silhouette fluette finissant par disparaître derrière une fenêtre. La rose venait de retourner dans la rue lorsque qu'une douleur aigus lui transperça brièvement la poitrine, aussitôt suivie d'un froid immense qu'il la glaça des pieds à la tête. Elle sentit le sang quitter son visage, et sa vue changea. Les couleurs devinrent pimpantes, et toutes les forment de vie prirent une teinte rougeâtre exagérée. Les Matryoshkas étaient opérationnelles. Elle grommela, tombée à terre sur le coup de la surprise. Tout en se relevant, elle passa la main devant son visage, ce qui fit apparaître les marques sur son nez et sous ses yeux. Elle était déjà habillée, ayant – pour une fois – prévu le coup. Étrangement, Luka eut beaucoup plus de place pour passer sur le trottoir. Marchant droit vers l'Est de la ville, on l'attrapa violemment par le poignet. Chigo lui lança un regard noir.

« **T'es conne ou quoi de disparaître comme ça !? J'ai faillis m'inquiéter !** »

Et ils se téléportèrent.

L'Ouest de la ville, du « bon » côté de l'allée de la Parade, était composé de beaux bâtiments, abritant les riches, les personnes importantes, les logements des soldats, ou le chenil. Vingt matryoshkas furent recrutés pour cette opération Meg, Chigo et les Remote Control en faisaient partis. Les ombres se mouvaient dans la nuit oppressante, se collant contre les murs pour ne pas passer au milieu du faisceau d'un lampadaire. Certains avaient des gestes gauches, handicapés par leur dernier combat avec la Panda Hero. Chigo avait encore des points sur l'arcade. Son bras, lui, avait étrangement guéris plus vite … À quelques mètres de leur but, ils commençaient déjà à entendre les aboiement furieux des bêtes. Luka déglutit, une boule commençant à naître au creux de son ventre. Ils se tenaient au pied de la 1ère tour de contrôle de la ville, l'imposante construction les narguant du haut de ses 40 mètres de hauteur.

« **Descends de ton nuage princesse, on y est. **»

La matryoshka rose cligna des yeux en entendant la voix de son partenaire. Le chenil était un petit bâtiment, plus petit que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Un grillage, entourant un grillage, qui entourait les grillages retenant les chiens. Le truc était simple : libérer les chiens dans la ville. Atchii avait eu un rire inquiétant lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots : « _Ce sera un véritable massacre …_ ». Le premier grillage protégeait toute la structure. Le deuxième protégeait le bâtiment des chiens. C'est en se retrouvant devant les cages des chiens qu'ils pourraient agir. Un matryoshka se posta devant l'entrée principale - une immense porte barbelée -, prêt à l'ouvrir lorsque les chiens seront lâchés. Le deuxième grillage ne fut pas dur à ouvrir, et tous s'y retrouvèrent à l'intérieur. Luka examinait les chiens avec attention, se focalisant sur la bave qui moussait sur leurs babines. « Ils ont la rage … » conclut-elle avec épouvante. Ça ne la découragea pas. Postée derrière la porte du deuxième grillage, elle dût faire un effort surhumain pour rassembler la totalité de sa concentration. Son nez se mit à saigner. D'un seul coup, tous les verrous des cages claquèrent. Luka prit une grande inspiration, et referma le grillage, à clé. Courant vers les rues, la sirène qui venait de se déclencher hurlant à ses oreilles, elle jeta un dernier regard désolé vers son groupe d' « amis » qui se retrouvaient enfermés, coincés au milieu des chiens enragés. Sa poitrine était compressée, et lui faisait horriblement mal.

Aucune larme.

Elle toussa tout de même tellement la douleur était forte, repensant au fait qu'Ichigo était parmi eux. Cherchant à échapper à l'entrave qui lui broyait le cœur, elle hurla dans les rues silencieuses.

« **PLUS JAMAIS ÇA !** »

Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la Panda Hero. Elle lui devait tellement, et son but la rendait aveugle. Malheureusement, elle devra se détourner d'une de ses obligations ce soir : les Remote Control attendront.

⁂

Les bidonvilles paraissaient vraiment glauques la nuit. Les maisons improvisées faisaient penser à des griffes sortant de terre, ou des gueules énormes prêtes à vous aspirer. Le peu de lampes, dispersées ici et là, ajoutaient en plus un air de lieux fantomatique. Luka fit disparaître ses marques en soupirant. Lorsqu'on ne voulait plus de sa forme de matryoshka, notre corps devenait froid, engourdis, et très encombrant. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : se coucher, et oublier tout ça.

Ils l'attendaient.

La Remote Control était au milieu de l'allée, lui coupant le passage. Son frère apparu derrière la rose, détruisant toute chance de retrait. Et, devant la porte de sa maison, bras croisés, se tenait Chigo.


	5. Je t'en veux

Une sorte de transe inconsciente l'animait depuis le soir, depuis ce moment où elle avait fermé les yeux. Rêve, cauchemar, songe, hallucination, rêverie … Déjà qu'elle avait eu du mal à sombrer, une boule d'inquiétude lui rongeant l'intérieur. Maintenant, elle n'arrivait plus à émerger. Perdue dans un demi-sommeil brumeux, elle se tortillait avec difficulté dans son lit. Sa vue était brouillée, et son ouïe éraillée. Perception altérée de la dimension qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait froid. Dans sa tête, elle se voyait, elle, en tant que Panda Hero, tapant contre quelque chose avec sa batte. Lentement, les coups devenaient plus gros, la faisait grincer. Et avec le crescendo des bruits sourds, la scène se précisait. Elle ne tapait pas sur « quelque chose » … Elle tapait sur « quelqu'un » …

« **LUKA !** »

Connexion. Elle se releva si soudainement dans son lit que chaque os de sa colonne vertébrale craqua. Quelqu'un tapait. Contre sa porte. À 2 heures du mat'.

Les engrenages s'entrechoquèrent brutalement, s'encastrèrent les uns dans les autres, et les réflexes refirent surface. Elle sauta au pied de son lit, ramassée sur le sol, sur ses gardes. La chose qui lui servait de maison était ce qu'on appelait un studio, une seule pièce. Un 16m², grossièrement. Sans faire un seul bruit, se mouvant dans le noir avec dextérité, elle rejoint sa très-aimée batte de baseball. Un dernier bruit sourd frappa la porte, puis plus rien. Douteuse, Gumi se rapprocha de la porte improvisée, et commença à tirer sur la poignée en allongeant bien le bras …

Une cataracte rose lui passa sous les yeux dans une symphonie éclatante de rose. Luka s'écrasa au sol en faisant grincer les planches au sol. La verte s'était figée, sidérée, la gorge nouée. D'un seul coup, un cri de rage pur déchira le silence sacré de la nuit.

⁂

« **ATCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !** »

L'aube pointait tout juste, le soleil tentant un nez curieux au-dessus de la barrière de pastel, transperçant les nuages de pollution continuels. Malgré l'heure plus que matinale, un brouhaha oppressant invectivait les rues. Gens, hommes, femmes, wonderlanders, gangstas, lovey-doveys, toute génération confondue, ils étaient là, attroupés au pied de la troisième tour de transmission, celle qui se dressait juste à côté de la rue Pitch Black. À son sommet, la Panda Hero, plus blanche que jamais.

C'était un cri de guerre, un cri de révolte, de haine. Un cri qui avait retentis dans toute la ville, à en réveiller les morts. « _Viens te battre !_», vociférait-elle en sautant de toits en toits, sa batte qu'elle traînait derrière elle détruisant quelques tuiles. Elle était passée par le chenil, mais il ne restait plus personne. Que des flaques de sang. C'est quand personne ne l'espérait qu'elle avait finis par apparaître, sur un toit adjacent à l'imposante tour : la chef. Cheveux foncés tirant vers le turquoise virevoltant dans le vent, elle toisait sa rivales, les bras croisés. Aveuglée de rage, la Panda Hero sauta, et abattit sa batte là où se tenait la chef des Matryoshkas. Mais dans une pluie de débris de tuiles, elle avait disparu. La panda se releva. Sur la maison voisine, Atchii la regardait, toujours bras croisés.

Le jeu dura un moment, où les gens crurent bien que le but principal était d'en fait détruire tous les toits de la ville. À chaque impact, il y avait des cris à terre, venant des gens qui se prenaient des gravillons sur la tête. Quand la batte frappait, on voyait nettement les volutes d'énergie qui s'en dégageait. Et ça faisait peur. Arrivé à un moment, la Panda Hero semblait être lassée de jouer. Elle frappa, vit sa rivale disparaître … Et disparus en même temps qu'elle. Atchii se planta sur un toit un peu plus éloigné, commençant à manquer de toitures en état. Elle plissait les yeux, scrutant le paysage à la recherche de …

Trop tard.

Un coup atterrit dans ses côtes, si puisant qu'en plus de les entendre craquer, il envoya la matryoshka au milieu de la rue Pitch Black. Les passants s'éloignèrent vivement en poussant des cris d'horreur. Atchii se tenait les côtes, du sang s'écoulait en un filet du coin de sa bouche. Avec la chute, sa pommette était blessée aussi. Elle grimaçait. La panda apparut devant elle.

« **Ta pétasse m'a tué 6 membres, **siffla Atchii entre ses dents,** qu'elle crève aussi ! AVEC ÇA SUR LA CONSCIENCE !** »

La Panda Hero frappa de toute ses forces la tête de son ennemie.

La batte percuta le sol. Elle avait disparu.

* * *

⁂

* * *

« **Chigo … Chigo, pardon … Pardon …** »

Restée seule, Luka s'agitait inutilement dans le lit de Gumi. Le drap fin comme tout posé inutilement sur son corps était tombé. Il avait été plus mis pour cacher l'horreur de son corps que pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid. Bandages, compresses, même la serviette humide sur son front n'arrivait pas à cacher les blafardes hirsutes qui couraient le long de ses tempes. Un massacre … Son bras gauche était inopérant, pendouillant bêtement le long de son corps. Au niveau de l'articulation la chair semblait avoir fondu, la partie intérieure était tellement rongée qu'on entrevoyait l'os. Au niveau du ventre ses vêtements avaient-été déchirés, pour mieux lacérer sa peau. En la soignant, Gumi avait retrouvé des vis, des clous, des lames, des morceaux de verre plantés dans ses jambes. Ses oreilles saignaient, et les larmes qu'elle versait étaient teintées de rouge. On lui avait mordu la langue, aussi …

Dans un éclat de lucidité, Luka leva son bras valide vers le plafond, cherchant à toucher le ciel … Toucher un espoir …

« **Pardonne-moi …** »

* * *

⁂

* * *

« **Vous saviez, Hatsune et les Kagamine sont partis en vacances ensembles … **

\- **Ah ? Ils n'étaient pas malades ?**

\- **Non non ! **

\- **Et ils sont partis où ?**

\- **Je ne sais plus …**

\- **Ah ! Ces chanceux, ils peuvent descendre, eux.** »

Gumi soupira longuement, affalée sur sa petite table de bureau. Au coin de ses yeux perlaient encore les restes des larmes qu'elle avait versé toute la matinée. Le cas de son amie était désespéré, le pire étant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas faire appel aux hôpitaux. Aucune des deux n'avaient les sous pour. La verte se contentait de panser grossièrement ses blessures, et mettait systématiquement un drap blanc de tissu fin sur son corps. Impuissante. Dans le lycée, il y avait largement de quoi alimenter les sujets de conversation : dans les couloirs on parlait de l'état des camarades de classes matryoshkas qui s'étaient faits grignoter par les chiens dans la cour ils débattaient sur le combat qui avait lieux il y a seulement quelques heures et dans la salle de classe 1 – B on se plaignait de l'absence de l'idole. Personne ne demandait où était Luka. Personne ne demandait pourquoi Gumi était arrivée en retard.

Ignorées …

La journée passa avec une banalité terrifiante.

⁂

Bilan général : on n'entendit parler ni des matryoshkas, ni de la Panda Hero pendant une quarantaine de jours. Miku s'était cloîtrée dans sa maison volante en forme de balle de ping-pong, crachant du sang à répétition les premiers temps. Rin et Len avaient disparu, en mission. Les Matryoshkas se remettaient difficilement de leurs blessures, et de leurs morts. Gumi ne voulait plus reprendre sa batte, pour l'instant. Luka se rétablissait. Miracle, hurlait son amie. Apparemment, quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait de la souffrante, en clandestin …

Un panneau géant venait d'être installé au cœur de Babylon, égrenant des chiffres dans un compte à rebours qui sonnait – pour cette fois – sinistre. 552 heures restantes avant le début du Tournoi. Moins d'un mois …

⁂

À cette heure-ci, le réfectoire bourdonnait, comme à son habitude, de tous ces petits étudiants affamés qui ne se lassaient pas de piailler sur les dernières nouvelles. Gumi n'aimait pas manger à l'intérieur, elle trouvait qu'ils étaient tous vraiment fatiguant. Seulement, elle n'avait pas acheter à manger ce matin sur la route pour aller au lycée, et elle avait faim. Le snack était trop cher pour elle. Prendre à manger au réfectoire, c'était manger à l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'aucun idiot ne vienne balancer son plateau en l'air, ou lui piquer sa bouffe. Elle était fatiguée … L'état de Luka la préoccupait toujours, et comme elle dormait par terre, elle dormait mal. Son amie aux cheveux roses était tirée d'affaire : elle vivra. Seul hic, c'est qu'elle délirait toujours. Sa fièvre pouvait tomber, revenir, être grave ou non, son état mental ne changeait pas. Toujours les mêmes mots : « _Pardonne-moi …_ », accompagné d'un prénom. Et ça agaçait terriblement la verte.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit même pas les quatre personnes poser leurs plateaux autour du sien, attendant debout qu'elle reprenne contact avec la réalité …

« **Excuse-moi, **répéta pour la troisième fois une voix fluette avec une pointe d'agacement, **il n'y a plus de place, est-ce qu'on peut se mettre ici** ?

\- **Hein, **sursauta Gumi encore dans les vapes, **oui, oui …** »

C'est quand elle releva totalement la tête qu'elle croisa ses yeux bleus si profonds …. Rin Kagamine, qui venait de lui parler, la remercia d'un signe de tête tout en s'asseyant en face de son frère. Les yeux bleus dans lesquelles la verte était plongée, c'était ceux d'Hatsune Miku. Qui était assise en face d'elle. Tentant de faire bonne impression, elle remit sa tête dans son plateau (littéralement, disons), et continua à manger.

Arrivée à un moment critique de stress, Miku se pencha vers elle :

« **Mange plus lentement, sinon après tu risque d'avoir mal au ventre. **»

Gumi releva la tête, sa fourchette toujours dans la bouche, étonnée que la grande idole du lycée lui adresse la parole ainsi. Elle rougit timidement, et la remercia en bafouillant.

C'était le petit bourgeon d'une amitié naissante.

Progressivement, Miku arriva à tirer à Gumi plus de quelques mots, et les deux entreprirent une conversation effrénée sur Babylon. Où étaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Elles découvrirent avec joie que l'une et l'autre partageaient le même rêve : voir la Terre. C'est à ce moment que la verte avait froncé les sourcils, regardant dubitativement son yaourt.

« **Mais, **hésitait-elle, **vous n'y êtes pas déjà allé ? Votre récente absence ? **»

Le sang quitta soudainement le visage d'Hatsune, qui devint pâle. Len la rattrapa habilement :

« **Conneries de rumeurs, nous ne sommes jamais sortis de Babylon pendant nos vacances. **»

Malheureusement, l'erreur avait été faite. Cela lâcha un froid mordant entre les quatre.

⁂

Un soleil timide pointait au-dessus des immeubles gris. Les voitures vrombissantes dégageaient toujours autant de pollutions, donnant des nausées aux moins habitués. Au loin, on entendait le bourdonnement incessant et sourd des usines. Sur les trottoirs, des babyloniens se hâtaient pour de quelconques raisons futiles, les yeux rivés sur le monde informatique de leur portable. La société était étouffante. La ville était une zone commerciale à elle seule, une grosse boule de monde qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Esthétisme. On ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, les barrières de pastel l'empêchait, alors on s'entassait les uns sur les autres. « _Vient, on va au World's End Dancehall !_ », ces phrases ont été si souvent entendues …

Le soleil brillait. Les deux amies rigolaient en quittant l'ombre d'un immeuble qui touchait le ciel, s'engageant sur le trottoir d'un pont. Ces jours étaient si rares, lorsque le bleu couvrant le dessus de nos têtes n'était pas caché par des nuages lourds. La pollution semblait s'être retirée, pour une fois. « _Le mécanisme compliqué des relents de vents qui arrivent à atteindre Babylon malgré sa hauteur._ » annonça Gumi. En la regardant avec un air désolé, Miku la corrigea : « _Non, le soleil a seulement décidé de nous faire grâce de sa présence._ », et rigola. Sa nouvelle amie lui avait lancé un regard étonné, avant de rire à son tour. Jusqu'à ce jour, Megpoid avait toujours cru que Babylon ne pouvait pas être vu positivement. Ce soir là, elle avait accepté de rester du côté Nord pour raccompagner Hastune chez elle. Ses deux amis Kagamine ayant eu un empêchement, elle voulait une compagnie, et elle désignait celle de Gumi « intéressante ». Le long du chemin, l'idole aux cheveux bleus avait tenu une bonne partie de la conversation.

« **Babylon est la représentation de la folie humaine, mais aussi elle est une sorte d'accomplissement de la science des Hommes. Surélever une ville relève sûrement de l'impossible sur Terre. Ils nous ont oublié, ils nous ont rayé … Peut être que nos semblables là-bas ne supportaient pas d'avoir des personnes au-dessus d'eux. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que nous nous considérions comme des chanceux. Les quelques héritiers des premiers habitants de la ville. Ce n'est pas si mal, que de ne pas vivre parmi ceux qui nous ont fait disparaître. Mais le jour où Babylon tombera …** »

Oui, il valait mieux mettre cette phrase en suspens. Gumi n'avait jamais considéré vivre ici comme une chance. Peut-être était-il temps d'y repenser …

Toujours en riant, les deux amies s'arrêtèrent au milieu du pont passant au-dessus de l'allée de la Parade. Elle se tournèrent vers le bout Est de l'allée, où, semblant si loin, le soleil se couchait. Sa lumière orangée rougeaude se reflétait sur le pastel consolidé, et donnait le spectacle le plus magnifique qu'on pouvait voir à Babylon. Un ciel de dégradés rouges, jaunes, orange, avec des nuages dans des nuances de violet, en plus des rayonnements de toutes couleurs des pastels. Le moment ne dura qu'un instant, le temps que le soleil mit pour effleurer l'horizon. Aucun des passants ne s'étaient arrêtés, seules Gumi et Miku se tenaient contre la rambarde, collées l'une à l'autre - bras l'un dans l'autre - de telle façon que leurs cheveux se mêlaient dans un contraste étrange. Les yeux étincelants, elles pointaient l'horizon du doigt en s'émerveillant.

Qui l'eût cru ?

* * *

⁂

* * *

La porte délabrée coulissa difficilement sur ses gongs. La construction improvisée s'ébranla. Elle regardait le sol, fatiguée, mais elle entendit dans le fond de la pièce un bruit sourd, des objets qui tombaient. Quelqu'un était là. Mais quand elle redressa la tête, il n'y avait personne. Juste un matériel de soin éparpillé par terre.

* * *

⁂

* * *

Miku ouvrit son bentô qui émit un _clack_ lorsque le couvercle sauta. L'intérieur était bien garnis, de quoi en faire baver Gumi, qui louchait dessus du coin de l'œil. Les deux filles s'étaient assises dans les marches menant au gymnase du lycée, au calme. Depuis une semaine, les deux étaient inséparables. Personne ne comprenait, et ne regardait que plus mal la verte, tout en montant sa popularité. En ces quelques jours, elles avaient tellement appris l'une de l'autre … Gumi découvrait une Miku lassée, fatiguée, qui ne veut pas forcément de sa popularité, et qui rêvait de la Terre. Miku apprenait de Gumi une tristesse immense suite à la solitude et la réclusion continuelle. Les sujets seront passés des amis aux amours, en repassant à la vie à Babylon. Avec surprise, elles se découvrirent un béguin commun pour le professeur d'histoire. En rigolant, elles admirent que c'était de loin un amour à sens unique. Vint aussi les Matryoshkas, et la Panda Hero. Après deux, trois mots, le sujet fut clos.

Mais même dans les plus lourds silences, elles comprenaient l'autre.

* * *

⁂

* * *

Luka rouvrit les yeux, lentement. La douleurs semblait s'être nettement dissipée, à en devenir supportable. Elle avait l'esprit clair. Pas de vision trouble. Pas de bouche pâteuse. Pas d'oreilles bouchées. Une personne se penche sur elle pour finir le bandage de son bras gauche, et y placer une attelle. Doucement, le drap blanc revient couvrir son corps.

« **Ça me rassure, **murmure-t-on, **il n'y a que ton bras qui est encore à soigner …** »

Ayant l'impression de reconnaître la voix, elle tourna vivement la tête.

Personne.

Elle cligna des yeux, croyant à une hallucination. Un puzzle compliqué commença à se former dans son crâne qui hurlait déjà douleur. La première chose qui lui revint en tête était … Les Remote Controle. La connexion se forma enfin. Depuis quand était-elle alité !? Qui la soignait. En grimaçant, elle se releva dans le lit de fortune. Une baraque. Le nom n'avait même pas à franchir ses lèvres, la porte s'ouvrit.

« **Gumi !** »

L'intéressée releva la tête de surprise, laissant tomber son sac de cours net. Elle accourut au pied du lit, s'y jeta à genoux et serra avec retenue son amie aux cheveux roses. Les larmes coulèrent, sans qu'on ne su vraiment pourquoi. Mais ça leur fit du bien. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi, à se tenir l'une contre l'autre. Les émotions passées, Megpoid réussis à faire tenir debout Luka, et l'asseoir sur la table … Enfin la planche de bois posée sur des parpaings. Elles discutèrent des derniers jours, presqu'avec timidité, de tout ce qu'elle avait raté. Une longue semaine passée comme le sommeil d'une nuit. En insistant, Gumi demanda si elle se rappelait de quoi que ce soit pendant sa convalescence. La réponse restait une négation. Alors … qui ?

« **Maintenant que tu as retrouvé toute ta tête, je vais pouvoir t'annoncer quelque chose … **

\- **Quoi donc ?**

-** Disons …** elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-** Tu m'inquiètes … Dis ! **»

Semblant fuir son regard, elle tourna la tête sur le côté, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« **Je vais rejoindre les Matryoshkas. **»

* * *

_Aaah, Luka, notre chère Luka ... C'est quand elle est arrivée dans l'histoire que j'ai commencé à m'imposer un scénario ; trop de personnages quand il ne devait y en avoir que deux, c'est déroutant (euh ?). Bref._


	6. Je veux rejoindre les Matryoshkas !

Gumi s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, et – yeux plissés – elle l'observa.

Il avait des manies, des tocs de Matryoshka, c'était flagrant. Ce genre de petits détails qui dénotait dans toute une farandole de gestes, qu'on remarquait après avoir passé des heures, des heures, et des heures, à observer l'ennemi. Le syndrome que leur refilait Atchii - en plus d'être irréversible -, semblait laisser quelques effets indésirables. Une surexcitation, des pupilles dilatées comme si on avait pris trois kilos de keum, une peau toujours un peu blanchie. Le phénomène qu'elle fixait n'en était pas à un stade critique. Il avait des gestes hachés, saccadés, fermant et ouvrant le poing d'irritation, et dans ses yeux brillaient un éclat démentiel. Elle le savait un membre loyal, qui donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans une bataille.

Dérangé par cette paire d'yeux qui ne le quittaient pas, il se tourna vers elle dans une attitude de mépris, et partis. Gumi sourit.

Elle avait sa cible.

⁂

Megpoid traversa d'un pas décidé la salle de classe, défonçant ses talons contre le sol. Ses poings serrés faisaient blanchir ses phalanges. Elle se planta devant le bureau d'Ichigo, qui buvait tranquillement un jus de fruit en brique. Il la dévisagea avec ses grands yeux noisette qui tiraient vers le vert. Elle ne remarqua par l'énorme pansement qui lui couvrait la joue droite, elle l'apostropha :

« **Je veux rencontrer Atchii.** »

Il sursauta, entama un mouvement vers l'avant pour ne pas s'étouffer , et posa sa boisson. Son regard avait brièvement balayé la classe, la peur soudaine déchirant son regard. Gumi savait, on ne l'avait pas entendue. Ils n'écoutaient pas.

Hashiya se leva en l'entraînant avec lui dans le couloir.

« **MAIS TU ES FOLLE !**

-** Parle moins fort …**

\- **Mais tu es folle !**

\- **Je sais. Tous ceux qui entreprennent cette démarche sont mal dans leur tête, de toute façon.**

\- **Non !**

\- **Ne viens pas me dire que tu cherche absolument à cacher ton appartenance au gang … Tu es un matryoshka. **»

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester. Le regard de Megpoid l'en dissuada. Après un long moment d'hésitation, où il pesait le pour et le contre, il soupira.

« **Garde le silence, d'accord ? J'en parlerais aux Remote Control, ses bras droits. Es-tu sûre de-**

\- **Oui. J'ai une vengeance à exécuter …**

\- **Les Matrysohkas ce n'est pas que ça.** » Elle lui lança un regard dans le genre « tu te fiches de moi ? », mais il avait commencé à se détourner. Revenir à sa brique de jus de fruit. « **Je compte sur ton silence.** »

Gumi haussa les épaules devant la porte de la salle de classe qui venait de refermer. De toute façon, personne n'écoutait.

* * *

⁂

* * *

Luka s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée de boue croupie. Elle était figée, pourtant ses jambes, ses mains tremblaient. Elle était sûre de claquer des dents, aussi. Le changement de hauteur, après avoir clandestinement quitté la baraque de Gumi, lui avait offert une migraine destructrice. La rumeur du vent chaud et tenace donnait des nausées. L'air est légèrement plus frais, sur les toits de Babylon. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux pimpants regarda, dépitée, son lieu de vie. La toile qui couvrait des planches de bois plantées dans le sol et disposées en fouillis en guise de toit avait été déchirée, et elle imaginait bien que l'intérieur avait pris l'humidité. Elle était fatiguée. Mais elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Alors, prenant son mal en patience, elle replaça une bâche sur son toit, redressa quelques planches, replanta quelques clous. Ses pieds enfoncés jusqu'aux chevilles dans la tourbe épaisse fatiguaient ses muscles. La pluie était froide, rendant ses vêtements poisseux, mais le vent chaud qui avait tourné traînait de fortes odeurs venant de la décharge. Avec des « frosh » à chaque pas, elle s'attaqua au flanc gauche de son abri. Mais ses mains refusèrent de bouger. C'était le côté le plus disloqué, où même des planches étaient brisées en deux. Le corps de Luka eut un violent soubresaut, se plia en deux, et elle vomit. Peu de choses, mais c'était déjà le peu qu'elle avait avalé ce matin. Du sang tachait encore un morceau de toile blanche qui trempait par terre. Du sang séché. Du sang pourris. Son sang. Des souvenirs déchirant remontèrent. Toujours cassée en deux, toussant, crachant, un cri rauque déchira son larynx. Ses tempes battaient douloureusement, elle crut presque sentir ses cicatrices se rouvrir. Tentant d'occulter tout ça, elle se releva lentement. Mais son regard se posa sur des bouts de chairs et de peaux encore accrochés aux clous saillants. Un haut-le-cœur la secoua. Et une brise apporta des odeurs de viande pourrie. Elle vomit une nouvelle fois. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle renifla.

Après avoir passé dix minutes sous la pluie à se tenir le ventre, elle bougea. Ses pieds embourbés se posèrent avec difficulté sur la planche posée à plat devant le trou béant qui formait la porte. Avant, il y avait un rideau. Elle en était fière, de son rideau aux fleurs violettes. Il prônait maintenant, déchiré, à terre. Elle ne fit qu'un pas à l'intérieur, un seul pas, elle s'effondra à genoux. Les larmes ne demandèrent pas leur reste pour couler à flots. Sur le mur en face, écris en lettre de sang, le mot « traîtresse » emplissait la pièce de haine.

« **Pardonne-moi …. **»

* * *

⁂

* * *

Du haut de son immeuble désaffecté, la chef des Matrysoshkas eut un rire tonitruant, qui glaça une fois de plus le sang de ses troupes.

« **Gumi Megpoid, hein !?**

\- **Oui,** confirma Len avec un regard d'incompréhension, **c'est 'Chigo qui a transmit sa demande …**

-** L'ancien tuteur de Meg.** » compléta sa sœur.

Atchii acquiesça d'un mouvement vague de la tête. Elle regardait le lointain, elle regardait le soleil qui disparaissait doucement derrière la couche de nuages formant une barrière autour de la ville. La réponse était toute donnée, mais elle laissa ses deux subordonnés attendre. Ses cheveux paraissant actuellement verts voltigeaient mollement, que ses troupes – à quinze étages plus bas – devaient à peine apercevoir.

« **Amenez-la moi demain … Chigo se chargera d'elle.**

-** Okay patron ! **» s'exclama la fille avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent.

Le garçon resta, lui, encore un moment, tentant de déchiffrer cette expression qu'il ne connaissait pas chez leur chef …

* * *

⁂

* * *

Gumi était énervée. Elle semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur, mais là elle l'était vraiment. Ces gens la répugnaient … L'Homme en toute sa modestie lui donnait des maux de tête. Elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion après avoir vu le papier plus qu'officiel de l'exclusion des baraques sur le toit de son immeuble. Merde, elle allait devoir dormir dans la rue ! Sa première pensée fut d'aller chercher asile auprès de Luka, mais l'idée fut aussitôt rayée. Son amie avait assez à gérer comme ça … Elle était sérieusement décidée à squatter un autre toit, et réfléchissait lorsque -

«** Megpoid ~ ! **»

Ses dents grincèrent. Certes il y avait un joli ton mélodieux, mais elle détestait cette voix !

« **Quoi ?** » répliqua-t-elle un peu trop sèchement à son goût, pivotant sur un pied pour se tourner vers Rin. La petite lycéenne aux cheveux blonds et à la mignonne petite frimousse se frayait un chemin dans le couloir. « **Tu as besoin de moi ?** redemanda-t-elle.

\- **Oui, et non … Miku aimerait que tu manges avec nous ce midi. Et 'Chigo te cherchait.**

\- **Chigo ?**

\- **Ichigo, pardon !** se rattrapa-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

-** D'accord … Je verrais, pour ce midi.**

\- **Miku a un truc important à te dire !** »

Mais la verte était déjà repartie. Le nez de Rin se plissa de mécontentement. « **Je ne l'apprécie pas …**»

⁂

L'idole aux cheveux bleus du lycée jubilait. C'était rare venant de la chef des Matryoshkas, elle préférait apprécier une victoire écrasante, ou rire d'une opération exécutée avec succès. Elle jubilait d'un truc idiot, mais ça la faisait sourire bêtement. Elle, fille de petite fortune, personne sachant « se faire entendre » (sans mauvais jeu de mots), et imposer sa présence, venait de faire l'acte le plus honteux de sa vie d'étudiante. Fermement, elle avait apposé une plainte concernant le 35ème immeuble de la zone B, au Sud de Babylon. Concernant certaines baraques, qui ne lui avaient jamais posé le moindre problème, était donné qu'elle vivait dans l'autre partie de la ville. Mettre des gens à la rue n'était pas jouissif … Mais elle voulait Gumi dans ses filets.

La protéger.

À n'importe quel moyen.

⁂

Ils étaient assis sur les marches menant au local de sport. À cette heure, on mangeait, personne ne les verrait.

Mais ils s'en fichaient d'être _vus_. Ils ne voulaient juste pas être _entendus_.

«** Alors ?**

\- **Tu as de la chance …**

\- **C'est un oui.**

\- **C'est un petit oui. La Remote Control a râlé. **

\- **J'm'en fous. Quand ?**

\- **Ce soir.**

-** DÉJÀ !?** » s'étrangla Gumi.

Ichigo lui lança un regard de travers, où se lisait presqu'un peu de pitié.

Gumi, après avoir avalé sa surprise, et regardé son ami brun partir, sourit. Même plus, elle rigola. Un rire amer.

Sans émotions.

⁂

Len, plein de bonne volonté, colla sa bouteille d'eau glacée dans le cou de sa sœur. Celle-ci hurla de surprise, et tenta de lui piquer le bras avec une fourchette. Gumi, hésitante, les regardait faire. Miku, tout sourire, finit par la rejoindre, et elles allèrent dehors pour manger.

« **Merci de m'avoir attendue, **murmura Gumi en baissant le regard.

\- **Mais ce n'est rien, **rigola la bleue en s'asseyant à une table, **tu étais avec Hachiya ?** »

Le cœur de la verte ne put s'empêcher de faire un bond. Elle l'appelait par son prénom !? Même Gumi avait mis beaucoup de temps avant d'appeler Miku ainsi. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la sociabilité ... Gumi hocha la tête.

« **Dis-moi …** » hésita Hatsune d'une petite voix, comme si elle avait du mal à le dire. Son regard était fuyant. « **Comment … Comment payes-tu tes frais de scolarité ? **»

L'autre se figea.

« **Mes … Parents … Pourquoi ?**

\- **Tu es orpheline. **»

Cette fois, Gumi tiqua. Elle posa le sandwich qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer, et découvrait le regard cinglant de son amie.

« **Où veux-tu en venir ?**

-** Tu dois beaucoup travailler, pour te débrouiller seule … Ta tante s'occupe de toi ?** »

Gumi hésitait. Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou elle s'inquiétait vraiment ?

«** Ma tante est morte.**

\- **Oh … **»

Il n'y avait aucune surprise dans sa voix.

« **En fait,** continua Miku, **mon père travaille pour la ville de Babylon, donc il sait beaucoup de choses … **

\- **Tu ne vivais pas seule ?**

\- **Je vis seule. Il a reconstruit sa vie. **»

La verte acquiesça en se réintéressant à son sandwich.

« **Les baraques vont être détruites. Tu n'as plus de '**_**chez toi**_**', non ?**

\- **Si. Je sais où aller …**

\- **Tu es à la rue.** »

Cette conversation commença à l'emmerder. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un regard des plus noirs, mais elle fut happée par l'air désolé, suppliant de Miku. Scotchée par ces yeux bleus où brillait trop de compassion.

« **Tu peux venir emménager un certain temps chez moi ... **»

Emménager dans la zone Nord ? Emménager avec quelqu'un ? La proposition de lui déplut pas, loin de là, mais l'idole risquait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. En tant que future matryoshka, comme en tant que Panda Hero. Elle déglutit. Quelque chose se tramait. Pourtant elle fit mine d'être moyennement intéressée, et répondit :

« **J'y réfléchirait.** » simplement.

Il était hors de question de montrer ses faiblesses aux autres.

⁂

Miku ne jubilait plus.

Miku ruminait.

* * *

⁂

* * *

Le soir à Babylon était un moment à part, pour qui serait observateur. Même si le soleil avait depuis longtemps disparu, il continuait à diffuser une douce lumière orangée. Les rues n'étaient pas pleines à craquer, les voitures se raréfiaient, et les magasins encore ouverts faisaient clignoter la ville de mille couleurs.

Le cimetière des pneus, lui aussi prenait des teintes colorée doucereuses. Des teintes de rouge. Et le bâtiment désaffecté auquel faisait face Gumi n'était pas d'exception. On avait l'impression que du sang suintait de par les fenêtres, et coulait sur les parois tel un liquide poisseux. Aucun bruit. Aucune matryoshka. Rien.

La pièce était sombre, très sombre. Trop sombre. Une ampoule qui pendait au plafond envoyait des raies de lumière par-à-coup, faisant ressortir l'état délabré de la pièce. Elle était située au rez-de-chaussée, heureusement, mais plutôt difficile à dénicher. La Panda Hero se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à la description de Luka. Son amie rose ne se souvenait absolument plus des deux jours qui suivaient son étape de transition. Gumi avait donc pour but de ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Profitant de la lumière occasionnelle, elle détailla la pièce minuscule. Des gravats. Un mur à gauche était crevé. Les meubles détruits s'entassaient dans un chaos total. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, Atchii l'avait accueillis avec un sourire féroce, assise sur un grand siège noir derrière un bureau dont tout un flanc manquait. Derrière Megpoid, Ichigo lui effleura l'épaule comme signe d'encouragement, avant de refermer la porte. Dans une tornade, deux personnes l'encadrèrent, apparaissant de nul part. Une paire de personnes se ressemblant énormément, aux cheveux noirs de jais, et au regard démentiel. La Panda Hero les connaissait. Les Remote Control …

« **Alors voici la 'tite nouvelle ! **rit la fille d'une voix éraillée et grinçante.

\- **La 'tite copine de Chigo !?** rajouta le garçon.

\- **Non !**

\- **Assez !** »

Gumi sursauta en entendant la voix de sa pire ennemie, si proche … Au moins, elle était plus acceptable que celle de l'hystérique. Les yeux de la chef, jaunes et bleus, la fixaient.

« **Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

-** Gumi Megpoid.**

\- **Tu te surnommeras-**

\- **Meg'.**

\- **Hors de question.** »

À côté d'elle, le garçon eut un rire malsain. Gumi serra le poing, se retenant de frapper.

« **Je choisis ton surnom.**

\- **Meg' est déjà pris ?**

\- **Elle était une traîtresse. **»

Elle ne dit rien de plus, se mordant la langue.

« **Tu seras Gum'.** »

Gumi ouvrit la bouche, exécuta un pas en avant pour protester. Mais son mouvement s'arrêta là. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid. Une morsure intérieure qui l'avait violemment pris par revers. Devant elle, les Remote Control avaient pris place aux côtés d'Atchii, et ils la regardaient comme un monstre de foire. La verte réussit à lâcher un râle, avant que toute forme de mots ne soit avalé par ses claquement de dents. Sa vue était plus qu'altérée, ce n'était qu'un brouillon de couleurs trop vives. Son estomac se noua, la douleur lui faucha les jambes. Elle serrait les dents si fort qu'elle avait l'impression de les briser. Elle ne tomberait pas dans les pommes ! Les frissons qui la parcouraient devinrent des tremblements de plus en plus violent, elle s'étala par terre. Sa tête était réduite en bouillie, son cerveau formant des miasmes qui n'arrivaient plus à fournir des pensées cohérentes. Elle était sûre que ses yeux saignaient. Lentement, le noir tomba sur elle. Toujours secouée, elle réussit à hurler.

« **Bienvenue parmi les Matryoshkas.** » ricana Atchii.

Elle sombra.

* * *

⁂

* * *

Luka se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Elle était devant le lycée, en uniforme, prête à attaquer sa première journée de cours après sa convalescence. Elle avait passé des heures au téléphone avec le secrétariat pour négocier son retour. Ils n'avaient pas chipoté. Son frisson se finit par un long soupir, et elle passa le portail.

Oh comble de l'étonnement, des murmures surpris germèrent dans les couloirs lorsqu'on la vit passer. Certaines personnes vinrent même prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais une quelconque bonne nouvelle était de toute façon balayée par les rumeurs de traîtrise que persiflait les matryoshka. Elle ne redoutait que ce moment où elle rentrerait en classe, et qu'elle sera obligée de _le_ voir. Son cœur souffrait tellement …

La porte chuinta, et la présenta à la vue de toutes les personnes déjà présente de sa classe. On se retourna, la parole soudainement coupée. Humblement, elle baissa la tête, et avança à grandes enjambées à sa place, aux côtés de la fenêtre. Elle avait fermé les yeux, pour s'asseoir. Pour éviter la personne derrière elle qui la fixait. Lorsque le cours commença, le prof ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander des explications, devant tout le monde. Elle inventa une histoire, disant avoir été attaquée par un des chiens de la Parade le jour de l'accident. Et ce n'était pas complément faux. Juste qu'officiellement, aucun chien ne s'était échappé …

Avec une immense pointe de déception, elle remarqua que Gumi était absente. Et elle passa sa première journée seule, enterrée sous les reproches.

* * *

_Je crois que je vais étendre les jours de sorties des chapitres ... Parce que jusqu'ici je fais ma maligne à en poster tout les deux jours (approximativement), mais tout est déjà tapé. Et quand j'arriverais au chapitre 10, là où je n'ai encore rien écris, je vais mettre un mois avant de le finir ... Et je vais perdre des lecteurs._

_N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ! Et il me reste 3, 4 chapitres à écrire avant la fin de l'histoire, si vous voulez rajouter une référence de chanson dans l'histoire, proposez !_


	7. Transition et test

_TROP D'ABSENCE !_

_Je l'ai vaguement précisé, mais j'avais des problèmes d'ordinateur portable jusqu'ici (longtemps, depuis Février) et je ne pouvais ni répondre aux reviews, ni poster. Je m'excuse platement ..._ _Mais PHMB reprend, et je compte bien le finir !_

Shiro_ : Tu es la première personne à poster un review sur cette fanfic, qu'est-ce que j'ai été contente de le voir ! En plus il est délicieusement long, pleins de questions, et pleins de petites remarques qui m'ont aidées à écrire les derniers chapitres. Je vais donc essayer de répondre à tout au mieux que je peux, en espérant que tu verras ça un jour :c  
_

_C'est vrai, les personnages sont très peu développés, par rapport aux "pourquoi" ils sont ici, ou pourquoi ils font ça. Et la réponse de ces maladresses est très simple : le fanfic devait être en deux chapitres au début ! À aucun moment quand j'ai tramé l'histoire je n'ai jugé nécessaire de savoir le passée des personnages. Finalement tout sera expliqué pendant la chute finale, surtout par rapport aux Matryoshkas._

_Le lien Atchii/Hachi est très bien trouvé, et je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé ! J'avais vraiment crée ce surnom parce que Miku a éternué dans son mégaphone._

_Hashiya Ichigo est le nom sous lequel apparaît le rappeur utaite Hashiyan dans Smiley*2GS. Désolée, par rapport aux visages et aux vêtements, je l'explique brièvement par moments (les cheveux noirs des Kagamine, les vêtements de la Panda Hero qui apparaît sous deux apparences différentes dans le clip, ...), mais je pars vraiment du principe que tout le monde a déjà vu des fanarts partout et peut facilement se faire lui-même une idée du physique._

_Et oui, les Matry' ont des capacités de régénérations, et se soignent entre eux c:_

_Merci encore pour ton review !_

* * *

« **...**  
\- **Tu crois qu'elle est morte ?**  
\- **T'es con. **»

La paire de jumeaux se rapprocha d'un pas vers la cage. La fille appuya son front contre les barreaux, laissant quelques cheveux de sa mèche désorganisée passer à l'intérieur. Elle gonfla ses joues.

«** HEY ! Ça va faire 8 jours cocotte, faudrait peut-être que t'émerges ..** »

La forme tordue qui semblait émerger du sol gémit longuement. Elle s'extrayait du béton froid, titubant comme un zombie, fixant la Remote Control tel un démon.

« **Huit ... Jours ... Déjà ?**  
\- **Tu préfères rater les cours, c'est ça ?** » mais le ton sarcastique s'étrangla lorsque Gumi s'accrocha aux barreaux avec l'énergie du désespoir, l'obligeant à reculer.

La cellule, après tant de jours d'occupation, était dans un état pitoyable. D'ailleurs, elle tirait plus vers la cage d'animal que vers la cellule, avec son plafond de bois. La planche était griffée, fissurée, marquée de sang et de morceaux d'ongle. La furie avait réussis à tordre des barreaux. Le sol était couvert de sang, de mèches de cheveux, de vêtements précédemment déchirés. Gumi avait le visage mouillé, et couvert de croûtes. Un de ses yeux était enflé, et ses bras étaient une même cicatrice. La Remote Control se mordit la lèvre. Cette fille dépassait de loin les deux jours moyens de convalescence, seules trois personnes – dont elle et son frère – avaient souffert 10 longs jours. Ce qui l'effrayait de plus, était le fait qu'elle soit dans un état de telle démence qu'on ne pouvait pas la soigner. Même quand elle dormait, elle était comme un chien aux aguets.

«** Luka ...** »

Rin écarquilla les yeux. Encore ?

« **Elle va bien ? ...** »

La Remote Control claqua la langue, et se détourna, sans répondre. Son frère, pour une fois plus mature, répondit :

« **Elle a reprit les cours, tout le monde l'adore, tout va bien ...**  
\- **C'est bien ... Alors ... **»

Elle se rétama d'une masse contre les barreaux, retournant dans les vapes de son esprit embrumé.

⁂

À cause de ses blessures encore douloureuses, Luka avait demandé qu'on lui évite des tâches pénibles, qui la faisaient souffrir. Les cicatrices sur ses tempes menaçaient de se rouvrir à tout moment, et son bras avait du mal à supporter les charges lourdes, son coude lâchait – trop – souvent ... Et surtout, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était une douleur incessante aux genoux. Après un passage forcé à l'infirmerie, elle avait été définitivement dispensée des taches ménagères, et de sport. Bien sûr, il restait toujours des professeurs un peu butés, qui continuaient à lui donner des piles de livres à transporter d'une classe à l'autre. C'est ce qu'avait décidé le prof d'Arts plastiques, la trouvant beaucoup plus utile dans son cours que dans celui d'athlétisme dont elle faisait originellement partie.  
Elle chancelait dans le couloirs où courraient bon nombres d'élèves vaquant d'une activité à l'autre en cette banale après-midi, louchant une nouvelle fois sur les trois livres de cours, les deux cahiers de dessin, en plus d'un sac plastique remplis de tubes de gouache, d'acrylique ou de peinture à l'huile, qu'elle tenait actuellement au bout des bras, collés contre son ventre. Un aller simple dans le genre ne la dérangeait pas plus, mais à ce moment elle entamait son quatrième. Jusqu'ici elle se débrouillait très bien, les autres étaient trop occupés pour penser à la faire tomber, ou à la bousculer.  
Mais il suffisait qu'elle y pense pour qu'elle fasse une bourde. Luka s'empêtra les pieds et tomba. Maladroitement, cherchant à ne pas perdre totalement l'équilibre, elle tomba net sur les genoux, faisant tomber son chargement, et poussa un cri de douleur. Emportée par l'élan (involontaire), le haut de son corps partit en avant, et ce fut ses coudes qui la rattrapèrent. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était presque haletante. Elle se releva, et des bruits s'agitèrent. On riait d'elle. Tous la regardaient avec un sadisme évident, se délectant d'un air gourmand de sa chute et de son humiliation. Les ignorant, elle entreprit de remettre en pile les livres dont elle était chargée.  
En poussant un soupir de désespoir, elle vit que le sac plastique était renversé sur le côté, et toutes les peintures en étaient sorties. Patiemment, elle commença à ramasser une par une la quelque centaine de tubes. Et puis une paire de mains se joignit à la sienne. En levant les yeux, elle vit Ichigo. Luka se figea.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu ...**  
\- **Encore le prof d'Arts-plastiques qui te cherche la misère ? **»

Elle resta la bouche ouverte. Détourner ainsi la question voulait dire qu'il ne répondrait à rien. Ou du moins pas ici ... À deux ils finirent rapidement de ramasser tout ce qu'elle avait fait tomber. Elle eut envie de pleurer de joie en le voyant fusiller du regard tous ceux qui osaient faire un commentaire. Elle se releva, il lui rendit le sac plastique, et repartit en silence, sans un regard. Luka le regarda s'éloigner, et souffla du bout des lèvres :

« **Tu me pardonnes, hein ? ... **»

⁂

Dans un geste violent, Gumi essuya le filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Devant elle, elle voyait l'éclat froid que lui renvoyaient les yeux de la Remote Control. D'une main un peu trop tremblante à son goût, elle saisit l'un des barreaux.

« **Combien de temps ... ?**  
\- **15 jours.** »

Elle déglutit, et la salive passant dans sa gorge sèche fit un bruit moribond. Elle avait soif. Elle avait faim. Sa vue était floue, tout tanguait autours d'elle. Une sensation du monde troublée ... Elle s'assit lentement sur les genoux. Derrière la Remote Control, une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte contrastait dans l'obscurité presque totale de la pièce. Mais la longue chevelure dandinante la renseignait sur l'identité de la personne.

« **Tu es notre plus longue convalescente depuis la création des Maryoshkas,** railla la voix crissante d'Atchii, **il était temps que tu t'pointes. **»

Gumi aurait voulu lui faire un doigt. Histoire de lui montrer respectueusement sa façon de penser. Au lieu de quoi, lorsqu'elle desserra la mâchoire, elle se mit à claquer des dents.  
Froid. Elle avait horriblement froid.  
La porte de la cage s'ouvrit avec un grincement irritant, et elle reçu une couverture en pleine face.

« **Couvre-toi ! On sors. **»

« _Oui, chef._ » vomit-elle intérieurement. Ce qu'elle pouvait emmerder les donneurs d'ordres. En se levant elle fut horrifiée de voir l'état de son corps. Qu'elle tienne sur ses jambes était un miracle : c'était à pleurer. Les os ressortaient et se dessinaient sous la peau, comme s'il n'y avait plus un milligramme de graisse. Elle tituba. Mais personne ne vint la soutenir. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Ils allaient l'amener au centre de la cour du QG pour tester se capacités psychiques, si capacités elle avait. La lumière du jours lui détruisit les yeux. Elle lâcha un râle de douleur en se pliant en deux. Sans se soucier de sa douleur, la Remote Control la chopa par le bras et la tira pour qu'elle avance. Elle trébucha et dévala les décombres qui montaient doucement en pente pour mener à cette salle exigus et noire où elle avait été enfermée. L'accès était dissimulé derrière deux énormes blocs de pierres plus grands que le plus grand habitant de Babylon (le professeur Shion, pour les détails ...). Inquiète, la verte vit qu'elle s'était ouvert le genoux en tombant. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la minuscule ouverture entre les deux blocs, où Gumi s'écorcha méchamment le bras, ils arrivèrent devant la plaine désolée des bâtiments rasés. C'était une petite zone, peu appréciée car souvent squattée par des gens de la mairie qui veulent absolument reconstruire quelque chose, elle jouxtait de quelques mètres le territoire des Matryoshkas. C'est là-bas qu'ils se dirigèrent, slalomant entre les débris et les immeubles pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Après cette petite promenade – fort rafraîchissante ! - la nouvelle membre du gang se retrouva dans une clairière au milieu des HLM désaffectés. Comme à leur habitude, suivant les normes des habitants classiques, les membres présents étaient perchés aux fenêtres. Dans la cour étaient plantés des pieux de bois, des mannequins bourrés de mousse, de nombreux objets amenés par les matryoshkas eux-mêmes (des objets en verre, quelques petits meubles, et ... un caleçon ?), sur un mur avait été attaché un énorme matelas utilisé pour l'escalade, et – attaché à un pieu – se trémoussait un petit lapin. Gumi déglutit en voyant le petit animal.

« **Premier test,** beugla le frère des Remote Control après qu'il se soit assuré que sa chère chef soit bien installée – à l'abri des regards de ses troupes –, **test physique.** »

Plantée au milieu de la cour, l'intéressée chancela. Elle devait frapper dans l'imposant matelas fixé au mur, ça coulait de source. Mais ils pensaient vraiment qu'elle serait capable de faire quoi que ce soit à ce pauvre matelas avec le peu de force qu'elle avait ? Même en exploitant les pouvoirs de la Panda Hero elle serait incapable de percer le tissu ... Alors, avec toute la volonté du monde, elle se dirigea vers la zone test. Et y abattit son poing de toutes ses forces, à s'en faire reculer.

« **Nul.** » et sa sœur gribouilla quelque chose sur un morceau de papier.

Autour d'elle des rires germèrent. Où voulaient-ils en venir !?

« **Éléments,** enchaîna le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, **essaie de faire apparaître du feu, de l'eau, de l'herbe, ou de déclencher du vent ...** »

Elle en resta pantelante. Ce test était d'une débilité suprême. La mine déconfite, elle dévisagea toutes les personnes en hauteur qui s'esclaffaient. Elle serra les dents, son genoux lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Froissée, fatiguée, elle tourna la tête vers le caleçon par terre, se concentrant autant qu'elle le pouvait. C'est pas comme si elle ne connaissait pas non plus la méthode, elle avait l'habitude de certains pouvoirs, mais par après 15 jours de transe. Le sous-vêtement pris feu.

« **Positif. Tu te sens capable de te cloner ? **»

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Hors de question.

« **Négatif. Invisibilité ?** »

Sa réponse fut un nouveau non. Puisqu'elle avait le choix ...

« **Négatif. Lévitation ?**  
\- **Je ne me sens pas vraiment d'attaque,** souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix éraillée.  
\- **Négatif. Prémonition ? **»

Si. Ça, elle savait faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le prouver, en toute circonstance, et elle ne savait pas s'en servir. Hésitante, elle ferma les yeux, et hocha doucement la tête.

« **Positif ...** »

Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Elle le sentait.

Elle sentait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui montait en elle aussi vite que se mit à descendre sa température. Apeurée, elle regarda ses mains devenir blanches, blanches, si blanches ... Le sol changea de couleur, elle frémit et se sentit tomber. Mais elle n'exécuta qu'un pas en arrière. Tête levée, elle vit le ciel vibrer, et se changer doucement en orange. Les murs beiges devenaient bleus, le sol virait au vert, et toutes les personnes qui la fixaient pimpaient dans des couleurs insupportables. Elle entendit qu'on rigolait de plus belle. À nouveau elle considérait ses mains. Ses mains blafardes, qui s'étaient mises à grossir, légèrement, à retrouver toute la chair qu'elles avaient perdu pendant tous ces jours de privation. Sa blessure au genoux commença à se referma doucement, lui procurant de légers chatouillis, de même que sa peau esquintée au bras.

« **... Télékinésie ? **»

Gumi se retourna vers lui. Il la fixait avec insistance. Combien de fois l'avait-elle fait répéter avant qu'elle ne l'entende ? Elle tendit le bras vers l'un des meubles situés à quelques mètres d'elle, et d'un geste vif, l'envoya valser contre le mur opposé. Le Remote Control en sursauta.

« **Positif. Tu veux réessayer le clonage, l'invisibilité, ou la lévitation ? **»

Nouveau secouement de tête.

«** Téléportation ?** »

Elle fit la moue. Ça, c'était une spécialité de la Panda Hero. Et elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'être Matryoshka et être Panda Hero était différent, surtout dans l'aspect des pouvoirs. La Panda Hero libérait des sortes de fluides violâtres lorsqu'elle se déplaçait par téléportation. Fouillant au fond de son esprit de matryoshka, elle fit une tentative. Nulle.

« **Négatif. Télépathie ?** »

Elle se tourna soudainement vers lui, et il sursauta. Beaucoup de personnes se prirent d'un fou-rire.

« **Positif ... On commence les tests psychique. **»

Il désigna le tas d'objets divers. Impassible, elle fit éclater une théière perdue au milieu d'assiettes. Les rires se fanèrent. Le frère désigna cette fois le mannequin de bois. Elle le fit éclater aussi, faisant voler la mousse dans l'air lourd. À ce moment Atchii fit un geste, et la Remote Control s'avança de quelques pas :

« **Ne te retiens pas !** **Fait éclater tes émotions, libère tes capacités ! Amuse-toi ! **»

S'amuser ? Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa libre court à la vague étrange qui se frétillait en elle, ouvrant les bras. La terre vibra légèrement, un courant violent tourna soudainement autour de Gumi, et projeta tous les objets autour d'elle contre les murs. Il y eut des cris des surprise. Puis elle ferma les poings, et on entendit les murs se fissurer avec un craquement sonore, froid, sec, et terrifiant. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle entendit Atchii pouffer.

« **Okay ...** »

Le frère et la sœur se concertèrent un instant, la feuille griffonnée sous les yeux. Puis la fille retourna dans son coin, et son frère toussota.

« **Maintenant le test sur un être vivant ...** »

Gumi eut un haut-le-cœur. Un silence pesant régnait dans la cour. Tous étaient penchés à leur fenêtre, attentifs, attendant, pendus à ses actions. Elle regarda le lapin. Il était beige, avec le bout des oreilles et le ventre blanc. Ses yeux noirs étaient tant écarquillés de terreur qu'onen voyait le blanc et les veines rouges. Il n'arrêtait pas de renifler les alentours, et de se tortiller au bout de sa corde. Son pelage clair était parsemé de poussière, et il avait les oreilles tombantes. Gumi ne pouvait pas le quitter du regard. Qu'allait-il lui arriver, à ce petit ? On allait le garder, jusqu'au prochain test ? Ou on allait le relâcher dans la zone, à la merci des charognards humains, et des petits cons à la recherche d'un passe-temps. Résignée, elle ferma les yeux, et tourna la tête. Acthii éclata de rire, et la tête du lapin explosa.

⁂

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Miku rentra dans sa maison en forme de bulle, en poussant un looong soupir. Elle relâcha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, enleva sa veste verte délavée, ses baskets, et fonça à la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, elle grimaça. Être Matryoshka lui donnait un aspect déglingué, sale, négligé. On traînait dans la poussière, on se prenait toutes les saletés du vent lorsqu'on se plantait en haut des immeubles, on déchirait ses vêtements ... Pendant que l'eau du bain coulait, elle passa la main sur sa joue, étalant le sang de lapin encore chaud qu'elle avait reçu. Mais ça continuait à la faire sourire. Elle savourait le plaisir que ça sera que de voir Gumi dans ses troupes. Son gang. Elle sera sa protégée.  
À elle et à elle seule ...

⁂

Gumi resta tétanisée lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa classe. Tout le monde semblait l'adorer, tout le monde vint lui dire bonjour ... Cette soudaine augmentation de son taux de popularité lui resta en travers de la gorge toute la matinée. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo lui en explique la raison : Matryoshka. Faire partie de ce gang, c'était avoir passé la sélection, et en plus avoir supporté l'étape de transition. Et ça, ça leur forçait le respect. Entre « jeunes », tout le monde savait qui était matryoshka, mais il était interdis d'en parler à cause des « vieux ». Gumi avait encore beaucoup à apprendre ...  
Une autre des marques de respect était – bien sûr – dû à sa remarquable performance pendant le « test ».  
À chaque intercours elle restait collée à Miku, prise en sandwich entre des dizaines de personnes qu'elle ne voulait en rien connaître ou apprendre les noms. À midi elle se retranchait vers Ichigo qui traînait avec d'autres matryoshkas ; une fille aux cheveux blonds coupés courts qui la faisaient ressembler à un garçon, et un autre brun aux cheveux désorganisés et à l'étonnante voix de shôta. Ils étaient tout deux spécialisés dans le langage des animaux. Ne voulant faire aucune preuve de sociabilité elle ne retenu par leurs prénoms.

« **Les matryoshkas sont une grande famille,** expliqua Ichigo après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, **comme on est qu'une centaine tout le monde connaît tout le monde ...**  
\- **Ça doit quand même être dur de connaître tout les noms ...** »

Les trois la dévisagèrent, avant de se mettre à rire. Gumi, un instant plus tard, finit par rejoindre le mouvement.  
Le rire était contagieux ...

C'est pendant le cours de langue qu'elle y repensa. Intégrer les Matryoshkas lui avait appris que le surnom d'Hashiya Ichigo était « Chigo ».  
Et Rin l'avait appelé ainsi, non ... ?

⁂

Il observait souvent Luka. Et Gumi le regardait souvent faire. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, il était, avec les deux Remote Control, le bourreau à l'origine de ses immondes blessures. Alors pourquoi la fixait-il avec des yeux à la limite de la tristesse, accompagnés d'une pointe de colère, et une pincée de ... Désir ? Regrettait-il ce qu'il avait fait ? Et en regardant Luka, elle remarqua aussi que celle-ci cherchait continuellement le regard d'Ichigo.  
Gumi devait avouer qu'elle n'y comprenait rien ...  
Mais en observant son amie aux cheveux roses, elle vit aussi qu'elle était toujours seule. Et qu'elle était extrêmement détestée. Cette situation la révoltait.  
Alors, un midi, elle faussa compagnie à sa troupe d'amis matryoshkas pour s'asseoir en face d'elle au snack. Aussitôt des murmures germèrent autour d'elle. Luka fut d'abord surprise, puis gênée ...

« **Pourquoi est-ce que-**  
\- **Je n'aime pas te voir seule.**  
\- **Mais et les autres ?**  
\- **Je les emmerde. **»

Luka étouffa un rire, et le cœur du Gumi s'embauma de douceur. Elles mangèrent rapidement dans le silence, avant de sortir et de se mettre un peu à l'écart. Dans son dos la verte sentait le poids du regard accusateur que lui lançait Ichigo.

« **Tu as rejoins les matry', finalement ?**  
\- **Ouaip. Ce sont de chouettes types, pour certains ... Dommage.**  
\- **Ton absence, récemment, c'était ton étape de transition ?**  
\- **Tu as remarqué !?**  
\- **Quinze jours, c'est ça ?**  
\- **Mmh ... On m'a dis que j'ai détruit le record. Et que je parlais de toi.**  
\- **De moi ?**  
\- **Je m'inquiétais. La Remote Control m'a dis que je demandais tous les jours des nouvelles de toi. **»

Luka ne répondit rien, baissa la tête. Tout en marchant elle avait des gestes raides, elle boitillait. Gumi la fit s'asseoir.

«** Excuse-moi, **finit par lâcher la verte,** c'était complément idiot ...**  
\- **De qu-**  
\- **Attends ! Laisse-moi vider mon sac. Je n'aurais pas du te demander autant, seulement parce que j'étais la Panda Hero. Et je t'ai demandé de toute sacrifier. Ne pas se parler, rejoindre les matryoshkas, les trahir ... Tu as perdu l'amitié d'Ichigo par ma faute.**  
\- **Non ! Sûrement pas ! Si je n'avais pas rejoins les Matryoshkas, je serais restée une fille banale et transparente pour lui !** »

Gumi hocha la tête pensivement. Tout ce que pouvait dire Luka ne changerait en rien son sentiment de culpabilité. Elles marchèrent un moment ainsi, parlant de tout et de rien. Au moment de la sonnerie, la verte promit de passer plus de temps avec elle, et de ne plus jamais la laisser sur le côté. Et intérieurement, elle se promit de réconcilier Luka et Ichigo.


	8. Pratique, le local de sport

Gumi ferma les yeux lorsque la sensation commença à lui chatouiller le bout des doigts. Elle sentit le froid glacial la prendre de l'intérieur progressivement. Un frisson l'en accompagna, lui arrachant un soupir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle retrouva son univers dans des couleurs vives, crépitantes. En passant sa main sur son visage, les marques qu'elle avait choisi apparurent. Parée pour la réunion au Q.G, elle s'était fignolée sa tenue de matryoshka : un sweat rouge avec une tête au regard psychédélique imprimé sur la capuche, plus une jupe noire qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, accompagnés de collants déchirés, de chaussures montantes déglinguées, et de gants marrons. Elle savait, après une inspection dans le miroir, qu'elle avait hérité d'iris verts et marron – tirant sensiblement vers le rouge. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cours du Q.G, presque tous les membres du gang étaient présents. Il y avait un raffut impossible ici. On se serait crut dans un bordel. Ils se tassaient comme ils pouvaient dans le petit espace, certains debout, d'autres assis sur les piles de pneus. Des malins étaient même perchés aux fenêtres de l'immeuble désaffecté à gauche (censé être condamné). Lorsque Gumi arriva, un peu trop de personnes la saluèrent en hurlant. Avec une pointe de joie perverse elle remarqua qu'encore quelques personnes portaient des bandages, des pansements, venant de l'incident des chiens d'il y a un mois. Chigo lui fit des signes pour qu'elle le rejoigne, et le garçon à la voix de shôta l'aida à monter sur la pile de pneus où ils s'étaient calés. Ils étaient en face de l'immeuble où se perchait habituellement Atchii. Au quatrième étage on pouvait apercevoir les Remote Control. À l'intérieur du bâtiment, on les voyait à peine, et ils semblaient discuter avec quelqu'un. Après un moment, la Remote Control s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, jambes dans le vide. Elle alluma le mégaphone :

« **MATRYOSHKA !** »

Y répondirent une centaine de personnes dans un hurlement bestial. Gumi se surprit à se joindre à eux.

« **Olà les troupe ! Aujourd'hui c'la première mission d'puis l'accident de la dernière fois ...** »

La Panda Hero entendit des gens cracher sur le nom de son amie, Luka.

« **... Et on vous a laissé glander assez longtemps ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BOUGER LE CUL !** \- le mégaphone crépita – **Cette nuit la cible sera à nouveau au centre-ville. On formera trois groupes.** »

Son jumeau apparut au milieu de la cours, et on s'écarta autour de lui. Avec brio, il récita les noms de quelques quatre-vingts personnes, formant ainsi un groupe de 40, un groupe de 30, et un dernier groupe de 10. Ceux restés sur le banc de touche froncèrent le nez, et durent laisser la place à ceux qui se regroupaient pour recevoir les informations. La Remote Control était redescendue parmi eux. Hurler une attaque du commissariat de police au 4ème étage d'un immeuble n'était pas franchement recommandable. Professionnel pour épier, le garçon de la paire de jumeaux prit la tête du groupe de 30. Ils avaient ordre de taguer les murs du bâtiment, pendant que quelques-uns surveillaient pour l'ensemble du groupe. Celui qui comportait 40 personnes avaient pour but de crever les pneus des voitures et des motos de patrouille. Et ils étaient commandés par la jumelle. Le tout dernier groupe, lui, devait libérer les chiens. Gumi – qui en faisait partis – avait grincé des dents. Décidément, les Matryoshkas et les chiens, c'était une longue histoire d'amour ... Le chef de la bande était 'Chigo. Et la verte eut l'énorme surprise de voir qu'il avait une place bien plus importante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Avec eux étaient aussi désignés les deux énergumènes du lycée. Gumi plissa les yeux. Natsume surnommée Neko, et Hajime. Ou Koge-chan. Ils avaient à peine eut le temps d'assimiler les instructions que tout le monde commençait à se téléporter. Gumi, novice dans le sujet, laissa Chigo attraper son bras, et disparaître.

Pour une rare fois, la Panda Hero reconvertie trouva l'air de la nuit étouffante à souhait. En plus, il faisait terriblement froid. Lorsqu'elle soufflait, l'air se condensait en petits nuages blancs. À ses côtés, Neko et Koge-chan étaient lancés dans une discussion à propose d'une traduction du langage des souris. Tout en les observant, sourcils froncés, la verte se pencha vers Chigo pour lui souffler :

« **Ils sont ensembles ?**  
\- **Ah ! Bien sûr que non ! À son arrivée dans le gang, Neko avait eu Koge-chan comme partenaire responsable.** »

Avec une moue, elle pensa que le contraire aurait été plus logique ...  
Ils étaient attroupés en haut d'un immeuble de quelques cinq étages, tous accroupis pour rester planqués. Les membres engourdis par le froid commençaient à devenir douloureux, et même la peau blafarde rosissait légèrement. On s'impatientait. Certains, assis le cul sur le béton gelé, trépignaient en battant des jambes. Pour se changer les idées, Gumi ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le flot de pensée qui l'assaillaient constamment lorsqu'elle relâchait son attention. Un bourdonnement incessant de personnes ne sachant pas contrôler leur télépathie, ou cherchant simplement une personne avec qui discuter. Luka lui avait dis qu'elle n'était pas douée pour ça, mais Chigo, lui, l'est. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'aimait pas s'en servir, mais que c'était drôlement pratique. On peut entendre tout ce que les autres « partagent », mais on peut aussi très bien discuter avec une personne, et une seule, sans se faire entendre. Mais il fallait se méfier des Remote Control, disait-il d'un air grave. Parce que eux, ils entendaient tout. Les pouvoirs psychiques, voilà leur force principale. Gumi avait eu un sourire malsain ...  
Certaines voix étaient plus fortes que d'autres. Plus on était doué, plus on se faisait entendre ... Beaucoup parlaient de la mission, demandant des informations supplémentaire. Un matryoshka avec une voix mal assurée demanda si on mangerait des hot-dogs ce soir. Ce qui provoqua des réactions hilares, dont un qui répondit : « _**such idea !**_ ». La suite des discussion réussit à faire sourire Gumi. L'imbécillité des gens de son âge l'étonnerait toujours autant. Et puis, il y avait ceux qui faisaient le guet, envoyant régulièrement des check-up. La verte avait l'impression d'écouter la radio et de se régler sur plusieurs fréquences ...  
Soudainement, une voix stridente : « **Dernier garde neutralisé, GO ! **»  
Chigo réagit au quart de tour. Habilement, il se glissa sur le bord du toit pour rejoindre la minuscule corniche de la fenêtre d'en-dessous. Et il descendit les cinq étages, sa partenaire à sa suite. Tous arrivés à terre, ils contournèrent le bâtiment principal pour arriver dans la cours arrière. Là, les chiens poussèrent quelques aboiement de surprise. Ils étaient bien moins gros que ceux de la Parade ... Après une pantomime presque comique d'instructions, deux matryoshkas encadrèrent la sortie de la cours, deux autres se placèrent au milieu, formant une porte : ils guideraient les chiens à la sortie. Deux autres se placèrent sur le toit des cages, et Chigo et Gumi se tenaient prêts à ouvrir. Collés contre les grilles des cages, Neko et Koge discutaient avec les animaux. Ils mirent un certain temps à interpeller le chien alpha (un problème d'accord : « _uaf_ » ou « _wuaf_ »), et entamèrent une discussion. Ils devaient persuader les chiens de sortir sans bruit, et sans blessés. Au final les deux énergumène hochèrent la tête en direction de Chigo, en se relevant.  
Le verrou claqua.  
La mâchoire des chiens aussi.  
Les membres de l'équipe étaient consciencieusement sélectionnés, et les autres positionnés comme des portes générèrent des champs de force pour éviter tout débordement, ou toute attaque.  
Dans une symphonie de glapissement, les canidés sortirent de la cour. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le parking de fonction, tous les véhicules avaient les pneus crevés. Gumi sentit qu'on lui serra le bras, et ils se téléportèrent.  
L'alarme hurla.

En haut, tout en haut, Atchii inonda la ville de son rire tordu et victorieux.

⁂

«** Miku, je ...** »

Gumi tourna la tête sur le côté, ravalant une dernière fois sa fierté.

« **Je peux toujours dormir chez toi ?** »

Parce que oui, les baraques venaient d'être très récemment démontées, et la verte venait d'enchaîner sa troisième nuit dans la rue. Elle planquait son sac – avec sa batte – au lycée, et le récupérait le soir pour se planquer dans l'extrême Sud, aux alentours des bidonvilles et de la déchetterie. Et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Alors, l'amour-propre rangé au fond de sa poche, elle s'était retranchée vers Miku. La riche et populaire Miku Hatsune.  
Qui la regardait actuellement avec une expression ébahie.

« **Tu ... Je ... Je pensais que tu arriverais à te débrouiller toute seule ...**  
\- **Je pensais, les baraques mettaient du temps à être expulsées ...**  
\- **Je ... suis contente. **»

Elle tendit les bras, et Gumi s'y laissa glisser sans se plaindre, coulant dans son étreinte affective. Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale en sentant son contact, sa peau contre la sienne, dans un geste dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

⁂

Luka changea de position sur son banc, préférant poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. Elle reprit l'observation de l'équipe de foot, s'extasiant sur leur entraîneur qui hurlait des conseils, des consignes à ses élèves, sans qu'un seul d'entre eux ne daigne l'écouter. Ils ressemblaient à un tas uniforme d'australopithèques s'acharnant sur un ballon. Elle n'aimait pas le foot. Alors elle tourna vers l'équipe d'athlétisme, son équipe. Aujourd'hui c'était saut en hauteur. Elle connaissait chaque personne, chacune de leurs capacités, de leurs spécialités. Mais personne ne la connaissait. Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas énormément appréciée à cause de son caractère plutôt franc et rentre-dedans avec les inconnus. Elle était ce qu'elle était, elle ne voulait pas le changer, et elle assumait de ne pas être populaire. En les voyant courir, elle commença à devenir nostalgique. Elle adorait courir, oui. Elle était particulièrement forte en 100m, et au relais. Maintenant, elle ne savait même plus si elle pourrait recommencer à courir un jour ... Lentement, son regard dériva vers d'autres équipes, avant de se poser sur l'équipe d'athlétisme masculine. Eux, ils faisaient de la course d'endurance. Luka se sentit rougir. Parmi eux, il y avait Ichigo. Avant, quand ils étaient partenaire, il l'embêtait souvent sur le terrain, la mettant au défi, ou la charriant sur ses formes. Et, il fallait l'avouer, lui était particulièrement mignon en tenue de sport ...  
Son prof mit fin à sa rêverie :

« **MEGURINE ! Rends-toi utile, range le matériel !** »

Elle soupira en se levant. Les habitudes ne changent pas. Un prof buté restait un prof buté. Elle alla donc charger le sac des maillots lorsque tout le monde y avait mis le sien sur son épaule, prit les barres de plastiques sous son bras, et attrapa les plots de l'autre main. En fait, elle aimait bien être chargée comme un mulet ... Une sorte de masochisme ... Elle traversa un morceau de la piste d'athlétisme pour arriver au local de sport. La porte était entrouverte. Du pied, elle l'ouvrit, et croisa un membre de l'équipe de foot qui sortait. Les barres étant difficiles à ranger, elle posa tout le reste dans un coin, pour s'en occuper. Elles se rangeaient dans un haut casier sans porte, à la verticale, retenues par une attache qu'on mettait après. Luka balança toutes les barres sans grande patience. Une commença à lui retomber dessus, elle l'attrapa d'une main. Pendant qu'elle la replaçait, deux autres tombèrent. Elle les retint avec sa jambe. Les dents serrées, elle tenta de tout remettre d'un coup dans le casier, d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement l'accroche, qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre. Mais elle vit toutes les barres se mettre à tomber d'une masse sur elle. Lentement. De sa main libre, elle en repoussa une partie, fermant les yeux pour se préparer au choc avec le reste.

« **T'es trop conne !** »

Ichigo planta son bras en face du casier pour retenir toutes les barres, arracha l'accroche des mains de Luka et l'attacha. Il la fusilla du regard, du haut des 15 centimètres qu'il avait en plus qu'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à sortir une excuse, mais préféra lui lancer un immense sourire désolé. Il lui tourna le dos, elle ravala son sourire. Elle n'arrivait plus à se comporter normalement avec lui, tout ses gestes lui semblaient faux ... Il avait rattroupé les plots pour les ranger à leur emplacement, elle se précipita sur le sac contenant les maillots, gênée de ne rien faire. Elle tremblait ...

« **Hey, Me- ... Luka ? **»

Elle sursauta. Son cœur s'emballa. Même au lycée il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça.

« **Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?**  
\- **Pourquoi ?** elle haussa les épaules, **je n'ai aucune raison, j'ai confiance en toi ...** »

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Avant qu'il ne continue, elle finit sa phrase :

« **Mais toi, pourquoi tu prends le risque de me parler ?**  
\- **Parce que je m'en fiche, de ce que peuvent dire les autres !** \- il eut un petit rire sec – **Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir non plus. Tu m'as trahi, je t'ai trahi. On est quitte. Je ne marche pas avec l'amertume ou avec la rancune.**  
\- **On peut ... Repartir de zéro ?**  
\- **De là où on en était ?** »

Luka se retourna soudainement. Il était tourné vers elle, aussi. Dans le petit local de sport, ils se trouvèrent soudainement terriblement proches ... La rose bondissait intérieurement de joie. Elle se perdit dans les yeux noisettes de son 'partenaire', tant qu'il soutiendrait son regard. Son cœur battait à tout allure. Il allait s'avancer ... Il allait s'avancer, se pencher, et ...  
Elle hoqueta de surprise en sentant le sol trembler. La terre s'agitait, le local se mit à grincer, tout bougeait autour d'elle. Apeurée, elle s'accroupit à terre, mains plaquées contre les oreilles. Au loin, comme venant directement de la Terre, un cri terrible s'élevait. Un cri de douleur aigus, qui lui déchira les entrailles. Ichigo avait suivit son mouvement, et la protégeait de son corps, se bouchant aussi les oreilles. Le tremblement de terre fut rapide. À peine quelques secondes.  
Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, Ichigo et Luka entendirent quelques cris de personnes apeurées dans le lycée ...

Sur le terrain de baseball régnait une grande panique. Au centre, à la place du batteur, une silhouette était couchée dans l'herbe. Elle se tortillait, se tordait, gigotait, battait des pieds, en se tenant le ventre. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui se mêlaient au gazon riait, et elle en pleurait. Ses coups de pieds dans le vide creusaient de temps à autre un sillon marron dans le sol meuble. Ça l'avait pris lors du tremblement de terre : debout, elle s'était mise à hurler en accord avec la plainte stridente : et s'était effondrée.  
S'étouffant à moitié, le visage mouillé de larmes, le menton de bave, les yeux écarquillés, elle hoquetait :

« **Ça a commencé ...** »

Avant d'être prise d'une nouvelle crise de fou-rire :

«** ÇA A COMMENCÉ !** »

⁂

Le Tournoi était dans 5 jours.

* * *

_J'ai pas encore corrigé, s'il y a des fautes je m'en excuse :c_


	9. Megumi Panda Hero

Les hommes couraient. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes que le tremblement avait eu lieux, la paperasse s'agitait déjà. Les scientifiques de Babylon étaient réquisitionnés et remuaient à grandes lampées de louches leurs méninges. Les administrés étaient aussi agités à cause du nouveau tapage des Matrysohkas. D'autres étaient penchés sur une magnifique maquette de l'arène pour le Tournoi, cherchant à renforcer encore et encore le système de sécurité. Une bonne femme aux obus à la place des seins tentaient d'avoir l'attention de quelqu'un pour prévenir que l'équipe de nettoyage devait repeindre le mur pour effacer le tag fait la nuit dernière. Personne n'écoutait. Ils ne devaient même pas s'écouter eux-mêmes. Ils avaient lu, oui. Ils avaient lu l'avertissement lancé par les Matryoshkas, cette provocation qui invitait aux couards du gouvernement de venir les affronter sur le terrain, avec cet effroyable J-5. Les secondes du compte à rebours s'égrenaient lentement.

Mais le maire de Babylon n'en avait rien à faire. Il maintiendrait le Tournoi, et laverait l'affront de cette bande de jeunes belliqueux idiots. Son plus gros soucis, pour le moment, étaient les résultats dont il avait dépêché les mathématiciens et les géologues présents dans une salle à part. La porte de cette salle claqua, quelqu'un couina. Une feuille de papier froissée se balada de mains en mains avant d'arriver au bureau du chef. Celui-ci s'en empara avec un léger tremblement. Et il lorsqu'il lut, il hurla.

⁂

Gumi se voyait mal débarquer avec sa batte de baseball posée sur son épaules, même si Miku savait bien qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de baseball du lycée. Ça l'foutait mal, point. Elle avait donc à regrets trouvé une planque pour son cher morceau de bois, avant de venir sur le seuil de la maison volante un sac à moitié vide à la main. Sa chère amie aux cheveux bleus lui expliqua la procédure : elle l'enregistra comme visiteur récurrent, et Gumi n'avait qu'à appuyer sa main contre la boîte aux lettres/tablette pour voir un escalier étrangement transparent apparaître devant elle. Elle monta tout de même sans poser de questions. Elle découvrait tout ce joli monde de riche avec curiosité, presqu'avec amusement. Tandis que l'extérieur ressemblait à une sphère ovale, l'intérieur était … Presque carré. Seuls les coins étaient très arrondis. La maison dégageait une chouette ambiance de studio d'étudiant. Peu de décorations, très illuminé, des couleurs épurées, claires, une odeur de frais mêlée à celle – très légère – du parfum de Miku … Gumi s'y sentit aussitôt comme une étrangère. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, cet univers tout sage. Elle, elle avait l'habitude du bordel, du bruit, des mauvaises odeurs, de l'univers sombre et sale d'un abri précaire. Tant et si bien qu'elle eut du mal à faire un pas à l'intérieur de la maison de Miku. Le rez-de-chaussée donnait sur le salon (avec une baie vitrée, d'où venait la lumière), où on pouvait trouver un magnifique canapé de cuir gris, une table basse en verre, deux poufs rouges, et un énorme siège complètement plat. Il y avait aussi – bien sûr – l'écran intégré au mur, avec à sa gauche le lecteur DVD, le satellite, et les deux consoles de jeux, tout autant insérés dans le mur. Gumi n'avait jamais compris comment on avait pu installer la télévision à Babylon comme le gaz ou l'eau. Sur le côtés traînait une grande bibliothèque, petite touche culturelle, qui contenait livres, BDs, CDs, et jeux. Pendant son inspection, la verte n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer le casque blanc et jaune laissé sur la table basse. Rin ou Len ? Droit devant elle en rentrant, il y avait la cuisine, de deux marches plus basse que le salon, et enfoncée dans une alcôve ronde dans le ciment blanc. C'était du ciment, d'ailleurs, pour que la maison vole ? La pièce que formaient l'entrée et le salon était grande, et le plafond haut. À côté de la cuisine, elle aussi dans un renfoncement, il y avait une mezzanine. On y accédait par un escalier qui suivait le mur alors qu'un autre en colimaçons menait à la pièce de l'étage au-dessus. Miku lui expliqua que sa chambre était à l'étage, et que celle de Gumi était à la mezzanine. La verte découvrit un petit espace, avec certes un plafond bas, mais elle disposerait de sa propre salle-de-bain (au-dessus de la cuisine), et d'un rideau pour s'isoler. Elle resta un moment les bras ballants, ne savant que dire. Miku disparut à l'étage pour lui laisser le temps de s'installer, et elle réussit juste à faire passer un « merci » timide entre ses lèvres figées.

Gumi dormit bien. Non, Gumi dormit trop bien ! Elle n'avait pas froid, elle était en pyjama, et le matelas était divinement moelleux. Elle se surprit même à pleurer de gratitude au milieu de la nuit.

Le lendemain, il n'avait jamais été aussi facile pour elle de se lever. Surtout, elle crut d'abord avoir tout rêver, puis l'odeur du chocolat chaud l'avait tirée du sommeil. Miku semblait tout autant aux anges, mais elle l'affichait plus que son amie. Elle chantonnait tout en finissant les pancakes. L'idole hurla lorsque Gumi lui avoua ne jamais en avoir mangé, et lui remplit une assiette avec du beurre, de la confiture et – nouveau hurlement, mais de la part de la verte – du sirop d'érable. Elles se régalèrent. Megpoid apprit que son amie aux cheveux bleus avait l'habitude de préparer ce genre de déjeuner pour ses goinfres d'amis qui venaient souvent dormir ici, et par le passé pour son père. Elle l'écouta parler avec attention tout en mangeant, se contentant de répondre aux questions.

Elles finirent par arriver en retard.

⁂

Luka eut encore une fois beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la porte coulissant menant à la salle de cours. Non plus par appréhension de la haine de Chigo, mais de cette soudaine … Amitié dont il avait fait preuve. Le tremblement d'hier les avait chamboulé. Ils étaient sortis fissa du local, et avaient courus aux vestiaires, vers les autres. Aucun cas d'urgence ne fut déclaré, tout le monde rentra chez soi soulagé. Pas Luka. Assise sur une caisse en bois au milieu de sa cabane fortuite, elle avait tourné et retourné sans cesse la scène dans son esprit. Et la même conclusion venait la chiffonner : si la terre n'aurait pas tremblé, ils se seraient embrassée. Ou du moins, elle, elle l'aurait fait. Une personne est alors passée devant elle dans le couloir du lycée, la faisant réattérir sur Terre, et ouvrit la porte. Elle était maintenant obligée d'entrer. On la regarda. On la fixa. Certains se turent. Certains lui firent un signe de tête pour la saluer. On la jaugeait, on la jugeait. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

«** HEEEEEEY, Megurine !** »

Sauvée par l'idiot. Elle se précipita à sa place, heurtant au passage le poing qu'il lui tendait du sien. Il avait un grand sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents.

« **C'est mauvais de rester planté tu sais, on risque de s'enraciner !** »

Elle lui tira la langue, et lui tourna le dos. Pour cacher ses joues devenues beaucoup trop rouges. La prof d'histoire, Meiko, entra, et Ichigo se mit à taper contre le chaise de Luka. Elle soupira bruyamment, il s'esclaffa.

Deux heures et une nouvelle colle plus tard, Luka profita de la pause pour se précipiter vers les classes des premières années. Elle chercha Gumi, la trouva, l'agrippa, et la tira hors de sa salle pour se lancer dans un description frénétique des événements de la veille. Gumi ne put retenir un rire lorsqu'elle évoqua le tremblement.

« **Alors vous vous êtes rabibochés, c'est bien.**

\- **Je ne l'espérais plus ! Mais maintenant je n'arrive plus à me conduire normalement devant lui …. Je m'en veux toujours ….**

\- **Ne force pas le naturel de toute façon, **trancha la verte, **c'est la meilleure façon de se mettre en difficulté.**

\- **Je ne pourrais pas, de toute manière.**

\- **Et puis, arrête de t'inquiéter ! Vous culpabilisez tout les deux, c'est idiot. Il n'y a aucun coupable, aucune victime.** »

Luka eut alors un grand sourire triste qui fendit le cœur de Gumi. Sur ce point là, la Panda Hero ne pouvait aucunement l'aider. Luka vivait avec les plaies de ce jour, hantée par ce qu'il s'est passé, cet accident dont personne ne connaissait les détails. Elle ne l'avait jamais raconté. Elle ne le racontera jamais.

Après s'être enlacées, les deux amies se séparèrent, chacune retournant avec leurs camarades. Gumi avait toujours le cœur pincé lorsque le cour commença.

Miku lui fit un signe de main tandis qu'ils s'installaient, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, et d'un mouvement du menton vers le professeur qui arrivait. Kaito Shion s'avança vers son bureau, et y posa ses affaires. La classe entière répondit à son « bonjour » d'un ton enjoué. Gumi envoya un sourire complice à son amie aux cheveux bleus. Les deux filles rirent doucement de leur échange silencieux.

Les deux jumeaux blonds, eux, commencèrent à se renvoyer des bouts de papier.

Les cours d'histoire étaient les seuls qui passaient horriblement vite pour Gumi, outre que c'était son professeur préféré qui animait le cour, elle buvait ses paroles la vie de la Terre la fascinai, elle se régalait des erreurs des humains. Malheureusement, les connaissances de Babylon sur le monde d'en-bas étaient restreintes, encore plus depuis que le contact avait été rompu. L'histoire que préférait Gumi était celle des anciens pays de Lucifenia, Elphegort, et Marlon, qui avaient formé une union et étaient devenus les états les plus puissants du monde. Lorsque Babylon avait été montée, la Seconde guerre mondiale régnait encore entre deux puissances. Et aux dernières nouvelles avant la coupure des liens, une troisième se préparait lentement. Babylon ne se situait pas dans la zone de l'U.S.E mais en haut d'un pays nommé Japon. Après avoir épuisé tout ce qui avait eu lieu sur Terre (ce qui était déjà pas mal), les profs se focalisaient sur l'histoire de Babylon. Et cette histoire, tout le monde la connaissait par-cœur.

Heureusement, en ce moment le programme portait sur la première guerre mondiale (un stupide accrochage entre Lucifenia et Marlon qui avait entraîné tout les autres. Et c'est avec une amère déception que la cloche sonna. Gumi souffla les mêmes personnes se jetèrent en premier vers la sortie, les autres suivaient en prenant leur temps, et il y avait ceux qui traînaient. Miku avait été entraînée par les Kagamine, mais Gumi préféra prendre tout son temps elle macérait laborieusement toutes les informations qu'elle avait encaissé pendant les deux heures. Si bien qu'elle fut la dernière à sortir.

« **Mepoid !** » la rappela-t-on alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fondre dans la masse d'élèves dans le couloir. Elle se retourna vers le professeur aux cheveux bleus qui rangeait ses feuilles. « **Je dois te parler, tu as un instant ? Ferme la porte derrière-toi. **»

Elle s'exécuta en reculant, hésitante. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ? Gumi avança jusqu'à son bureau, mains jointes dans son dois. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« **On m'a rapporté que tu avais eu une crise hier, sur le terrain de baseball …**

\- **Oui, excusez-moi, c'était nerveux. J'ai eu un fou-rire qui s'est transformé en crise d'hystérie.**

\- **Ah ? C'est pas habituel ça.**

\- **C'était dû au tremblement, je pense … **

\- **Ce serait bête qu'on perde une si bonne joueuse de baseball** – il sourit – **surtout que je ne parie que sur toi. Tu connais l'origine du tremblement, d'ailleurs ?**

\- **C'était la ville qui s'ébranlait.**

\- **Sûrement. Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir …** »

Gumi hésita à s'en aller. Malgré son ton enjoué, il avait des plis sur le front qui trahissait un certain trouble. Mais comme il ne disait plus rien, elle exécuta un demi-tour, son ventre commençant à lui rappeler son existence, et l'heure qu'il était.

« **Panda Hero !** »

La verte s'étouffa intérieurement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle se figea. Elle était maître de ses sentiments, elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. Alors elle répondit sur un ton sec :

« **Je ne sais rien sur elle, si c'est ce que vous-**

-** Non. Tu en sais beaucoup plus sur le tremblement, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes de ton côté.** »

Elle se retourna lentement.

« **Nous ?**

-** Je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour l'instant …**

\- **Alors moi non plus.**

-** Je suis sûr que de toute manière tu n'aurais rien dis.** »

Touchée.

« **Comment est-ce que vous savez ?** »

Il était inutile de chercher d'avantage à cacher la vérité, Gumi lisait dans les yeux de son professeur qu'il était sûr de lui.

« **Je m'en doutais, disons. Je t'observais depuis plusieurs mois, et tu avais l'air différente des autres élèves.** » Il vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Il commença à avoir du mal à choisir ses mots. « **Je t'ai souvent vu sous ta forme de Panda Hero, aussi. Le regard … Le regard était le même … Perdu quelque part, blasé, mais vif !** »

Gumi finit par sourire, amusée par cette observation. Elle était aussi impressionnée par la finesse dont faisait preuve son professeur.

« **On se reverra demain, à midi, ça te va ? **– elle hocha la tête – **Quelqu'un d'autre sera là aussi.**

\- **Qui ? Il sait ?**

\- **Nous sommes de ton côté.** » répéta-t-il en souriant. Gumi soupira en écartant les bras. Tant pis, elle verra demain. Mais Kaito la rattrapa une nouvelle fois au dernier moment : « **Au fait, méfie-toi des Kagamine.** »

Elle l'interrogea du regard, mais il lui renvoya un sourire amusé. Il ne lui dirait rien de plus, c'était convenu. La Panda Hero quitta la salle après un « Au revoir ». La journée promettait d'être bien remplie …

Et surtout, elle n'était pas finie. Pendant la pause de l'après-midi, il y eut du tapage au rez-de-chaussée. Gumi, Miku et Ichigo se rendirent au hall d'entrée, l'apparente source de bruit. Et le spectacle était hallucinant. Gakupo, l'éternel redoublant, était debout sur un bureau placé au milieu du hall, un mégaphone à la main. Il avait un brassard bleu au bras gauche et – ce qui était flippant – un flingue accroché à la ceinture. Miku fendit la foule pour rejoindre Rin et Len. Gumi les rejoignit que plus tard.

« **… depuis tout à l'heure, **racontait Rin avec mépris, **ce gigolo dit faire partis d'une police spéciale, ou je ne sais quoi … **

\- **JE RÉPÈTE POUR LES NOUVEAUX ARRIVANTS !**

-** Ta gueule,** maugréa Len.

-** JE RÉPÈTE. Je m'appelle Gakupo, j'ai été chargé par le maire pour mettre en place une OPÉRATION au sein du lycée. Nous sommes de la POLICE DE BABYLON. Nous agissons suite aux dégâts provoqués par les Matryoshkas … **

\- **Ils sont véxés ! **glapit Ichigo avec un sourire.

\- **… et pour maintenir l'ordre JUSQU'AU TOURNOI. Nous considérons tout les gangs comme dangereux, sachez que nous avons certains noms ! Que les membres des Matryoshkas devront se tenir à carreaux ! VOUS DEVREZ NOUS OBÉIR. Aucun geignement de sera toléré. **»

Les lycéens semblaient paumés. Beaucoup pensaient avoir affaire à une caméra cachée, une connerie dans le genre. Ils rigolaient de cette mauvaise blague. Mais ce n'était plus un jeu. Des élèves avec un brassard bleu se promenaient dans la foule, se plaçaient à certains endroits. Gumi en compta 14, avec les trois au centre. Le plus inquiétant, c'était la façon dont Gakupo fixait Ichigo. Sans le lâcher des yeux. « Nous avons certains noms » se répéta mentalement Gumi. Commençant à étouffer, la verte joua des épaules pour quitter le hall. Elle se sentit frissonner. Un délicieux mélange de peur et d'excitation. Ichigo, qui avait réussis à quitter l'emprise des yeux violets, la suivit. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« **Atchii veut te voir ce soir au Q.G. J'y serais aussi. Fait gaffe. **»

Elle hocha la tête en lui jetant un coup d'œil, et ils se séparèrent. La Panda Hero grinçait des dents. Si elle se faisait arrêter pour le Tournoi, elle était dans la merde.

⁂

Ses doigts frétillèrent lorsque le froid la gagna. Gumi ouvrit la bouche et expira, son souffle forma de petits nuages. Atchii n'avait pas activé les Matryoshkas, c'était une réunion au sommet en tout, tout petit comité. Juste un peu plus tôt, elle avait informé sa colocataire de son absence, s'excusant de la laisser seule, et celle-ci avait ris en lui disant que ça ne faisait rien puisqu'elle passait la nuit chez les Kagamine. Autant pour elle. Et la voilà de retour dans la zone Sud, avec ses relents infestes, ses bouches d'égouts qui balançaient de la fumée telle Gotham city, et ses baraques en haut des toits. Au coin d'une rue, elle rencontra même le sympathique afro-américain qui lui avait évité mille fois la chute en haut des 50 étages. Il semblait si vieux, maintenant … En rentrant dans le territoire des Matryoshkas, elle croisa Ichigo qui l'attendait. Ils se téléportèrent.

La réunion avait lieu au sommet de l'un des plus hauts bâtiments comportant un toit de la zone. Et le petit comité était Atchii, les Remote-Control, 'Chigo et Gumi. L'ambiance semblait sympathique, Miku avait un sourire démentiel.

« **Megumi ?**

\- **Ça sonne bien, ouais …**

\- **Tu n'aimes vraiment pas le surnom que je t'ai choisis, hein ?**

\- **Il fallait y penser plus tôt, **grogna le Remote Control.

\- **Non mais … Personne ne m'appelle comme ça. Ils utilisent tous mon prénom.**

\- **Gum …**

\- **Megumi ! **

\- **Bon, okay.** » Atchii se mit à gigoter pour mettre une jambe sous ses fesses, et plier le genou de l'autre devant elle, où elle posa son bras. « **Ils vont mettre des flics partout. Le maire l'a vraiment mal, cette fois. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Les Wonderlanders sont en train de se faire descendre à grands coups de matraque. Les pauvres, y comprennent plus rien. **– elle rigole –** Et la Panda Hero a perdu un bon nombre de ses fidèles. Les Gangsta n'ont pas rendu leur révérence, mais ils se sont calmés. Eux aussi, on s'en fout. Ça va commencer à être du chacun pour soi. J'n'activerais plus les Matry', celui qui se fait chopper se démerde. Mais si y'en a un qui parle, on s'donnera les moyens de le faire taire**. »

Gumi fronçait les sourcils. Le Remote Control avait les yeux fermés, et en se concentrant elle comprit qu'il retransmettait les paroles de sa chef à tout les autres. Atchii ne voulait plus prendre le risque de faire de gigantesques réunions en hurlant dans un mégaphone.

« **Personne n'est autorisé à apparaître en tant que Matryoshka en dehors de noter territoire. J'le chope et je lui en colle trois. Par contre, des gardes seront placés H-24. Si un seul poulet se pointe sur notre terrain de jeu, vous avez le droit de le renvoyer chez sa mère avec mes remerciements.** – Chigo se mit à sourire – **Les missions deviendront plus délicates, mais ça c'est dans nos cordes. Faites gaffe chez vous ou au lycée, aussi.** »

Elle fit un geste pour dire à son bras droit qu'il pouvait cesser la retransmission. Sa sœur lui envoya un coup de coude, et il rouvrit les yeux. Gumi, elle, fixait Chigo. Oui, il souriait toujours. Dans les lumières artificielles de la ville ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat fou. Gumi était à sa gauche, elle voyait aussi ses petites dents blanches briller, avec son piercing à la lèvre inférieur. Le piercing reflétait un peu plus la lumière.

Normalement, il en avait deux côte à côte.

«** Bon ! **Atchii capta à nouveau son attention, **venons-en à la véritable raison de cette réunion. **»

Elle laissa un silence où ils se pendirent tous à ses lèvres Chigo en perdit son sourire.

«** Le Tournoi. Les Matryoshkas vont se présenter en tant qu'équipe. Pas tant pour frimer sur nos capacités, mais pour foutre le bordel. Les Remote Control et moi en ferons partis, plus Chigo, et on complétera avec de vrais joueurs de baseball. On a le droit de prendre des Gangstas mais – pitié – pas de Wonderlanders !** », elle se rassit en tailleurs pour s'étirer. «** Et toi, Megumi, tu seras la tête pensante de l'équipe. Comme le bruit court que tu es l'une des meilleurs de la ville. Tu te sens être au niveau de la Panda Hero ?**

\- **Non. **»

Atchii tira une moue dépitée.

«** Je vous donne la charge du recrutement. Si possible des personnes en qui vous avez confiance. Les papiers sont déjà remplis, ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître la composition précise des équipes. Toutes nos missions ont assez déstabilisé le cœur de la ville, et ils sont très mal organisés cette année. C'est parfait. **»

Sa pause leur permit de se dévisager les uns les autres. Gumi sursauta en croisant le regard mitraillette que lui lançait la Remote Control.

« **C'est tout. Vous pouvez disposer. **»

Ils se levèrent sans se presser, Chigo fut le premier à disparaître après un signe à Megpoid. Atchii échangea quelques mots avec les Remote Control, et ils disparurent. La verte se sentit finalement comme son rang le lui accordait : la petite nouvelle presqu'invisible qu'on reléguait toujours au second plan.. Elle était seule en haut de cet immeuble où elle recevait tout les relents de vent qui sentaient la moisissure. Elle dégustait déjà la soirée qu'elle allait passer seule. Surtout, elle était enjouée d'avoir enfin un créneau pour planquer sa batte. Après quelques téléportations elle se retrouva dans la maison en forme de bulle. Elle était obligée de passer par l'entrée, sinon quoi le système d'alarme se déclenchait. Sa batte mi-fer mi-bois rouillée à la main, la chaîne accrochée au bout grâce à des clous cliquetant dans le silence lourd, elle balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait peu de cachettes possibles. La cave était une idée, mais Miku semblait y faire souvent des aller-retour. La chambre en mezzanine trop petite, la salle-de-bain était impensable, et elle n'était jamais allée au premier étage. Au final son regard resta fixé sur la bibliothèque. Elle se mit à l'inspecter. La forme de la maison l'éloignait de quelques centimètres du mur, en plus d'un renfoncement de la bibliothèque qui agrandissement encore de quelques centimètres l'espace. Elle la décala très légèrement pour y enfiler sa batte, et repoussa le meuble pour la coincer sans qu'elle bouge contre le mur. C'était une si petite chose, mais elle se sentait drôlement soulagée.

Tellement soulagée qu'elle alla dormir. Comme une masse.

⁂

Le Tournoi était dans quatre jours.


	10. Prisoner & Princess

Si la ville semblait grouiller dans la journée, maintenant elle bourdonnait. Les policiers avaient enfin émergé de leur hibernation, et on en voyait à chaque coin de rue. Le maire jouissait de faire une telle démonstration de la puissance de ses forces. Maintenant, les habitant avaient peur. Ils restaient terré au fond de leur maison ou dans leur bureau. La rue Pitch Black – comme toutes les autres – était vide, les Wonderlanders hurlaient dans les cellules au sous-sol. Seule la zone Sud restait relativement active au niveau délinquance. Mais ça les administrés ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Tout ce qu'il leur importait, c'était que ces putains de Matryoshkas restent dans leur cabane rouge, sur leur territoire. Sagement.

Mais c'était déjà trop demander.

⁂

Gumi frissonna en sentant à nouveau l'odeur alléchante des pancakes. Une personne qui ne devait pas être là devait faire sa petite cuisine matinale. La verte se redressa violemment dans son lit. Quoi ?

« **C'est moi Gumi ! **l'appela une voix en bas, **je suis rentrée dans la nuit.** »

Gumi soupira, soulagée. Ce n'était que Miku, ce qui était normal puisque c'était sa maison. La jeune fille se laissa glisser par terre sur le tapis couleur taupe. Pour attraper ses chaussons sous le lit. Elle se leva, s'imaginait très bien avec une tête terrible ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et sa frange ne ressemblait plus à rien. Elle tira le rideau qui isolait la mezzanine du reste de la maison, et se prit une déferlante de lumière. La baie vitrée du salon était juste en face d'elle, et la verte mourut avec un gémissement, accroupie par terre. Miku tendit la tête hors de la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Aprés un moment, Gumi trouva la force de se lever et de descendre.

« **Comment ça ce fait que … **

\- **Un ordre a été donné comme quoi tout le monde devait rester chez lui, n'héberger personne, tout ça en plus du couvre-feu. **»

En s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine, Gumi lança un regard suspicieux à Miku.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne sait que tu dors ici à part les Kagamine. On devra faire plus attention.**

\- **Surtout avec ton père.** » et Gumi mordit dans une fourchette où elle avait piqué une des crêpes typiques d'Amérique.

Miku, jusque là tournée vers les fourneaux, fit pivoter sa tête à 90° pour la regarder par-dessus son épaule. Vivre avec la fille aux cheveux verts était un mélange explosif, en à peine deux jours elle avait découvert beaucoup d'elle qui les rendait si différentes. Miku mangeait peu, Gumi ne faisait que ça. Miku était insomniaque, Gumi dormait comme une marmotte. Miku était une élève studieuse, Gumi jouait sur la facilité. Même quand elles étaient côte à côte leurs cheveux formaient un feu d'artifices improbable. Pendant qu'elles déjeunaient, Miku ne put s'empêcher de lui faire part de ses observations sur ces traits de caractère un peu lascif.

« **C'est le moratoire d'une cigale, **lui répondit Gumi.

-** Hein ?**

\- **Il fait froid, en ce moment. Même si les températures sont altérées par rapport à la Terre, on arrive à avoir un hiver et un été. Les cigales dorment tout l'hiver, et en été elles chantent.**

\- **Et à la fin de l'été ?**

\- **Elles meurent.** »

L'idole aux cheveux bleus se tut. Elle ne demanda pas plus, elle savait bien que son amie s'exprimait peu, et avec une certaine froideur pleine de mystère. Elle espérait juste qu'elle se trompait.

Sur le chemin menant au lycée, Miku semblait d'une bonne humeur massacrante, alors que Gumi était soucieuse. La Panda Hero sondait les rues. Elle ressentait la peur des habitants, une certaine tension palpable, alors que les policiers patrouillaient sans cesse. Gumi fixa leurs armes à leur hanche. Le compte à rebours était définitivement lancé les secondes s'écouleraient désormais très rapidement. Elle déglutit en entendant Miku chantonner, mais un sourire vint très vite se dessiner sur son visage lorsqu'elle pensa au perspective du Tournoi. Ce sera un véritable massacre.

Il suffisait qu'elle ne se fasse pas arrêter.

Ses appréhensions redoublèrent lorsqu'elle vit les quatre policiers plantés devant le grillage du lycée, l'air grave. Eux, ce n'étaient pas des élèves. Ichigo lui avait expliqué hier soir qu'ils surveillaient beaucoup plus les lycées, puisqu'il était clair que la plupart des Matryoshkas étaient des adolescents. Jusque là, aucune arrestation n'était à déplorer. Les deux filles passèrent la grille sans encombre.

⁂

« **Bwaaaah, c'est flippant tout ces policiers !** » gémit Rin en s'étirant.

Derrière elle, son frère tapa sur sa chaise, et désigna par la porte de leur classe ouverte l'homme en uniforme bleu qui se tenait dans le couloir. La jeune fille blonde fit une moue désolée, et pivota sur sa chaise pour s'étaler sur le bureau de Len. Ils se mirent à discuter à voix basse, riant régulièrement. À leur gauche Gumi les fixait pensivement, réfléchissant aux paroles de Kaito. Elle s'était décidée à mener une enquête sur eux. Partant de rien, elle commença en tapotant sur son portable pour accéder à la liste des élèves qu'elle avait téléchargé en début d'année. Jusqu'au début du cours elle mémorisa consciencieusement les informations des jumeaux Kagamine. Elle ne savait pas comme s'y prendre, mais elle devait le faire. Aussitôt après la première heure de cours, pendant les 5 minutes de pause, elle se rua à nouveau sur son portable. Parce que la Panda Hero était aussi à elle-même un virus électronique. Quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Si bien qu'elle goba le cours de maths sans moufter.

Ce fut à 10 heures qu'elle agit vraiment. Son temps d'action s'étant élargis de 10 bonnes minutes, elle esquiva habilement Miku et tout les nouveaux colleurs pour se jeter sur Ichigo. Comme habituellement, ils s'éloignèrent du côté du stade, vers le local. Ichigo semblait d'une humeur maussade.

« **Gakupo m'a chopé ce matin, pour m'interroger … **\- Gumi le fixa avec de grands yeux - **Il ne m'a rien dis explicitement, mais m'a demandé de me tenir à carreaux.**

-**Il va nous emmerder, lui**. » Elle tira sa jupe pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe sans la froisser. Ichigo la rejoignit après.

« **Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?**

\- **À propos de Rin et Len Kagamine.**

\- **Ah ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider, je ne les connais pas.**

\- **Je suis sûre que si. Surtout le garçon. **»

Il la dévisagea un moment, comme si elle était un insecte agaçant qu'il aimerait écraser.

« **Te demander tes raisons serait inutile, j'imagine ?**

\- **Exactement. Et inutile aussi de me raconter des sornettes.**

\- **Tu t'es déjà renseignée ?**

-** Sur Len. Je sais qu'il a été en prison. **»

Elle lui laissa le temps d'un nouveau silence avant qu'il ne soupire, et commence à lui raconter ce qu'il savait. Len avait été emprisonné il y a quatre ans, alors qu'il était encore jeunot, pour violence et propos déplacés à personne de rang. La justice de Babylon ne pardonne pas, même pour un gosse de 12 ans. Il n'y resta que quelques mois, la personne concernée retira sa plainte. Il avait insulté une descendante de la célèbre princesse Riliane de Lucifenia, qui est la chouchoute du gouvernement. Et cette personne n'était autre que Rin Kagamine. À l'époque, il semblerait qu'ils ne savaient pas encore qu'ils étaient frère et sœur.

«** Lui faisait partis des Wonderlanders à ce moment …**

-**Et il les a quitté ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. **»

Gumi resta pensive. Quelque chose la titillait. Un détail qui la frustrait. Un quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir …

« **J'ai pu t'aider ?**

\- **Non. Mais ça ne fait rien …** »

Son regard se perdit au loin, vers la barrière de la ville renforcée au pastel. Une princesse et un prisonnier, voilà une histoire tragique et romantique à souhait. L'autre se levait, lorsqu'elle se rappela de quelque chose.

« **Hey, Ichigo !**

\- **Pourquoi tu ne m'appellerais pas Hashiya, à force ?**

\- **D'accord … Hashiya, tu retires tes piercings quand tu vas au lycée ?**

\- **Hein ? Ah, oui. Ils sont interdis …** »

Il fit un geste obscène en direction du lycée. Elle lui sourit, et la cloche sonna. Après qu'il lui ait affectivement frappé l'épaule, ils se séparèrent en se pressant.

Gumi n'eut pas un temps de répit, déjà devait-elle se préparer mentalement à son rendez-vous avec le professeur Shion. Encore une fois, perdue dans ses pensées et dans les événements futurs, elle observa du coin de l'œil les jumeaux Kagamine. « **Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?** » sifflait Len à sa sœur, «** Y'a un problème ? **». Rin l'amadouait : «** Ils ne te veulent pas de mal …** », « **J'comprends rien. L'amour, l'affection, j'y connais rien. Peu m'importe. J'm'en fous.** » et elle soupira. Len avait un tic. Ou un toc, plutôt. Toc qu'elle n'avait jamais observé sur lui, mais qu'elle était sûre avoir déjà remarqué quelque part d'autre. Il se frottait inconsciemment les poignets. Comme si les menottes l'emprisonnaient toujours.

Lorsque midi sonna, Miku agrippa Gumi en espérant l'obliger à manger avec elle, mais la verte fut dans l'obligation de l'envoyer balader. Gentiment. Plus ou moins. Elle la laissa quitter la salle de classe, avant d'aller s'informer au professeur présent de la classe de Kaito Shion. Il fut d'abord réticent, avant que Gumi ne lui ferme le caquet en assurant qu'elle avait un rendez-vous. Il était en salle de musique. Ce qui était étrangement étonnant pour le responsable du club de chant. La Panda Hero grimpa alors les deux étages au pas de course. C'était parfait, les couloirs étaient vides. Elle eut juste un temps d'hésitation lorsqu'elle tira la porte coulissante, et découvrit une salle plongée dans le noir les rideaux étaient tirés. Deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle : une bleue et une rouge. Gumi déglutit en reconnaissant la très appréciée Meiko. Les deux professeurs étaient assis face à face à la même table, et ils semblaient penchés comme s'ils conversaient à voix basse.

« **Excusez-moi, je vous dérange …**

\- **Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Rentre vite.** »

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts s'exécuta mais elle regretta bien vite. Un noir presque total s'abattit sur la petite pièce, où seule perçait quelques raies de lumière fade entre les rideaux. Mais surtout, les deux professeurs – qui lui faisaient maintenant face – étaient effrayants. Dans l'obscurité leurs yeux luisaient, comme deux petites leds allumées. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Une atmosphère de mort régnait dans l'air.

« **Tu vois, nous jouons franc-jeu avec toi. **

\- **Vous n'êtes pas humains …**

\- **Non,** continua Meiko, **nous sommes des Rākshasas. Des démons hindous de sous-catégorie qui prennent possession des gens pour les rendre fous et les tuer.**

\- **Ça c'est sûr, c'est franc.** » marmonna Gumi en s'avançant de quelques pas dans la salle. Elle allait être franche elle aussi, et ses yeux et ses cheveux virèrent au rose. En restant ainsi debout, son sac à la main, elle leur faisait comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas rester une éternité.

« **Panda Hero,** lança Meiko avec décision, **mon partenaire t'a donné un coup de main par rapport à tes deux camarades **\- d'un regard elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle devra mener le reste de l'enquête seule -**, donc, en échange nous aimerions connaître tes agissements. **

\- **Quoi que tu nous dises, **continua Kaito, **nous ne nous monterons pas contre toi, mais nous voulons t'aider. Être un soutiens quelconque … Alors dis-nous, que sais-tu de Babylon, et que lui réserves-tu !? **»

Cette fois Gumi ne pût retenir un grand sourire. Même mieux, elle pouffa, tête baissée.

« **C'est très simple, en fait … **»

Du coin de l'œil, Miku observa Gumi se presser de vider son casier pour aller au terrain de baseball. L'idole avait l'air frustré, ses gestes étaient vifs, et son regard noir. Une fois son sac chargé sur l'épaule, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, qui donnait une large vue sur les terrains de sport. En bas, Gumi courrait pour rattraper son amie Luka, qui marchait aux côtés de son prof. Miku serra l'anse de son sac.

« **Traîtresse.** »

Ses yeux bleus aux reflets jaunes orangés et roses étaient remplis de haine, et ils fusillaient le dos de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa colère crépitait dans l'air.

« **Miku !** »

Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers Rin et Len. Ils lui firent signe de venir. Elle soupira, réussit à sourire, et quitta la salle.

Kaito Shion les accueillit dans la salle de musique, mais il avait l'air absent. En s'asseyant devant son pupitre, Miku regardait encre dehors. Le soleil de fin de journée descendait lentement, commençant à projeter son arc-en-ciel de lumières sur les pastels. Après son accès de colère, Miku se sentait étonnement vide.

Seul un imperceptible étau lui enserrait le cœur …

Gumi, bouteille d'eau à la main, s'approcha de Luka, qui était assise sur son bac habituel. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, ou plutôt vers un certain groupe d'athlétisme … Gumi lui passa la main devant le visage pour la ramener sur Terre.

« **Oh,** sursauta la rose, **tu** **es là depuis longtemps ?**

\- **Depuis assez longtemps pour remarquer que tu dévores les garçons des yeux … Attends, c'est pas Hashiya là-bas !? **»

Luka gonfla les joues face au ton narquois de son amie, et lui frappa l'épaule. Gumi rit.

« **Tu l'appelles Hasiya ?**

\- **Il me l'a demandé.** »

Silence … Gumi but une gorgée d'eau, puis se mit à observer le ciel. Elle rassemblait son courage, lentement …

«** … Luka ?**

\- **Mmh, oui ?**

\- **Est-ce que tu te rappelles, je t'ai dis que quelqu'un t'avait soigné pendant ta convalescence ….**

\- **Ah, oui !**

\- **C'est grâce à cette personne que tu es en vie.** \- elle se lève - **J'ai une petite idée sur cette personne ….** »

Elle se tourna vers Luka, qui la dévisageait d'un regard emplis d'appréhension, d'impatience, de curiosité, et même un peu de peur. Gumi tendit le poing, et son amie ouvrit la main.

« **Je l'ai trouvé dans la baraque quand j'ai dû déménager.** »

Un objet tomba dans le creux de la paume de Luka lorsque Gumi desserra le poing. Un objet brillant, petit, si bien que la rose dû se baisser pour voir ce que c'était. À première vue on aurait dis une boucle d'oreille, mais après une observation plus assidue on pouvait comprendre que ce n'était pas fait pour les oreilles. C'était un piercing pour les lèvres.

Luka l'observa longuement quand elle relava la tête, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Gumi lui lança un sourire en commençant à repartir vers son terrain.

«** Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer !** » conclut-elle en lui faisant un « V » des doigts.

À la fin des cours, alors qu'elle sortait du lycée, Gumi vit que Miku l'attendait devant les grilles. La Panda Hero se sentit comme soulagée de voir que son amie aux cheveux bleus ne lui en voulait pas pour ce midi, et qu'elle avait pensé à l'attendre à la sortie. C'était idiot, puisqu'elles vivaient désormais sous le même toit, mais Gumi paniquait à l'idée de rester seule dehors avec tout les policiers. Elle n'avais pas peur des policiers en eux-même, mais elle avait peur de l'arrestation.

L'ambiance lourde qui régnait en ville les imprégna si profondément qu'elles se turent. Dans tout leur être elles sentaient que la situation devenait incontrôlable. La ville commençait à pourrir de l'intérieur. Un vieux fruit périmé …

«** Je sais ! **s'exclama soudainement Miku, **on va se faire une vraie soirée de fille, en pyjamas avec des chips, du chocolat, de la glace, et un bon film ! On va discuter de tout et de rien, mais on va oublier tout ça ! On se mettra dans ma chambre, et on rendra le toit transparent pour voir les étoiles !**

\- **Les nuages de pollution nous empêchent de voir le ciel.**

\- **Aah, ne sois pas pessimiste. Avec une chance on aura une éclaircie.** »

Mais Gumi lui avait fait un petit sourire en coin pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle blaguait. L'idole, feignant d'être vexée, la poussa. Elles se mirent à rire. Et leur rire emplit les rues piétonnes vides.

⁂

Luka finit de grimper en haut d'une pile de pneus avant de s'asseoir. Par manque de sommeil, elle était passée par la déchetterie pour errer dans le cimetière des pneus. Elle prit une grande inspiration de l'odeur âcre ambiante de la zone Sud, avant d'expirer longuement. Une rafale de vent la cueillit, et elle frissonna. L'air était devenu frais la nuit. Enfin, frais au niveau de Babylon, c'est à dire 20°C. Elle se recroquevilla, ramenant ses jambes contre elle. L'air est saturé de pollution, la présence proche de la déchetterie rend la respiration difficile, l'odeur est insoutenable, le froid en devient mordant. Mais Luka, en haut de sa pile de pneus, regardait le ciel piqué d'étoiles …

⁂

Le ciel brillait de mille feux, de toutes ces petites princesse qui brûlaient loin dans le système solaire.

Les filles ont fait comme elles l'avaient dis : elles se sont goinfrées de nourriture trop salée qui leur brûlait les lèvres, ou trop sucrée qui leur niquait les dents, discutant des garçons au lycée, de Kaito, des cours. Puis Miku a fouillé dans sno frigo et a sortis des bières, avant de traîner Gumi avec elle dans la chambre au premier étage. C'était une grande chambre, avec un plafond haut, qui disposait de sa propre salle-be-bain, et de son propre mini-salon. Une chambre trop grande … Elles ont déconné en buvant les bières, assises dans le lit, par terre, dans les fauteuils, regardant à moitié le film qu'elles avaient lancé, puis, commençant à être épuisées, elles se sont allongées dans le lit - qui était même trop grand pour deux personnes. Et Miku avait « ouvert » le toit, montrant les étoiles. Elles étaient restées silencieuse un bon moment, l'une à côté de l'autre.

Miku finit par rompre l'immobilité générale en roulant du côté de Gumi. Sa tête retomba contre son ventre, et la verte sursauta, sortie de sa rêverie. Son amie l'avait attrapé par la taille, et se serrait contre elle, roulée en boule. Elle avait inconsciemment passé les bras sous son débardeur/pyjama, et Gumi se retrouva avec le ventre à l'air. Les bras de Miku étaient froids, et sa peau avait une odeur sucrée … Hésitante, elle tapota la tête de la bleue :

« **Miku … **

\- **Tais-toi, ou je te tuerais.** »

La verte se figea net, les yeux grands ouverts. Son amie était à moitié endormie ou était-elle sérieuse ? Gumi tenta de bouger, mais Miku resserra son étreinte.

« **As-tu retrouvé la procession du Daïmyo ?**

\- **Hein ?**

\- **Dis, Gumi, tu me seras fidèle ? **»

L'intéressée piqua aussitôt un fard, et balbutia trois syllabes incompréhensibles. Elle voulut repousser Miku un peu plus fort en poussant sa tête, mais elle lui attrapa le poignet. L'idole se redressa, plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de Gumi. Avec la lueur des étoiles, ils brillaient de toutes les couleurs. Gumi déglutit en voyant son air sérieux, trop sérieux pour une personne à moité endormie. Lentement, le visage de Miku se rapprocha, mais la Panda Hero était captivée par ses yeux.

« **Tu me seras fidèle ?** » répéta-t-elle.

Leurs visages, leurs lèvres, n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il suffirait qu'une des deux s'approche … Miku soupira, un long soupir où sonnait le désespoir et qui était à fendre l'âme. Elle relâcha le poignet de Gumi, et retomba lourdement sur son ventre Gumi crût d'abord qu'elle s'était endormie d'un seul coup, mais lorsqu'elle se redressa elle sentit que Miku lui avait embrassé le ventre. La verte cria de surprise cette fois, et poussa définitivement son amie. L'idole roula, se retourna, puis ne bougea plus.

Elle s'était endormie.


	11. Menteur

_Pfouh, beh voilà, je n'ai plus rien de préécris à l'avance, vous allez devoir suivre mon rythme lent d'écriture ... Enfin, comme la rentrée est là, Servania va pouvoir me tanner pour que je sorte mes chapitres. Surtout avec une fin aussi proche ... Et beh, c'est aussi le premier chapitre que je poste d'abord sur que sur mon blog. Je ne désespère pas de faire un tout petit peu plus connaître ma fanfic (le but de sa présence ici), j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait au moins deux lecteurs assidus, j'aimerais les remercier ;; Sinon voilà le onzième chapitre !_

* * *

Luka se réveilla en sursaut. Ses membres la firent aussitôt horriblement souffrir. Les articulations ankylosées, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des os en bois et des muscles en gélatine. À chaque mouvement, un craquement sec lui faisait grincer des dents. D'abord perdue, elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens avant de reconnaître le cimetière des pneus. Au final elle avait dormis ici, à même le sol pourris, adossé contre une pile de pneus durs comme la roche. Son dos hurlait de douleur. Après un super effort elle se releva, et regarda le ciel. La couleur lactée pâle légèrement rosée lui fit penser qu'il devait être quatre heures du matin. Elle étouffa un bâillement, dans les vapes, pas pressée de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas en avant.

Et puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle retrouvait contact avec la réalité, elle le sentit.

Un bourdonnement.

Yeux grands ouverts, Luka se tourna vers la ville. C'était imperceptible, pas comme le dernier tremblement. Et Luka le sentait au plus profond de son être. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce bourdonnement qui venait du sol et soudainement peur de la ville. Comme un flash, elle revit l'énorme compte à rebours installé au centre-ville, les chiffres s'égrenant avec un bruit mat. L'arrivée du Tournoi oppressait les gens, toute la population avait peur. Et cette peur, Babylon la ressentait.

Babylon tremble.

⁂

Gumi mit très longtemps à émerger. Trop longtemps à son goût. Un à un ses cinq sens refaisaient les connexions avec son cerveau. Le touché, le goût, l'ouïe, l'odorat, mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Chacun de ces sens lui faisaient petit à petit rappeler la soirée de la veille … Elle était en train de se rendre compte qu'elle dans le lit de Miku. Normal.

Heureusement, son amie n'y était plus. Gumi se laissa dix bonnes minutes de somnolence, avant de se lever et de descendre. Le petit-déjeuner habituel était préparé, et Miku – de bonne humeur – la mitrailla de paroles. Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien, en la regardant manger.

« **On finit plus tôt aujourd'hui, non ?**

-** Mh** – elle finit sa bouchée –** je crois oui. À 16h, avec fin des cours à midi. Ou treize heures.**

\- **Ils réservent l'après-midi aux clubs …**

-** Vous irez en chant ?**

\- **Non. Nos professeurs ont arrêté d'assurer les cours pour le moment. Ils nous ont annoncé hier qu'ils attendraient jusqu'au Tournoi …**

-** Pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce que, je cite : 'le bruit des futures retombées du Tournoi est un bourdonnement agaçant qui ne laisse plus aucune place à la musique.' **»

Gumi hocha de la tête, pensive. Alors ils l'entendaient …

⁂

Le lycée était un peu plus vide que d'habitude. Et l'ambiance était autant plombée qu'à l'extérieur. Des lycéens ont commencé à être arrêtés, commençant à insufler la peur. Gumi passa les trois premières heures la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant elle commençait à envisager la possibilité d'être arrêtée. Surtout que, maintenant qu'Ichigo avait eu son avertissement, Gakupo semblait s'être rabattu sur elle. « _Je ne suis que la petite nouvelle, se disait-elle mentalement, je ne suis pas dangereuse, je ne connais rien des Matryoshkas …_ » Mais se savoir Matryoshka ne l'aidait pas plus que ça. Son sang bouillonnait, une pointe d'excitation montait de plus en plus en elle, avec l'arrivée du Tournoi … Gumi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le spectacle allait être magnifique.

La réalité la rattrapa une nouvelle fois pendant la pause à la fin de la 3ème heure. Ichigo débarqua dans sa classe pour lui ordonner de le voir dans le couloir – là où personne n'était censé les entendre. Gumi, peu rassurée par son air paniqué et énervé, le suivit sans rien dire.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** lui demanda Gumi une fois dehors, d'une voix trop tremblante à son goût.

\- **Natsume est effondrée, elle ne veut plus venir en cours. Hajime s'est fait arrêter.** »

La verte en resta toute penaude, la bouche ouverte telle une carpe.

« **Comment … **

\- **Je t'ai dis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler ? Il fait partis des premières personnes transformées en matryoshkas. Gakupo l'a chopé hier soir, il a traîné hors du territoire, activé …**

\- **Put-** »

Gumi ravala son gros mot en serrant les dents. Les cinq minutes de pause passées, la cloche sonna. Ichigo la salua, puis repartis. Seule au milieu du couloir, Gumi chancela. Une haine sourde montait en elle, mais ça lui faisait peur. Elle s'était attachée à ces personnes, elle s'était attachée à des matryoshkas. Elle aurait été capable sur le moment de partir libérer Koge-chan, au risque de se faire arrêter. La deuxième sonnerie la ramena sur Terre, et en retrouvant l'usage de ses membres elle se frappa le front. Ses pensées et ses sentiments divergeaient beaucoup trop à son goût.

Si bien qu'elle arriva en retard en cours.

Luka ouvrit la porte du local de sport avec hésitation, faisant bien attention que personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle s'était enfermée à l'intérieur pour se changer, après que son professeur ait ordonné que, si elle ne pouvait toujours pas faire de sport, qu'elle se change au moins. Alors dans l'obscurité du local de sport, elle avait fait courir ses mains sur toutes les cicatrices qu'on pouvait remarquer. Ses cheveux attachés laissaient voir ses cicatrices sur ses tempes, le tee-shirt l'empêchait de cacher l'énorme blessure au niveau de son coude qui n'avait même pas encore finis de guérir, mais surtout elle devait porter un short qui laissait voir ses jambes. Ses jambes bleuies, ses jambes déformées par les marques, ses jambes faibles qui n'avaient pas retrouvé toute leur chair, toute leur graisse. Les autres allaient la dévisager, elle devra affronter leurs regards, et c'est de ça ont elle avait peur. Rapidement, elle sortit dehors et inspira un bon coup. D'une démarche pantelante, elle rejoignit son professeur d'athlétisme pour porter les affaires comme d'habitude …

« **Connexion, appel, Matryoshkas !** »

Gumi rata complètement la balle que venait de lui lancer son partenaire. Sa batte frappa lamentablement et – emportée par l'élan – la verte fit un tour sur elle-même. Elle grommela de mécontentement, dérangée par la voix qui grésillait dans sa tête.

« **C'est votre chef qui vous parle !**

\- **Va te faire foutre, le chef …** » maugréa la baseballeuse avant de se taire d'un coup. C'était bel et bien Atchii qui parlait, et non la Remote Control.

«** Les événements … diplomatiques** – ricanement – **prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur, trop je trouve. Le quart de nos troupes ont été arrêtées, ou ont quitté la bande. Vous faites c'que vous voulez, j'vous demande juste d'être calme. Certains ont leurs amis dans les cellules de Babylon : n'allez pas les libérer.** » son ton était froid.

« **On attendra que le Tournoi soit passé. Ma menace tient toujours. Je bouffe le premier qui nous met en danger. Et maintenant MISSION, MATRYOSHKAS !** »

Gumi, qui s'était isolée dans un coin du terrain, plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes.

« **J'veux TOUT LE MONDE sur le front de bataille, SANS EXEPTION ! Ce sera comme une des ces vieilles mission, aucune organisation, et tout le monde fonce comme des bourrins. Et la cible ce sera LE STADE !** » le sang de Gumi se glaça dans ses veines. Elle n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas possible. Les Matryoshkas ne devaient en aucun cas toucher au stade ! « **Aha, le centre de Babylon, on va tenter de bien les emmerder avant le Tournoi ! Pour que leur organisation soit foutue jusqu'au bout ! Rendez-vous ce soir à 20h00. PAS DE FUITE D'INFORMATION, JE N'VEUX PAS L'AUTRE FOLLE DANS NOS PATTES !** »

La verte tiqua intérieurement après la dernière phrase. Ça lui procura une vague de joie sadique de voir que sa couverture marchait, plus qu'elle ne l'espérait. Brandissant sa batte de baseball, elle retourna sur le terrain. La soirée allait être chargée.

Luka finit d'empiler les plots, seule au milieu du terrain. C'était rare, mais cette fois le professeur l'avait planté pour aider une élève blessée. En chargeant le gros sac de sport remplis de maillots sur son épaule, elle regarda, plus loin, le club d'athlétisme grouiller autour des robinets. Au milieu des garçons, Ichigo tentait d'en arroser quelques-uns avec sa bouteille d'eau, provoquant cris et exclamations. Luka les observa un moment, envieuse, luttant contre l'envie d'aller vers eux, au milieu des garçons, pour se mêler à leur jeu comme avant.

Seulement rien n'était comme avant, encore et encore. La distance entre Ichigo et elle était creusée, et toutes les personnes de son groupe de sport la regardaient de travers. Même son prof n'a pas réussis à la regarder dans les yeux après qu'elle se soit changée. Petit à petit, elle commençait à disparaître, sans même qu'on lui fasse des sales coups dans son dos. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle tenta de porter les barres utilisées pour les slaloms avec les plots, dans un acharnement inutile. Du coin de l'œil elle perçut le mouvement de quelqu'un s'avançant vers elle, et reconnu le professeur. Laissant tomber les barres elle enfila la sangle du sac de ballons (parce qu'il faut aussi s'occuper des affaires du club de foot, aha, après tout elle ne fait rien de tout le cours, il faut bien la faire travailler) sur son bras, et commença à vouloir porter les plots. Une main effleura son épaule, et une voix trop familière lui dit :

« **Laisse. Je m'en occupe.** »

Elle fixa Ichigo sans trop comprendre. D'un air gêné elle lui tendit les plots, et elle prit la moitié des barres en plastique. En commençant à se diriger vers le local de sport elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les robinets. La bataille d'eau battait son plein. Mais il marchait à ses côtés, l'air froid et renfermé. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et leurs regards se croisèrent. Se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait, Luka tourna la tête, les joues rouges. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Une goutte d'eau vint alors s'écraser sur le nez de la rose. Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il pleuvait. À Babylon, une ville censée être au-dessus des nuages trop lourds. Hashiya se mit lui aussi à tirer une moue sceptique. Ils n'avaient jamais eu un ciel autant couvert, ni vu d'aussi grosses gouttes de pluie. En général Babylon ne connaissait que les nuages fins et ceux de la pollution, et le « pluie » était une bruine légère, fine, qui rendait les vêtements poisseux.

« **La dernière pluie qu'on a eu,** commenta Ichigo pensivement, **c'était une pluie acide, au Sud, venant de la condensation du lac sous la ville …** »

Luka hocha la tête. Elle s'en rappelait, les personnes de son quartier n'ayant pas réussis à fuir gardait aujourd'hui encore des tâches sur leur peau. Toute l'eau, tout les liquides déféqués par la ville était rentrés dans la terre, et avaient formé une sorte de nappe phréatique acide, des eaux croupies, pourries, et terriblement contaminées. Le duo accéléra le pas, ne voulais pas être plus mouillés. À l'intérieur du local, chacun à ranger ses affaires de son côté, Luka trouva la minuscule pièce soudainement très grande. Ayant finis de trier et ranger les maillots, la jeune fille eut un temps d'hésitation. Sa main alla au niveau de la poche de son short, pour venir tâter la minuscule bosse que faisait le piercing – qui ne la quittait plus – donné par Gumi. Luka avait peur. Luka avait très peur …

« **Bon, **il la fit sursauter,** je vais y aller … **

\- **Attends !** »

Paniquée, elle avait crié. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il la regardait avec inquiétude. Sans s'expliquer elle passa la tête par la porte restée ouverte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne, puis la ferma. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la semi-obscurité que la petite ampoule trop vieille peinait à chasser. Luka se planta devant un Ichigo éberlué, alla fouiller dans sa poche et ressortit le piercing.

« **C'est à toi ? **

\- **Mon piercing !** \- elle le lui tendit et il le récupéra l'air trop heureux - **Je croyais l'avoir définitivement perdu, et c'est dur d'en avoir en ville. Tu l'as trouvé où ? **

\- **Gumi l'a retrouvé dans sa baraque.** »

Gros silence. Le visage d'Ichigo se décomposa.

« **… Pourquoi ? **murmura Luka.

\- **Tu me demande pourquoi … **» répéta-t-il avec un sourire gêné en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Les lèvres de la rose se pincèrent.

« **Tu me tues à moitié, et après tu me soignes, c'est un comble !**

\- **Oui, oui, je sais, c'est un peu contradictoire … Disons que j'en avais envie.** »

Aah, la grande excuse des garçons. Il en avait envie. Luka ne le lâchait pas du regard, même si elle sentait sa détermination tanguer, et lui fixait l'armoire à sa droite. Elle serra les poings.

« **Et si tu étais sincère ? **»

Ses yeux dévièrent enfin vers elle.

« **Hein ? Je suis sinc-**

\- **Non ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça !?**

\- **Écoute, Megurine, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insiste mais-** »

C'en était trop. Elle le lâcha du regard mais le coupa brusquement.

« **Tu m'énerves ! **\- un tas de sentiments passa sur le visage d'Ichigo -** Tu mens ! Tu as toujours mentis ! Et moi … Moi je te déteste ! Tu as toujours été comme ça, tu ne fais jamais les choses jusqu'au bout ! Avant … Avant, tu me pelotait tout le temps, tu essayait de toucher mes seins, ou de regarder dans mon décolleté. Tu … Tu …** \- un sanglot étrangla sa voix ce qu'elle se sentait bête ! - **Tu faisais des allusions perverses à tout bout de champ, dans les escaliers tu regardais sous ma jupe, ou alors tu la soulevais, tu voulais me toucher les fesses. Mais … MAIS TU N'AS JAMAIS ÉTÉ FOUTU DE M'EMBRASSER ! Ou de me mettre dans ton lit …** »

Quoi, elle pleurait maintenant ? Non, non, il ne fallait pas ! Mais elle avait peur, maintenant qu'elle l'avait dis. Elle ne voulait pas relever les yeux, voir son expression … Ses paroles devinrent un charabia baragouiné, hoquetante :

« **Parce- parce que … Tu – tu n'hésitais pas av- avec les … Autres filles. Tu- Tu couches av- avec une fille dès- dès que l'occasion se présente …**

\- **Je ne t'ai pas mentis, je le voulais.** » répondit enfin Ichigo.

Luka releva sa tête rougie et dégoulinante. La bouille de Hashiya à ce moment était incroyable …

«** Je le voulais vraiment.** » répéta-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient terriblement douce, et son baiser avait un goût d'impatience. Comme si il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Il essuya ses larmes.

« **Je t'ai soigné parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre, mais je ne pouvais pas choisir un camp. Et je ne t'ai jamais touché parce que … Je pensais que tu me détestais.**

-**Mais je te déteste ! **»

Elle s'agita en lui frappant le torse de ses petits poings ridicules, mais il l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Elle s'y laissa couler. L'odeur de son parfum, de la transpiration, et la lessive plastique qui embaumait le tee-shirt lui fit désirer qu'il ne la lâche jamais. Elle ne l'accepta que quand il desserra son étreinte pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

⁂

Dehors, la pluie était devenue plus intense, et des flaques commençaient à se former.

Dedans, dans la mairie, les administrés hurlaient toujours de terreur. C'était la débâcle, une apocalypse miniature au sein des bureaux.

Planquée sous un arrêt de bus, Miku se mordait la lèvre inférieure, inquiète.

Sa batte à la main, Gumi contemplait le ciel. Et elle riait.

⁂

Les Matryoshkas se rassemblaient. Furtifs, ils traversaient les rues comme des ombres. Collés aux murs, planqués derrière des poubelles, postés en haut des immeubles. Ils se fondaient dans le décor, ils ne faisaient qu'un avec la ville. Tous les plus loyaux ont répondu à l'Appel, tous ceux qui ne s'imaginaient aucun demain, qui n'en avaient rien à foutre d'être arrêtés par le prétentieux Gakupo, tous ces membres aux visages couverts de traces fluo, et aux yeux brillants d'une lueur démentielle. Ils avaient répondu à l'appel de leur chef, et suivraient maintenant la voix des deux Remote Control.

Cette mission-ci risquait d'être épique … Le stade du Tournoi était une structure énorme, une sorte de gros bol posé ici au milieu de la ville, avec son carré d'herbe au fond. Et pour faire tenir le bol droit, des milliers de piliers étaient dispersés tout autour. C'est ce que l'on voyait de l'extérieur : un mur trop haut pour en voir le sommet sans attraper de torticolis, et formé de poutres de métal gris posées en diagonal, à la vertical, et même à l'horizontal. Atchiii était assise au croisement de deux barres, à quelques mètres du sol. Dans la lumière irréelle blanchâtre des lampadaires, on apercevait son survêtement vert vif comme une tâche au milieu du décor. Elle avait mis sa capuche noire, d'un sweat sous sa veste. Avec un sourire satisfait elle observait ses troupes se mouver dans l'obscurité. Elle les observait. Elle cherchait …

Neko était enfoncée dans l'ouverture d'une porte, collée au béton. Elle ne parlait pas d'un air léger comme d'habitude. Ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit comme une folle, elle était au qui-vive. Soudainement, quelqu'un se téléporta devant elle dans un coup de vent. Neko sursauta, non pas qu'elle fût surpris de voir 'Chigo, mais elle s'étonna de le voir seul. Chigo secoua la tête. Ils restaient silencieux, et se mirent en route dans un bruit feutré. « _**Tous au quartier Ouest**_ » susurrait la voix des Remote Control dans leur tête. Les bras droits d'Atchii venaient d'apparaître à ses côtés, se campant comme ils pouvaient au milieu des croisements irréguliers des poutres. Dés leur apparition tous les Matryoshkas apparurent. Atchii se redressa en les dévisageant un par un.

«** Où est Gumi !? **» balbutia-t-elle.

Le Remote Control lui jeta un regard noir.

« **Ils attendent tes instructions.**

\- **OU EST MEGUMI !?** hurla Atchii en se redressant, debout sur ses deux poutres.

\- **Miku ! **souffla la Remote Control entre ses dents, **tu veux alerter tout le quartier !?**

\- **Écoutez tous, **enchaîna son binôme, **le but ce soir est d'endommager le stade. C'est l'ultime mission avant le Tournoi : il faut tout faire pour l'annuler. Il faut priver Babylon du plaisir d'alimenter la population d'une distraction aussi ridicule !**

\- **Deux groupes,** se reprit Atchii de sa voix brève et tranchante, **un au Nord et un au Sud, celui au Nord se concentrera sur la fixation d'explosifs, et celui au Sud sera composé de membres sachant se servir de leurs pouvoirs. Remote Control ! **»

Ses deux bras droits sautèrent au sol avec agilité. Rapidement ils poussèrent les Matryoshkas de deux côtés différents, connaissant parfaitement les capacités de chacun. Chigo fut envoyé au Sud. Il gardait obstinément la tête levée vers Atchiii depuis qu'il 'avait entendu hurler le nom de sa partenaire. L'avait-elle fait promettre de venir pour utiliser ses extraordinaires pouvoirs ? La fille aux cheveux noirs de jais leur donna leurs instructions avec précipitation.

Gumi planta son pied sur le bord du toit et s'appuya sur sa jambe pour observer ce qui se passait au sol. Elle ne cilla pas lorsque Atchii hurla son nom. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir concernée après tout, elle n'était pas là en tant que Megumi. Mais en tant que Panda Hero. Une cape rougeâtre déchirée s'étendait derrière elle. Sa batte rappa imperceptiblement le sol en entendant le but d'Atchii. Sourcils froncés, elle se promit qu'elle ne laissera pas aux Matryoshkas souffler une fois quand elle frappera, et elle descendra leur chef de son podium. Elle fixa son demi-bonnet blanc et noir de panda sur le haut de sa tête couverte de cheveux roses, et colla ses énormes lunettes d'aviateur sur ses yeux. Son corps bougea si vite qu'elle ne devint que du vent. Il y avait un énorme trou entre les deux équipes des Matryoshkas. Atchii observait cet espace, pensivement. Lorsqu'une légère bourrasque lui effleura la joue, elle eut un très, très mauvais pressentiment …. Elle se redressa, toujours debout, et son regard se perdit sur les toits de Babylon.

« **Panda Hero …**

\- **Yo, atchooum ! **»

Atchii fit un violent volte-face, ses os du cou craquèrent, pour lever son regard au-dessus d'elle. La Panda Hero s'était assise sur une poutre horizontale, juste au-dessus de la matryoshka. La lumière artificielle des lampadaires faisaient briller les deux orbites de ses yeux, réfléchie par ses lunettes deux fois trop grandes. Il eut un moment d'hésitation générale, où tout le monde fixait la cannibale sans savoir quoi faire. Gumi sourit, se délectant de ce moment. Atchii réagit au quart de tour elle abattit son poing sur la poutre où se perchait son ennemie, avec une telle force qu'elle créa une explosion. Un frisson anxieux secoua les habitants des alentours sous le bruit. La Panda Hero délogée, elle resta un instant suspendue dans les airs, avant de se réceptionner sur une façade d'immeuble, et retourner dans l'enchevêtrement de barres de fers. Déjà Atchii se tordait dans tous les sens pour arriver à son niveau. Gumi porta une main à sa tempe et la frotta, elle avait horriblement mal à la tête. Elle vit son ennemie arriver, brandit sa batte, et frappa ! Le coup atteignit la matryoshka dans le cou, et l'élan l'envoya cogner contre les poutres. Le corps glissa et chuta jusqu'au sol. La Panda Hero se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant bien qu'elle ne devait l'avoir que sonnée. Elle se pencha en avant, préparant son saut. Un pieu énorme lui transperça le ventre, affichant sur son visage qu'elle avait rejeté en arrière une expression de surprise et d'horreur. Elle se sentit tomber et heurta le sol sur le dos. Elle cracha du sang. Mais avec un rire elle se rappela qu'Atchii avait pris le sol en plein face, elle. Cette dernière chancelait d'ailleurs sur ses deux jambes, à côtés de la Panda Hero. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied en plein face, et Gumi roula. Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour se relever, et subitement regarda son ventre. Il n'y avait rien, alors qu'une douleur aigus lui bouffait les entrailles. Ce fût Atchii qui eut la gentillesse de la relever en la tirant par les cheveux. Elles se retrouvèrent face à face, la Panda Hero sifflant un râle et les yeux fous d'Atchii brillant au milieu de son visage coloré par le sang. Elle placarda sa main libre sur l'épaule gauche de son ennemie, et cette fois cette dernière ne pût retenir un hurlement de douleur. Lentement son épaule se déboîta, jusqu'à ce que son bras pende contre elle.

« **Tu n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de goûter à mon pouvoir de cette façon, hein ?** » siffla Atchii alors qu'elle s'appliquait à lui briser les côtes, simplement en effleurant son corps.

La panda Hero ne se laisserait pas faire. La douleur de son ventre s'apaisa brutalement, elle lança une déflagration autour d'elle, qui fit valser Atchii. Gumi se redressa et sauta haut dans les airs. Elle pouvait fuir, mais elle se contenta de remarquer que la plupart des Matryoshkas avaient disparus, que les forces de polices arrivaient (comme ils pouvaient), et surtout ses yeux se fixèrent sur deux personnes au milieu de la rue, qui se tenaient la main et qui tendaient chacun un bras vers elle. La Panda Hero lâcha un « tch ». Elle les avait oubliés, ces deux là. Dès qu'elle toucha la terre ferme une nouvelle douleur apparut, mais plus ténue. Il semblerait qu'ils aient du mal avec elle. La cannibale se télétransporta à quelques mètres, et la douleur disparut. Elle sourit. Mais le jeu devait se terminer. Elle disparut à nouveau, et retomba derrière les Remote Control. Ils tournèrent la tête avec la même expression que Gumi plus tôt. Surprise et horreur. Elle fit apparaître sa batte dans sa main droite. Et frappa !

⁂

Luka était chez Ichigo. Maintenant qu'ils … sortaient ensembles, il avait pu exprimer clairement son avis sur le fait qu'elle vivait dans un bidonville. Donc il l'avait traîné jusque chez lui. Au début il la poussait juste en lui assurant qu'elle pourrait partir après quelques heures, ou le lendemain, avec un grand sourire et un regard entendu. Puis elle s'était retrouvée face à sa mère, et ses deux petits frères. Ichigo habitait près de la rue Pitch Black, dans un grand immeuble avec pleins de petits appartements. La mère avait les yeux cernés, elle était gentille avec Luka, dont elle connaissait la situation les deux gosse de 13 ans étaient un peu turbulents, mais on sentait dans leurs gestes las qu'ils portaient trop tôt sur leur dos les problèmes des adultes. Donc Luka était restée. Elle avait aidé la mère à préparer des légumes sans goûts que fournissait Babylon – on ne cultivait plus les fruits et légumes, on les fabriquait – avec du riz trop sec et quelques morceaux de viande dont on ne se souvenait plus le nom. Le chef d'œuvre, c'était la sauce. Avec des ingrédients insipides Luka la vit cuisiner quelque chose qui sentait terriblement bon. Les enfants (Ichigo compris) piaillaient d'impatience. Ils mangèrent tôt, et la raison étonna plus que tout Luka : la mère voulait qu'Ichigo ne soit pas en retard pour sa mission avec les Matryoshkas, et elle le laissait partir sans commentaire. Elle le soutenait. Après son départ les deux femmes discutèrent longuement sur le sujet.

« **Je n'aime pas Babylon,** soupirait-elle avec un air triste, **ce sont mes parents qui rêvaient de vivre dans le ciel, ils voulaient vivre aux côtés des dieux. Jamais ils n'auraient crû qu'on nous enfermerait ainsi. Mais avec leur système, il est compliqué de se rebeller, d'exposer nos avis. Les Matryoshkas, eux, le font. Ils essaient de faire comprendre aux hautes personnes combien tout ça est ridicule. Ils veulent réveiller la population. Ils ont raison, imagine, Megurine, dans une dizaine de générations, serons-nous encore nourris ? Et à quoi ressembleront nos enfants ? Nous ne somme pas fait pour vivre ainsi, enfermés, les sangs se croisent, ils devront se marier entre frère et sœur pour préserver les babylonien. La ville ne sera plus … Qu'une boîte vide. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, quand je vois votre génération. Les jeunes sont si nombreux à soutenir les Matryoshkas, et il y en a tout autant dans leurs rangs. Les choses bougeront … **

\- **Et s'ils finissent par se faire manger par la société ? À attendre la Parade avec attention, à porter des masques Tengus, et à acclamer leurs champions pendant le Tournoi ?** »

La mère sourit.

« **Vous pensez de la même façon …** » souffla-t-elle simplement.

Luka avait rougis, et n'avait pas répondu. Après quoi tout le monde alla se coucher. Seule Luka s'assit dans les escaliers de l'immeuble en face de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, et attendit.

⁂

Miku entra longtemps après minuit, serrant les dents pour retenir un râle de douleur. Elle se mouva doucement dans sa maison, jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon menant à sa chambre. En arrivant au niveau de celle en mezzanine de Gumi, elle y jeta un coup d'œil. Les rideaux étaient fermés. Elle se dépêcha de se réfugier à l'étage du dessus, dans son chez-elle. Histoire de faire un récap' des dégâts. Ce qui l'a soulagé était qu'aucun de ses matry' n'avaient été blessé, seuls les Remote Control avaient le visage salement arrangé. Len avait la pommette fendue, de même que l'arcade sourcilière, et son œil le faisait sérieusement souffrir, il ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir. Rin, elle, s'était pris le coup de plein fouet : son nez était fracassé, elle avait une ouverture terrible au niveau du sourcil, et surtout elle avait des dommages internes. Miku les avait laissé aux soins des matry' les plus compétents en terme de guérison, en refusant obstinément leurs soins. Ses amis d'abord. Maintenant, assise au pied de son lit, elle avait la respiration sifflante. Son cou, elle devait l'admettre, était tordu d'une façon étrange. Un énorme hématome noir était apparu là où elle avait reçu le premier coup. Le reste la préoccupait moins, les os cassés, la peau brûlée, les plaies se refermaient déjà. Une main contre son cou, elle commença à remettre en place ses vertèbres. Ses dents serrées se dévoilaient sous un sourire féroce. La Panda Hero, elle, avait des côtés cassées, une épaule déboîtée, et sa chute ne devrait pas rester sans conséquence. Pendant que la douleur de son cou s'estompait partiellement, son sourire la quitta. La mission fût un échec. Cuisant. L'info s'était échappée. Et ce qui lui chatouillait désagréablement les entrailles était le souvenir de l'absence de Gumi. En tant que Miku Hatsune elle ne pourra rien lui dire. Atchii s'en occupera. Avec un soupir elle laissa tomber ses bras, son cou était toujours aussi noir, mais il était maintenant droit. Elle s'endormit à même le sol.

Les yeux verts écarquillés de Gumi brillaient dans le noir. Elle était assise dans son lit, la main encore posée sur son épaule douloureuse.

Mais, putain, qu'est-ce que foutait Hatsune à une heure pareille !?

⁂

Le Tournoi était dans moins de 48 heurs …

* * *

_Ouais, Ichigo et Luka, on s'en doutait un peu ... Je trouvais ce moment un peu ennuyant en tant que lecteur, j'espère que ça n'était pas le cas !_

_Je stagne toujours à une review, c'est dur de savoir s'il y a des choses à changer, même si on arrive à la fin ... N'hésitez pas, surtout :c_


	12. Flashback

_Mama qu'est-ce que je suis lente ... _

_Bon oui, si je poste un chapitre soudainement comme ça, c'est bien parce que je me suis pris un nouveau coup de pied de la part de Servania. Uweeeeeeh on me martyrise D: Bref. Mon bébé arrive à sa fin. Ça me fait trop bizarre. Mais j'ai juste tellement hâte d'écrire la fin, de dénouer tout ça, et basta ..._

_Je commence à paniquer un peu aussi quand je me dis que je vais devoir tous les disclaimers à la fin, avec le nombre incalculable de références ... _

* * *

Luka mit longtemps avant d'émerger du sommeil. Elle crut à un rêve d'abord : la chaleur que procurait un toit au-dessus de sa tête, la douceur d'un lit aux draps chargés d'une odeur onctueuse, la sensation de s'être endormie avec le ventre plein, le souvenir d'un esprit épanouis au contact de ce qu'on appelle « famille ». Puis elle se rappela de ce qui s'était passé la veille, et une toute autre chaleur monta en elle. Elle était tombée de fatigue dans les escaliers. Elle se tourna lentement, et se retrouva face à Ichigo. Il ouvrit les yeux. Pour l'avoir connu dans toutes les situations, elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller le matin, et qu'il était bougon et méchant pendant plusieurs heures (et vulgaire, et irritable, et violent, et très idiot). Or à cet instant, il semblait réveillé depuis un bon moment. Luka lut dans ses yeux une douloureuse appréhension. Elle chassa du bout des doigts une mèche sur son front.

« **Pourquoi c'est dans ton lit que je me retrouve ?** » le piqua-t-elle.

Il alla chercher ses lèvres, un long moment. Avant de se mettre à rire.

« **Quoi ?**

\- **Tu as mauvaise haleine !** » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle tenta de l'étouffer avec un coussin.

⁂

Gumi regarda le soleil passer enfin la barrière de pastels. Elle avait une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait le soleil et cette barrière colorée de cette façon. Des cris. Des pleurs. La destruction. La mort. Tout ça l'avait agitée tout le long de sa courte nuit, jusqu'à la faire partir de la maison volante très tôt. Maintenant elle était assise au centre du terrain de baseball de son lycée. Elle s'était entraînée, en attendant que le temps passe. Son épaule la faisait horriblement souffrir, alors qu'elle l'utilisait énormément. Moins que ses côtes, au moins.

Elle inspira l'air matinal. Tout sentait la peur. Peur. Excitation. Appréhension. Impatience. On faisait comme si on traversait un jour comme un autre, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel. Ce n'était pas le bon moment de laisser libre court à ses sentiments. Un combat entre Matryoshkas et Panda Hero … Gumi espéra qu'ils profiteraient largement du spectacle. Car elle s'était promis que ce serait le dernier Tournoi que les babyloniens verraient.

En regardant à nouveau le soleil, une larme roula sur la joue de Gumi.

⁂

À 8h tout le monde retrouva tout le monde. Gumi s'excusa auprés de Miku de s'être désistée ce matin, elles rejoignirent Luka et Ichigo, et Natsume les rejoignit presqu'aussitôt elle allait bien mieux maintenant qu'elle savait que son partenaire allait être libéré pour le Tournoi. Atchii a été obligée de délivrer la liste de ses participants au Tournoi pour que le maire puisse libérer les joueurs au dernier moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était éviter que les Matrysohkas fassent des dégâts avant. Gumi n'avait toujours pas connaissance de la liste complète. La bande d'amis partit en direction du lycée.

Au premier cours, Gumi remarqua que les Kagamine étaient absents.

« **Ils ont été demandés pour la préparation du Tournoi.** »

Gumi plissa le nez. Ce n'est qu'à l'intercours de 9h que la verte vit que l'idole avait un foulard autour du cou, en-dessous de son uniforme. Elle sourit en pensant qu'un vampire l'avait peut-être mordu. Puis elle se rappela que deux professeurs du lycée étaient des démons son sourire s'effaça.

Parce que c'était une « période exceptionnelle » le lycée relâchait tous les élèves à midi. Ils voulaient le maximum de toutous à la botte de Babylon pour terminer les préparatifs. La cloche de midi sonna. Gumi devait retrouver tout le monde pour manger, le lycée fournissant malgré tout le repas. Un coup sourd éclata et déchira les airs dans toute la ville, déclenchant un silence général. Les compteurs géants installés partout arrivaient à leur fin. Le Tournoi était maintenant dans vingt-quatre heures. Les habitants devront faire leur décompte eux-mêmes, désormais. Gumi profita du frisson d'appréhension collectif pour fendre la foule de lycéen et s'acheter un sandwich. Elle attendait les autres à côté du stade, où elle allait souvent avec Ichigo, le lieu de rendez-vous fixé. Gumi observa le lycée. Au loin, ténu, à peine perceptible, on entendant gronder. Comme si on écoutait marcher la machine à laver de l'étage du dessus. Ichigo et luka arrivèrent. Ils s'assirent à côté de la verte, collés l'un contre l'autre. La Panda Hero admirait le courage de Chigo d'avoir préféré rester avec Luka plutôt que de faire semblant de la détester, comme il devrait le faire en tant que Matry'. Natsume arriva un peu plus tard. Elle était accompagnée de nombreuses autres personnes : un garçon aux cheveux noirs teints en châtain clair à l'air avenant, un autre garçon que Gumi connaissait comme étant populaire auprès des filles, collé à lui, une petite silhouette dont les cheveux blonds bouclés cachaient le visage, et une autre fille aux grandes jambes fines et aux cheveux verts, roses, un peu violets, jaune aussi, et … Des couleurs. La verte connaissait cette dernière, elle faisait partie du club de baseball. Mais – fidèle à elle-même – elle ne se souvenait pas de son prénom. Tout le monde s'installa. Ichigo quitta sa petite-amie pour choper le garçon aux cheveux teints au niveau du cou , et lui ébouriffa la tête.

« **Je crois que tu ne connais personne, Gumi, **demanda Natsume en déballant son sandwich.

\- **Eh bien …** \- elle hésitait, elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu certaines têtes parmi les Matryoshkas - **Vous êtes tous …**

\- **Sous les ordres d'Atchii ! **rigola le garçon populaire. **Je m'appelle Soraru Osora, surnommé Run ! Et la petite chose à côté de moi **– il posa une main sur la tête blonde bouclée –** c'est Lon Bokukko, alias Ron !**

\- **Ils sortent ensembles,** souffla Natsume à Gumi.

\- **MÊME PAS VRAI,** s'écria la sus-nommée Lon, laissant poindre un visage enfantin au milieu de ses mèches.

\- **L'autre type c'est …**

\- **Amatsuki !** \- Gumi tiqua, elle le reconnaissait maintenant comme l'un des meilleurs stratèges de la troupe - **Mais c'est plutôt Amanegawa Kakero.**

\- **C'est mon meilleur ami !** fanfaronna Ichigo.

-** Et la dernière, c'est Akiakana Zekkyou, aka Aki.**

\- **Ravie que tu connaisses enfin mon nom.** » réagit cette dernière avec une voix froide.

Gumi la regarda dans les yeux. L'autre soutint son regard. Elle l'aimait bien. Le groupe commença une discussion animée, pendant que les sachets et les cannettes se vidaient. Peu de personnes avaient une animosité marquée envers Luka, ils faisaient avec, sûrement de peur de s'attirer les mauvaises mœurs d'Ichigo. Miku arriva un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Elle pinça les lèvres devant tout ce monde, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se faufila entre Natsume et Gumi. La discussion se fit plus calme. Ils auraient voulu ralentir le temps, mais la cloche sonnant la fermeture du lycée retenti. Miku se désistât, les autres sortirent en ville. Gumi découvrit que les personnes avec qui elle traînait faisaient partis des meilleurs : Neko en tant que partenaire de Koge-chan, qui était l'un des plus anciens membres, en plus de posséder un pouvoir unique Aki était une combattante redoutable, du genre qu'on envoie en première ligne sans danger, et qui utilise les ondes sonores, comme arme Ron et Run formaient un duo encore plus improbable, Run ayant été le mentor de Ron il faisait aussi partis des vieux membres – leur spécialité était le camouflage pour l'un, et les pièges pour l'autre Amatsuki, lui, était un stratège, et il était aussi très doué dans les prémonitions. Et il y avait Chigo. Si les Remote Control étaient les bras droit d'Atchii, alors Chigo était le gauche. À la seule différence que lui, tout le monde savait qui il était. Il faisait beaucoup plus d'apparition devant les troupes. Dans le rassemblement d'amis, Ichigo avait été le mentor d'Amanegawa, d'Akiakane, de Luka et maintenant de Gumi. Il tenait ici tout le monde en respect. Ils traversèrent la rue Pitch Black et passèrent plusieurs grillages jusqu'à une petite partie d'un parc. Ichigo fit apparaître des pneus, et Gumi rit en voyant l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

« **Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis le début de l'année non ?** fit remarquer Luka à Gumi tandis qu'elles regardaient Soraru tirer les joues d'Amanegawa parce qu'il avait taquiné Lon.

-** Oui,** sourit Gumi, **toi tu étais Circus Monster, et moi, « la sale ». Chacune de nous n'avait que l'autre comme amie, et pourtant nous nous évitions …**

\- **Maintenant nous savons … Des amis.** »

Gumi balaya du regard tout ces Matryoshkas qui l'entouraient. C'était ironique, elle, la Panda Hero, de se fondre parmi eux avec une telle dextérité qu'elle-même doutait de ses sentiments d'amitié. Ce dont elle ne doutait pas, c'était son camp. La discussion commença à dériver vers le Tournoi. La verte su enfin que l'équipe des Matry' était formée d'Atchii, Chigo, Natsume, Koge-chan, Amanegowaa, Akiakane, Run, Ron, et elle-même. Ils délibéraient des places, des remplaçants, lorsqu'un coup de vent passa soudainement entre eux. Gumi passa ses doigts sur son visage, le sentant refroidir sensiblement. Les arbres devinrent bleus. Elle déglutit. Les deux Remote Control apparurent juste derrière elle, tout le monde sursauta. Les autres étaient transformés, aussi.

« **Yo ! Le club des élites ne nous invite pas à festoyer !?** »

Gumi vit les yeux d'Aki à ce moment-là, qui les fixait avec une expression de terreur. La verte se retourna brutalement. Le garçon avait un cache-œil, qui laissait voir un pansement sur le haut de la pommette, et la fille portait un bandage qui lui entourait la tête au niveau du nez, lui bouffant la moitié du visage. Amatsuki et Chigo se redressèrent :

« **Ben la vache, on vous a pas loupé !** »

Ils eurent chacun un mouvement infime pour signer leur approbation : la fille pinça les lèvres, l'autre ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Chacun s'assit de chaque côté de Gumi, qui eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Natsume jeta un regard interrogatif à Chigo et Amatsuki, ils haussèrent les épaules.

«** Z'êtes prêts pour demain ? **demanda le Remote Control avec un sourire féroce.

\- **On est plutôt étonnés que vous ne soyez pas dans l'équipe. **» répondit 'Chigo sur un ton naturel.

L'autre aux cheveux noirs de jais gratta son poignet. La Panda Hero fut impressionnée de voir avec quelle dextérité il leur parlait, comme si ils étaient des potes qu'il connaissait depuis toujours.

« **D'ailleurs ça m'fait mal de parler, **maugréa le Remote Control.

\- **Oh, et quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à dire ... **» siffla la voix désagréable de sa sœur.

Len jeta un regard qu'elle ne remarqua pas à Gumi, en portant son poignet contre sa joue, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts sentit son appréhension grimper quelque chose papillonna sous ses yeux. Atchii apparut au centre du cercle formé par les dix matyoshkas. Elle avait encore son survêtement vert sale, des boots hautes, une casquette visée ses ses cheveux verts tressés serrés. Son regard balaya le groupe, un regard froid de tueuse, cinglant, amer. Déçu. Son pied se leva, solidement campée sur l'autre jambe, et s'écrasa contre la joue de Luka. Seule cette dernière s'y attendait. Les longs cheveux roses formèrent un arc ondulant lorsqu'elle fut projetée à terre. Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais il vit le regard de sa chef.

« **Défends-la et tu subiras pire que ce que tu lui as fais. **\- Luka se releva, les mains posées sur ses tempes, avec dans ses yeux le vif souvenir de sa mise à tabac - **Je n'dirais qu't'es un putain de traître que quand tu la préféreras à nous.** » Bien sûr 'Chigo était solidement ancré dans son camp. Il se tut. Atchii se pencha vers Luka. « **Et sois heureuse que je n'te mette qu'un coup de pied, pour mes 6 morts. **»

Luka garda les yeux baissée, yeux où commençait à poindre quelques larmes. Atchii se redressa. Son regard transperça cette fois Gumi celle-ci se demanda si elle lui en voudrait à cause de son amitié pour la prétendue pariât. Ce qui suivit ne l'étonna pas tant, mais lui glaça les os :

« **T'étais où hier ?** »

En s'intéressant enfin à son visage, la fausse Matryoshka remarqua l'hématome énorme dans son cou. Voilà qui vaudrait son épaule et ses côtes douloureuses. Elle avait préparé sa réponse.

« **On a réquisitionné les baseballeurs. Et je n'ai pas voulu déranger 'Chigo pour traverser la ville.**

\- **N'te fous pas de moi, le lycée est à côté du stade. Tu t'es désistées. Tu as été lâche putain !**

\- **J'ai l'autre taré de Gakupo au cul ! Je n'pouvais pas aller au point de rendez-vous à pieds ! Donc j'ai préféré la réunion du club. **»

Le mot club fit grimacer Atchii. Elle n'était pas du genre à insister, encore moins à remarquer une simple absence à une mission. La chef s'assit au centre du cercle. Ils discutèrent longuement de la journée de demain, en assignant à chacun leurs places défensives. Gumi et Akiakane échangèrent un regard paniqué quand elles virent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas très bien les règles. Ils s'accordèrent pour faire un entraînement le lendemain matin. Leur manque sérieux de connaissance était décevant, et lorsque Gumi le fit remarquer on vit des grimaces poindre. La Remote Control tripota son bandage, son frère replaça le bout des manches de son sweat. Gumi se sentait toujours aussi mal entre eux deux. On changea de sujet, en assurant la libération proche de Koge-chan.

« **Il doit se sentir terriblement mal en cellule, souffla Neko, lui qui adore être dehors … **»

Et là Gumi le vit. Le Remote Control à sa droite grattait obstinément ses poignets.

Une bonne heure plus tard, le groupe éclata. Chacun partit de son côté : d'abord Luka, virée par Atchii, puis cette dernière et ses bras droits, Akiakane se téléporta soudainement, et le reste repartit en sens inverse de là où ils étaient arrivés. Natsume décida de tenter d'aller voir Koge-chan, et partit presu'aussitôt. Après plusieurs rue Soraru et Lon leurs dirent au revoir. Amanegawa s'arrêta au niveau de son appartement, il échangea de chaudes accolades avec son meilleur ami. Et Gumi se retrouva seule avec Ichigo. Ils avaient fait à peine quelques pas qu'elle lui posa la question brûlant au bout de ses lèvres :

«** Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, exactement, à Luka ?** »

Ichigo la regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si elle venait de soulever le pire des sujets tabou. La question était imprécise, mais il comprit. Il devait penser que cette scène avait été enterrée depuis longtemps … Une douleur se mit à briller au fond de ses yeux. Après un long moment, il se redressa, inspira par le nez, ouvrit la bouche et …

⁂

_«__** Je suis impressionné. Tu as fais des efforts incroyables pour pousser ton pouvoir à ce niveau là. Venant de toi, c'est un exploit.**__ »_

_Luka n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de 'Chigo, et les larmes inondaient son visage. Elle n'a pas réussis à se retenir de pleurer, des pleurs de désespoir, qui imploraient la pitié, parce qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver … Toujours bras croisés, Chigo lui envoya un sourire et les Remote Control restaient silencieux._

_« __**Je te félicite, Meg !**__ »_

_Il appuya sur son surnom, et la poitrine de la rose sembla se déchirer._

_«__** Dé … dé … dé …**__ » les sanglots lui obstruaient la gorge, elle se sentait étouffer, « __**Dé … Désoléééé … 'Chigo, Chigo, je te demande pardon … **__»_

_Il avança alors pour la cueillir dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'effondrait. Leurs fronts étaient collés, sa présence si proche calma instantanément Luka._

_«__** Ssssht, calme-toi … **__»_

_Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit elle sentit les lèvres de Chigo contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à lui, à ce baiser qu'elle espérait depuis si longtemps … Une douleur aigus la traversa, elle cria en cherchant à s'arracher à l'étreinte de Chigo. Un filer de sang coula le long de son menton, et teinta ses lèvres de roue. Il lui avait mordu la langue ! À ce moment tout s'effondra dans l'esprit de Luka._

_Elle était morte._

_Un cri déchirant racla sa gorge quand une autre douleur éclata dans son crâne. Une ceinture invisible serrait son étau autour de sa tête, fort, fort, fort … _

_« __**Traîtresse ... **__» susurra Chigo sans la lâcher pour ne pas qu'elle tombe._

_La pression à l'intérieur de son crâne augmenta. Elle courba le nuque, regardant ses larmes couler vers le sol. Elle s'attentait à ce que sa tête explose, à ce que ses os se brisent, à ce que son cerveau se liquéfie. Elle sentit du sang couler au creux de son cou de par ses oreilles, et son goût âcre emplit sa bouche. Elle hurlait, hurlait, et sa voix commençait à s'érailler, et à s'estomper. D'un seul coup l'étau qui l'enserrait se relâcha, et le sang gicla. Luka était sûre d'être au bord de la mort, s'attendant presque à ne plus avoir de tête. Sa main glissa sur sa joue, au bord de ses yeux, puis sur ses tempes. La peau s'était ouverte des deux côtés, deux déchirures, qui avait éclatée dû à la pression. Chigo la lâcha. Elle s'effondra par terre. Les Remote Control s'étaient rapprochées. On entendait la fille murmurer quelques chose à Chigo, pendant que le garçon tapait Luka du pied dans les côtes. « __**T'es morte ? T'es morte ? T'es morte ?**__ » Il l'empoigna ensuite au niveau du coude pour la redresser. Luka sentit contre sa peau une légère brûlure, et elle serra les dents._

_« __**Eh ? Eh, salope !? T'as agis pour le compte de qui, hein ? Oh, tu m'écoutes !?**__ »_

_La brûlure s'intensifiait lentement, elle lui rongeait le coude, et lui arracha un gémissement._

_« __**Hey, Circus Monster !?**__ \- Luka se figea en écarquillant les yeux - __**Ouais … Ouais, on aurait pas dû t'appeler Meg, mais Monstre. Non ? Faut pas être un monstre pour essayer de tuer sans hésitation une famille qui t'a accueillie ?**__ » il la redressa complément sur ses deux pieds, lui attrapa le visage, et forca son regard à se tourner vers Ichigo. «__** Hein, Circus Monster ?**__ »_

_Ébahie, Luka vit le côté droit du visage d'Ichigo se ramollir, fondre, et se mélanger dans son sang. C'était une illusion. Elle n'y croyait pas. Le visage d'Ichigo était en charpies, il y avait une trace de morsure au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, et toute sa joue était bouffée._

_«__** Heureusement que les Matry' guérissent vite, ehe ? Sauf les tares, bien sûr. **__»_

_Et ce fut au tour de la peau du bras de Luka de fondre, là où il la tenait. La chaleur rongea tout, détruisant en passant tout système nerveux, et lorsque le Remote Control la relâcha, le bras se mit à prendre, inutile._

_« __**Ta trahison valait tout ça !? Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu eu en échange ? Hein ? **__»_

_Luka s'éloigna de lui d'un vif coup d'épaule. Elle recula, titubante, mais décidée._

_« __**Vous avez peur d'elle. Sa victoire sur vous sera ma plus belle récompense. Jamais avoir fait partis des Matryoshkas me paraîtra plus délicieux que la servir.**_

_\- __**Sale …**__ siffla la Remote control,__** la Panda Hero …**__ »_

_La force psychique des deux jumeaux combinée projeta Luka en arrière avec force. Elle heurta de plein fouet les planches en bois qui faisaient tenir ce qui lui servait de maison, et elle retomba à terre, dans la boue, au milieu des clous et des morceaux de verres. La Remote Control lui planta le pied dans la poitrine pour l'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la boue. Luka se fatiguait à se débattre, elle perdait sa respiration, et commençait à s'étouffer avec l'eau putride qui arrivait désormais jusqu'au niveau de son visage. La Remote Control aurait voulu la voir disparaître dans la boue, mais elle préféra lever son pieds, et se mit à frapper ses jambes._

_« __**Ahaha, mais attends … Attends le jour où Atchii te trouvera… Attends ta mort, pétasse ! ET CELLE DE LA PANDA HERO !**__ »_

_En frappant ses jambes, elle lui enfnonçait de plus d'objets contondants dans la chair. Le sang qui coulait des tempes de Luka lui brouilla la vue, et elle perdit connaissance. Le jumeau alla arrêter sa sœur, en lui faisant un signer vers Chigo qui saignait de plus en plus. Les jumeaux ne jetèrent qu'un dernier regard méprisant à Luka._

_Et ils se téléportèrent._

⁂

«** C'est moi qui suis revenu chez elle pour la téléporter devant ta baraque, **conclut Ichigo.

\- **Et elle ne se rappelle de rien ..**

\- **Non. La Remote Control m'a expliquée que les doses de pouvoir psychique administrées étaient assez puissantes pour lui faire perdre la mémoire. Pas sur un long terme, heureusement …**

\- **Comme le trou d'un donut.** » convint Gumi.

Ichigo hocha la tête mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Puis Gumi se mit à le fixer. Il capta son regard beaucoup plus tard, mais il le soutint. Il avait compris ce que le regard de Gumi voulait dire. Le jour déclinait, et ils savaient que lorsqu'ils se sépareraient, ce sera une certaine « dernière fois ». Tout changerait demain. À ce moment, Gumi vit qu'Ichigo avait compris autre chose, et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il savait dans quel camp elle était. Il avait compris qu'ils ne joueraient pas dans la même équipe demain …

Le regard qu'ils échangeaient était un regard qui signait des adieux.

⁂

La Panda Hero sauta sur plusieurs toits, agilement, rapidement, jusqu'à arriver à destination. Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le toit de l'immeuble 35 un coup de vent balaya les déchets qui y reposaient. Le vide. On voyait encore les traces des baraques par terre, incrustées dans le sol. Gumi s'assit en tailleur. Elle se sentait très seule, ici, sur ce toit plat. Elle y était venue pour regarder le spectacle du coucher du soleil, comme elle l'avait fait le matin même pour le lever de soleil, et elle laissa une autre larme glisser sur son visage.

⁂

Ichigo tenta une tête curieuse par l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Luka en train de lire, assise dans son lit. Il rentra doucement, et referma la porte derrière lui.

« **Je suis étonné que vous ayez mangé aussi tôt,** chuchota-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Luka.

\- **Ta mère voulait se coucher très tôt ce soir, elle a beaucoup de travail demain … Elle dort déjà ? **\- il hocha la tête de haut en bas - **Et tu as mangé ?** \- il hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- **Pas faim. **» se justifia-t-il devant son regard de reproche.

À quatre pattes il alla se blottir contre elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille de sa taille. Un moment, il lui caressa la joue que Atchii avait frappé, y sentit la peau gonflée et bleuie. Luka posa doucement ses mains sur son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« **Je veux passer la soirée avec toi … **exigea-t-il avec un air de gamin.

\- **On stresse pour demain ?** » se moqua-t-elle. Et il se mit à la chatouiller pour la faire taire.

⁂

Miku était assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, manteau enfilé, quand Gumi rentra. Celle-ci resta sur le pas de porte, interloquée.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

\- **Je t'attendais.**

\- **Tu vas quelque part ce soir ?**

\- **Ouaip ! elle eut un grand sourire, on sort ! **»

⁂

Le World's end Dancehall était l'une des rares boites de Babylon, mais surtout elle était la seule à rester ouverte malgré le couvre-feu. Elle était située au bord du territoire des Matryoshkas, ce qui faisait fuir les policiers. Voir Miku dans la partie Sud de la ville paraissait très bizarre à Gumi. Mais son amie était aux anges, et la verte ne trouvait pas ça trop bête de se détendre juste avant le Tournoi. Elle se laissa donc guider à l'intérieur, dans le bruit, parmi les gens, jusqu'à une table. Il y avait d'autres personnes assises. Après un verre Miku se mit à discuter avec tout le monde, elle les fit rire, et Gumi rirait aussi sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle buvait avec automatisme les verres qu'on lui tendait. La journée défilait sous ses yeux en boucle, encore et encore, comme si son subconscient voulait lui dire quelque chose, un détail qui lui aurait échappé. Alors elle continuaient de boire. Miku se mit à faire beaucoup de bruit. Tout devenait flou autour de la Panda Hero et brusquement comme un flash un détail lui revint en mémoire.

Le Remote Control frottant ses poignets.

Miku se leva et tira Gumi par une main pour la traîner sur la piste de danse, dansant contre elle pour l'inciter à faire de même. Le corps de Gumi réagit encore par automatisme, et se mit à se mouver. Elle ne savait même pas si elle savait danser … « _**Roh, et puis merde.**_ » Son esprit était toujours auprès du matryoshka et de son toc. C'est vrai qu'il triturait souvent ses manches, et qu'il passait toujours les mains autour de ses poignets. Elle avait déjà vu ce geste … Son esprit annihilé par l'alcool refusait de coopérer. Sur la piste de danse, ce qu'elle essayait de faire ressemblait à des mouvements de danse au ralentit, et ils perdirent de l'entrain alors qu'elle rassemblait sa concentration … Un frottement sur le poignet … Comme si … La musique lui vrillait horriblement les oreilles. Comme … Comme … Comme si …

Comme s'il avait des menottes qui lui serraient les poignets.

Gumi trébucha et tomba sur le cul. Les Remote Control étaient les Kagamine. Len était un ancien prisonnier. Rin et Len Kagamine, avec les cheveux noirs et une coupe différente. Miku se prit d'un fou-rire et aida son amie à se relever. Elle passa ses mains au niveau de sa taille pour prévenir toute autre chute, et lui chuchota un « Ça va ? ». Gumi hocha vigoureusement la tête. Rin et Len Kagamine … La Panda Hero remarqua que Miku s'était soudainement beaucoup rapprochée - physiquement - d'elle. Mais elle continuait de danser. Gumi la regarda. Merde, et dire qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis !

Le sang de Gumi se glaça dans ses veines. Son estomac se retourna.

Rin et Len étaient proches d'Ichigo - mais oui un jour Rin l'avait appelé Chigo ! -, et lui était proche des Remote Control. Rin et Len étaient les meilleurs amis de Miku, et les Remote Control étaient très proches de …

Miku embrassa Gumi. Mais cette dernière sembla à peine le remarquer. Une partie de son corps et son esprit, celui qui avait trop bu, répondit à son contact. L'autre partie était autre part. Atchii et Miku … Miku était Atchii. En fait, ça expliquait tellement de choses, mais la Gumi ivre ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Elle sentit le poids des bras de Miku autour de son cou, et sans réfléchir alla cherche un deuxième baiser. La musique les enveloppa et les enferma dans leur monde.

⁂

Au loin, on entendait la ville gémir de plus en plus fort ...

* * *

_*fish face*_

_N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, d'ailleurs !_


	13. Le jour J

_Bruuuh c'est le chapitre 13 ... Ma souris beugue comme si sa vie en dépendait, j'arrive plus à faire des sélections de texte, ou à mettre le curseur à un endroit précis. Et ma connexion internet s'amuse à faire du yoyo : "Y'a ! Y'a pas ... Y'a ! Y'a pas ... Y'a ! COMMENT ÇA LE DOCUMENT N'A PAS ÉTÉ ENREGISTRÉ !?", j'ai envie de lui éclater la tête par terre, et lui frapper les côtes en lui demandant "T'es morte ? T'es morte ? T'es morte ?" (d'ailleurs j'ai rigolé en relisant ce passage, je crois que je suis anormale ...). Les branches de mes nouvelles lunettes me font mal. Et j'ai la grippe (c'est presque finis mais osef, c'est un mal de gorge quand même). _

_Je tremble d'excitation à l'idée d'arriver aux derniers chapitres de cette vieille fanfiction ... Je tremble aussi à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre, parce que je vois le nombre de vue monter, et j'appréhende tellement de recevoir une review méchante ;u; (je travaille depuis trois ans sur cette fanfiction, et si d'un coup quelqu'un débarque de nul part pour me balancer deux tonnes de critiques, je crois que je le prendrais mal)._

_Bordel et cette souris qui déconne ..._

_Bon. Donc voilà, à cause de ces problèmes techniques, désolée pour les fautes. Désolée aussi s'il y a des joueurs de baseball, je vous promets j'ai pas fait exprès de massacrer les règles et les termes du jeu !_

_J'ai jamais fait une intro aussi longue ... _

* * *

Gumi s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible de la maison-bulle, sa hoodie sur la tête, dans la fraîcheur du début de journée. Elle ne savait plus ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, ni comment elle était rentrée chez Miku (et s'était réveillée dans le lit de cette dernière le lendemain, aussi), mais une seule chose subsistait. La peur sourde qui vibrait au fond d'elle même - et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser - lui rappelait à chaque instant la vérité qui l'avait frappé hier.

Miku Hatsune était la chef des Matryoshkas.

La verte se mit à courir sous la bruine légère qui commençait à tomber. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir une trop grosse gueule de bois, mais son esprit restait embrouillé. Elle avait envie de pleurer … Brusquement au milieu de la rue elle s'arrêta, et leva les yeux au ciel. La bruine … Elle tira la langue et attendit de cueillir des gouttes de pluie. Froides. Sans aucun goût. C'étaient de vraies gouttes de pluie. Gumi sourit enfin.

«** Babylon pleure ?** »

Le hurlement au loin revint. Un grondement sourd remplit les rues, accompagné d'un cri strident qui frit trembler les vitres des immeubles. Un grincement rauque, qui montait crescendo, de plus en plus fort, plus fort, plus fort … La secousse faucha net les jambes de Gumi qui s'aplatit au sol, les mains sur la tête. C'était différent d'un tremblement de terre, c'était bref, concis, et bien plus violent. Puis tout s'arrêta. Gumi se remit debout lentement. Quelques bâtiments étaient fissurés, certaines fenêtres avaient éclaté, mais rien de plus.

C'est ce qu'observerait n'importe qui.

Gumi fixa le bout de la rue. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle le voyait.

Babylon s'était un tout petit peu penchée.

⁂

Sur le terrain d'entraînement de baseball traînaient actuellement huit matryshkas, l'air grave, le dos voûté, des cernes sous les yeux. Lorsque Gumi passa le portillon du grillage qui entourait le terrain, tous se redressèrent, comme heureux de pouvoir enfin commencer l'entraînement et se changer les idées. La Panda Hero fut la personne la plus heureuse du monde de voir qu'Atchii n'était pas là. Run fut le premier à la héler :

« **Hey, t'as vu ce tremblement !?**

\- **Je l'ai surtout sentis, disons ... **» Ils rirent, et Amatsuki frappa Run pour le taquiner. « **J'ai eu de la chance, j'étais dehors à ce moment là …**

-** Y'en a qui ont été moins doués**, marmonna Aki en frottant une marque encore un peu sanglante sur son front.

-** C'était effrayant…** » souffla Neko en regardant dans le vide.

Gumi secoua la tête et se posta au milieu d'eux. Aki lui lança un mince sourire. L'entraînement pouvait commencer.

⁂

Miku surfa longtemps sur internet, à faire ingurgiter à sa clé USB une énorme quantité de fichiers, avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il était largement 10 heures passées, le soleil se battait pour percer entre les nuages Miku se doutait très bien que son équipe d'élites était déjà en entraînement. Elle aurait voulu les rejoindre, mais sa fierté préférait qu'elle apprenne seule les bases du baseball. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée après avoir eu un éclair de lucidité, en se rappelant que Gumi avait laissé quelques livres dans sa bibliothèque. Sa clé USB à la main, elle commença à parcourir les reliures des couvertures du bout des doigts. Gumi avait mis ses livres tout en haut des étagères, dans un coin, comme si elle voulait que ses livres se fassent les plus discrets possibles. Miku rigola, ça lui ressemblait tellement. Sur la pointe des pieds, tandis qu'elle attrapait les volumes d'une main, elle calait les autres au creux de son bras. Mais dans un mauvais geste, sa clé tomba par terre. L'idole poussa un juron, alla poser les livres sur la table à côté, et retourna près de la bibliothèque en regardant par terre. Sa clé n'était nulle part, elle s'accroupit donc pour regarder en-dessous du meuble. Le petit pavé électronique la narguait de sa couleur métallique. Le bras de Miku était trop gros pour l'attraper dans le minuscule espace, et l'objet était tombé loin. Énervée, elle se releva, mit un coup de pied dans le meuble, et entreprit de le pousser. Un raclement inquiétant attira son attention, et elle décolla le meuble sur mur. Le bruit caractéristique du bois vernis tombant par terre, puis quelque chose glissa contre le mur avant de choir à l'horizontal, faisant claquer ses chaînes. Miku dévisagea longtemps la batte de baseball en fer et en bois, abîmée, peinte, pleine de clous et de chaînes, qui venait de tomber devant elle.

Et elle hurla.

⁂

Megumi releva la tête lorsqu'un courant électrique peu rassurant la parcourut. À côté d'elle les Remote Control se plièrent de rire.

« **Ça c'est Atchii qui a libéré ses pouvoirs ! **»

La verte déglutit en effleurant subtilement ses côtes. Atchii avait un pouvoir destructeur terriblement dangereux, et immense. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait goûté qu'à une infime partie de son pouvoir, alors elle ne pouvait imaginer de la voir à plein potentiel.

Aki lui tapota l'épaule, elle se retourna, et le vit avec une batte. Gumi eut un gros hochement de tête, l'air ravi. Elle rassembla tous les autres, qui courraient et s'amusaient à rattraper les balles.

« **Okay, on va être plus précis maintenant, **_**sans vraiment faire trop compliqué**_ rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, **vous savez qu'il y a deux équipes, celle qui attaque : ceux qui frappent et qui courent, et celle qui défend : ceux qui attrapent la balle. Tout le monde passe pour taper la balle, vous allez donc devoir apprendre à vous servir d'une batte, favoriser le Home Run, et diminuer les chances de out ou de faute. Sinon, en défense, il y a une position propre à chacun. Selon si vous êtes rapides ou endurants. Rattraper la balle, on a vu. Pour le lanceur c'est une position qui ne change pas, ce sera donc Aki et moi. En bref … **\- elle fit apparaître une batte et elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts -** On va vous apprendre à taper !** »

Les autres firent apparaître des battes à leur tour, un sourire sauvage sur les lèvres, totalement d'accord avec le programme à venir. Gumi abandonna la Panda Hero le temps de cet entraînement, pour pouvoir les considérer tous comme son « équipe ». Elle était fière d'eux ils avaient tous du potentiel. Aki était indéniablement douée au baseball. Run n'avait pas énormément de force, mais il était rapide. En défense il formait un duo parfait avec Ron, qui étai précise et franche, et qui profitait de sa petite tille. Amatsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stratège. Chigo, au contraire, tapait et fonçait sans trop réfléchir, mais il le faisait bien, et avec force. Neko était un peu paresseuse, mais efficace. Et les Remote Control s'éclataient comme des fous. Megumi avait beau leur dire qu'ils se débrouillaient bien, tout le monde savait qu'ils n'étaient largement pas au niveau ? Quand midi commençait à arriver, tout le monde s'amusa à empiler leurs battes en tipi, et ils finirent par s'asseoir autour.

« **C'est dommage que les principes des Matryoshkas nous empêchent de tuer, **lâcha d'un coup Rin.

\- **Pourquoi ?** s'enquit Chigo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Au Tournoi **\- elle sourit férocement, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace avec son visage bandé -, **si on pouvait lui faire un sale coup …**

\- **Non,** il secoua la tête, **nous ne sommes pas des lâches.**

\- **De toute façon,** compléta Amatsuki,** c'est impossible de lui faire quoi que ce soit, elle est trop puissante et trop intelligente. Vous êtes les mieux placés pour le savoir, en combien de temps elle a déjoué votre pouvoir ?** »

On vit les Remote Control se pincer les lèvres, peu entrains à se remémorer cet épisode désagréable de leur existence. Durant toute cette conversation, Gumi trouva le tas de battes extrêmement intéressants. Quand les sujets de conversation se tarirent, les matryoshkas commencèrent à partir. Seule Aki resta sur le terrain de baseball.

Il était douze heure dix-sept.

Miku avait perdu sa voix à hurler. Elle finit pas rester recroquevillée par terre, prise dans une crise de spasmes, incapable de bouger ou de penser …

Douze heure trente.

Gumi n'alla pas manger, elle ne pouvait rien avaler. Sur un toit, elle attendit en face du stade, en se disant qu'elle se changerait au dernier moment, quand Atchii Hastune quitterait la maison.

Douze heure et quart.

Natsume, elle, ne prit qu'un fruit sur la route (oui, non, elle le vola en traumatisant un marchand, certes), et campa au poste de police, en attendant l'heure, pour être là à la libération d'Hajime.

Treize heure passée.

Rin et Len allèrent retrouver leurs précepteurs, finirent de compléter leurs devoirs de personnes importantes de Babylon, avant de se mettre à table. Ils auraient voulu prendre leur temps, mais la pression tétanisait chacun de leurs muscles, et pressait chacun de leurs gestes.

Treize heure trente-sept.

Amanegawa, Soraru et Lon traînèrent longtemps en ville, sous forme de Matryoshka, pour chanter à tue-tête, embêter les commerçants, gueuler contre des Wonderlanders, faire voler les cannettes en faisant peur aux passants, boire un peu, fumer un peu, manger, et s'asseoir dans le rue comme des larves.

Treize heure quarante-huit.

Ichigo et Luka, eux, ne perdirent pas le temps qui leur restait. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans l'appartement, que eux à Babylon, que eux dans l'univers. Ils ne pensèrent même pas à manger de toute façon il était impensable pour l'un de lâcher l'autre. Dans une étreinte, Ichigo lança un coup d'œil vers l'heure, et s'éloigna de Luka. Celle-ci suivit son regard, et s'accrocha à lui, lui griffant le dos.

« **Non … **

-** Je suis désolé, je te l'ai déjà dis, rien ne me fera changer d'avis.**

\- **Hashiya, quelque chose d'horrible va se passer, la Panda Hero et les Matryo-** »

Il lui vola un baiser pour la faire taire.

« **Je n'ai pas peur. Ne t'inquiète pas. **»

Avec réticence, elle le lâcha, laissant ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour la faire râler, et se leva.

Quatorze heures.

Le tournoi pouvait commencer.

⁂

Le bruit. Les cris.

Le grondement.

Bien sûr, le stade était bondé. Il était presque assez grand pour contenir toute la population de Babylon. Les autres suivraient sûrement l'événement à la télé, puisque c'était un jour férié. Il y a eut une brève parade, et les babyloniens ont applaudis, par automatisme. Maintenant, après la longue présentation des équipes, le mot du maire, et toutes ces conneries, la foule était hystérique. Ils hurlaient. Ils tapaient des mains. Ils faisaient crier leurs petites trompettes achetées pour l'occasion. Ils frappaient les gradins des pieds.

Les équipes étaient parquées comme dans une arène, au sous-sol, et elles entraient par un escalier. Gumi s'était assise au pied de ces escaliers, et écoutait la rumeur de la foule d'un air distrait. Elle venait de finir de parler à ses troupes, et elle était plutôt contente d'eux. Même s'ils n'allaient même pas jouer un match en entier. Ils étaient les premiers à passer.

De l'autre côté du stade, dans le sous-sol aussi, les matryoshkas attendaient aussi dans leur chambre noir que le verrou s'ouvre. Ils étaient au pied des escaliers, et regardaient le plafond d'un air paniqué, de peur qu'il ne s'effondre.

«** Je n'ai pas eu de mal à nous faire passer en premiers, **expliqua la Remote Control,** ça a été plus difficile de nous retrouver contre les Wonderlanders, ils voulaient les changer de place. Mais voilà. Ce sera le seul match que nous jouerons. **»

Ils se demandaient comment ils avaient pu autant attendre et appréhender ce jour, alors qu'au moment même où ils étaient dans les startings blocks, rien d'incroyable ne leur arrivait. Atchii arriva d'un couloir adjacent, l'air grave, suivie de Koge-chan. Cris de joie et effusion de câlins. Seul Len les observa de loin et lança à Atchii :

«** Megumi est absente.**

\- **Elle ne viendra pas. **» lui répondit sèchement sa chef.

Ce qui calma tout le monde. Ron poussa un long gémissement plaintif. Personne ne posa de questions à leur chef, parce que son regard suffisait à les faire taire. Ils sentaient l'odeur de la trahison. Brièvement, ils décidèrent que Rin – qui avait ses deux yeux – remplacerait le déserteur. Un bruit sourd retentit, une alarme, et les portes en haut des escaliers s'ouvrirent. Décidés, les neufs membres de l'équipe grimpèrent les marches, vers les hurlements d'euphorie.

Les deux chefs se firent face, à une centaine de mètres de distances. Les spectateurs éructaient. L'équipe technique s'acharnait sur les micros, présentant à nouveau les deux équipes en détails. Pour Miku et Gumi, il n'existait maintenant plus qu'elles deux, se jaugeant, se haïssant. Méprisante, la Panda Hero exécuta une révérence devant sa rivale, qui craqua et hurla :

« **TRAÎTRESSE. **»

Mais qui finit noyé dans le bruit de la foule. Seuls les matryoshkas l'avaient entendu, et ils regardaient la Panda Hero avec des yeux ahuris. Des regards blessés. Gumi leur tourna le dos, ça lui importait peu de les avoir blessé. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'arbitre, et ils discutèrent brièvement. Ce dernier fit des gestes à la régie, et maugréa quelque chose dans son talkie-walkie.

« **Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, se dépêcha de rajouter le commentateur, l'utilisation des … pouvoirs est interdis, évidemment.** »

Rires. Atchii grimaça une nouvelle fois. La Panda Hero avait vraiment le sens de l'humour, aujourd'hui.

Le match commença lentement. Les Matryoshkas étaient à l'attaque, mais l'équipe était tellement déstabilisée de devoir taper dans les balles de la Panda Hero – Megumi – que la plupart d'entre eux faisaient des out, des fautes, ou ne l'envoyaient pas plus loin qu'au début du champ extérieur, ce qui leur laissait à peine le temps de courir jusqu'à la première base. Au final, la première demie-manche se termina avec une seule personne ayant compété le diamant des quatre bases. Les Wonderlanders riaient de bon cœur. Ils les massacrèrent pendant leur demie-manche, et remportèrent le premier round. Atchii était morte de rage. Le public commençait déjà à se lasser : les Matryoshkas étaient nuls. Rin n'arrêtait pas de cracher qu'il fallait mieux tordre le coup à l'autre baseballeuse, et s'enfuir aussitôt. Mais Ichigo la fusillait à chaque fois du regard. « À croire qu'il la défend. » sifflait-elle.

Le match reprit de l'adrénaline à la troisième manche, alors qu'ils arrivaient presque au moitié de la rencontre. Un certain temps était déjà passé, personne ne voulait regarder l'heure, ils étaient enfermés dans une ellipse temporelle, dans ce stade. Seule Gumi regardait frénétiquement le ciel. C'était son équipe qui était en défense. Elle était en position de lanceur. Prête à envoyer sa balle, dans un silence religieux, quelqu'un dans les gradins hurla. Suivis de beaucoup d'autres. La terre recommençait à trembler ! Paresseusement, la Panda Hero s'assit en tailleurs par terre.

« **Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mesdames et messieurs, ce n'est qu'une petite secousse, et le stade a été repensé pour y résister !** »

Effectivement, ce n'était qu'une petite secousse. Elle se termina rapidement, dans un grincement, et les spectateurs se calmèrent. Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le lanceur, toujours assis à sa place. Gumi se releva lentement. Elle fit un geste aux arbitres, dans le genre « Attendez un instant. » et partit vers le centre du terrain. Son équipe la laissa passer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Gumi leva à nouveau les bras au ciel, pour montrer qu'elle avait encore la balle de baseball dans la main, et pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle sourit. Et elle posa la balle par terre, assez loin de ses pieds pour ne pas la toucher malencontreusement. Les spectateurs se redressèrent sur leur siège pour voir ce qu'il se passait. D'autres commençaient à devenir impatients, les Matryoshkas les premiers.

La balle glissa lentement. Comme si elle bougeait toute seule. Comme si elle était posée sur une assiette qu'on venait de pencher.

« **BABYLONIENS !** »

Dans le silence général, la voix de Gumi retentissait fort comme un claquement de fouet.

« **Vous voyez ça !? LA VILLE PENCHE ! Le gouvernement de Babylon ne vous dit rien, pour éviter la panique, pour garder ses moutons à la bergerie, mais Babylon n'est plus en si bon état qu'avant ! Sachez que notre chère ville ne tient pas en l'air grâce à un miracle, mais grâce à d'énormes piliers de métal, et de nombreux câbles ! **» Les arbitres commencèrent à s'agiter, quelques policiers rentrèrent sur le terrain, dans le but d'arrêter la Panda Hero, mais elle les balaya et les assomma d'un geste. Même les Matryoshkas s'interposèrent, curieux d'entendre la suite. « **Et ces tremblements, ces grincements que vous entendez depuis plusieurs jours, ce sont ces câbles qui lâchent, et les piliers qui plient ! Nous avons déjà descendus de plusieurs mètres, voilà pourquoi les pluies acides ont cessé ! BABYLON EST EN TRAIN DE S'EFFONDRER !** »

Cris. Panique. Regards apeurés.

« **On m'a appelé la Panda Hero, mais je suis GUMI MEGPOÏD. Mon ancêtre était le concepteur de cette ville, avec quinze autres personnes. Il voulait créer une ville dans les airs et envoyer des scientifiques là-haut, pour évaluer si la structure tiendrait, et si la vie était possible ! Mais on lui a lâchement planté un couteau dans le dos, pour le réduire au silence sur l'éventualité de l'effondrement de la ville, et les quatorze autres ont mené le projet à terme, avec pour seul but de s'enfuir de la Terre ! MAIS LA VIE SUR TERRE EST POSSIBLE ! Elle continue, sans nous, depuis toutes ces années, elle ne s'est jamais éteinte, ou elle n'a jamais été en danger ! ON VOUS RACONTE DES MENSONGES ! Mes parents l'ont découvert, ils ont été tué ! **»

Silence. Gumi respira un bon coup. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas balancer sa vie comme ça.

« **BABYLONIENS, RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS ! EST-CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT QU'ON POURRA VIVRE À JAMAIS DANS CETTE VILLE ? À MOISIR, S'ENTASSER, ET NE JAMAIS CONNAÎTRE LA VRAI VIE D'UN ÊTRE HUMAIN !?** »

Hurlements. Non, ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Gumi leva la main haut dans le ciel, et sa batte de baseball apparut dans sa paume.

« **ALORS JE VOUS LIBÈRE AUJOURD'HUI !** »

Levant ses bras comme si elle allait toucher les nuages, on vit des vagues d'énergie tourner autour d'elle, balayant la terre du stade par leur puissance. Gumi tremblait. Des larmes lui déchirèrent le visage. Elle grommela un « **Je suis désolée ...** ». Et frappa le sol de toute la puissance qu'elle avait emmagasiné.

Tout se brisa. Le dernier hurlement de douleur de la ville.

Et Babylon tomba.

* * *

_C'est incroyable en un chapitre j'ai l'impression que trois jours ce sont déroulés entre le début et la fin ... '3'_

_J'écoutais en boucle et à fond Guren no Yumiya (l'opening de SnK) pour toute la partie du speech de Gumi. Je me sentais épique. Mais je suis sûre que demain je détesterais la manière dont je l'ai écris (et j'aurais probablement retrouvé la feuille où j'avais déjà écris le passage à l'avance)._


	14. Chute Libre

_Servania m'a posté la review la plus cute que j'ai jamais eu ! Et donc, non, ce n'était pas la fin, à un chapitre prés ! :P (et un épilogue en plus à venir -waves- )_

_Niveau musique j'écoutais du Alexander Rybak pour cette partie. Normol. Sinon, non, la fin n'est pas bâclée parce que j'ai posté trois chapitres d'un coup, ça fait juste longtemps que j'y ai pensé, et que c'est décidé. Il fallait juste l'écrire._

* * *

Le déchirement oppressa l'air et souleva tout le monde de 5 cm sur le moment. La terre du stade était totalement déchirée, éventrée. Les structures métalliques se tordaient jusqu'à la rupture dans une série de chocs assourdissants. L'air environnant battait, sifflait. Des gens hurlaient. Le sang commençait à couler.

Gumi était prête depuis longtemps à tout ça, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de verser une larme. De l'autre côté du terrain, Miku, qui se relevait avec la moitié du visage en sang, hurla :

« **PANDA HERO ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS !? **»

Mais Gumi, qui regardait le ciel, pleurant, un demi-sourire sur le visage, semblait dans un état second. Elle répondit : « C'est seulement Gumi maintenant ... » mais de là où elle était Miku ne vit que ses lèvres bouger. La chef des Matrosykas comprit que son ennemie comptait maintenant rester là, et se laisser mourir elle serra les dents, fit trois pas sur les blocs de terre retournée, et se téléporta à côté de Gumi. Elle la saisit par les épaules et la secoua.

« **HEY ! Gumi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?**

\- **Miku ? C'est Babylon …** \- elle parlait comme une bienheureuse béate au milieu de la destruction et du chaos alentours -** Babylon tombe … Ehehe …** »

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de Miku. Les mains toujours posées sur les épaules de Gumi, elle balaya les alentours. Il y avait des morts, certaines fuyaient, mais les joueurs avaient disparus. Tant mieux si ses matryoshkas avaient réussis à s'en sortir. Gumi dans ses bras, elle se téléporta en dehors du stade.

L'idole aux cheveux verts tomba sur les genoux.

La vision qu'elle avait était celle d'une apocalypse.

Le sol était penché, troué, arraché, ouvert sur un vide sombre apeurant. Les bâtiments se ratatinaient sur eux-mêmes, les murs lézardés de trous béants. La poussière était omniprésente. Le bruit, ubiquiste. Miku avait peur. Une envie étouffante de vivre la paralysa soudainement.

« **Comment… ? **» gargouilla-t-elle dans sa peur.

⁂

Les Remote Control se téléportaient partout dans la ville, à la recherche d'un endroit sauf de la destruction, à la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourront croire que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague. Main dans la main, ils découvrirent que les Quartiers avaient sombré dans le vide, que les tours de contrôle s'étaient effondrées, que l'allée de la Parade était remplie de gravats et de poussière. Même les chiens avaient finis écrasés dans la destruction. Et ils remarquèrent qu'à chaque télétransportation le sol s'éloignait de plus en plus du point d'arrivée par rapport à leur pont de départ.

Babylon tombait de plus en plus vite.

Arrivés à un point critique, ils abandonnèrent l'idée de se téléporter, et se mirent à courir. Rin sentait le vent de la chute souffler sur son visage, elle en hurla de terreur. Devant leurs pieds une plaie s'ouvrit brusquement dans le béton, stoppant net leur fuite. Len s'avança pour jeter un coup d'œil. Au fond, au milieu de l'obscurité, un point de lumière brillait. Un morceau de ciel qui venait d'en-bas, un passage vers la Terre…

Len serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

« **Désolé, Princesse, je ne sais pas si nous nous en sortirons … **

\- **Aha, **elle enfouit son visage larmoyant dans ses bras,** ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu m'appeler comme ça …**

\- **Oui …** »

⁂

De son côté, Ichigo avait fuis dès qu'il avait compris que la Panda Hero allait définitivement stopper le match. Il s'était téléporté en-dehors du stade, et avait commencé à marcher dans la rue, les mains dans les poches. Il s'était retenus de courir, alors qu'une mauvaise appréhension montait en lui. Mais quand la terre se rompit, que Babylon se mit à tanguer, et que le bruit acéré d'un grincement d'une vis énorme qui tourne commença à monopoliser l'environnement, ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il traversa les rues, passa devant nombre de bâtiments endommagés, ou bouscula des babyloniens paniqués qui hurlaient en évitant de se faire écraser par les débris. Il avait peur. Peur pour sa famille, et Luka. La rue Pitch Black était méconnaissable, un bâtiment s'était effondré au beau milieu de la route.

Luka fondit dans les bras d'Ichigo dès qu'elle le vit arriver.

« **Où sont les autres !?** paniqua-t-il.

\- **Je ne sais pas, ils n'étaient pas dans l'appartement …**

-** Tu penses qu'ils se débrouilleront seuls ? **» Il serra les dents, il détestait ça, mais ils manquaient de temps. Une pierre s'écrasa à leurs pieds. « **Tant pis, on a pas le temps. Ma mère est une maligne … Allez !** »

Il la tira et ils retournèrent au bout de la rue Pitch Black. Ichigo tenta une téléportation, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils réapparaissaient à 50 centimètres du sol. Ichigo saisit alors le visage de Luka entre ses mains, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

«** Écoute,** murmura-t-il d'un air sérieux,** je sais ce qu'on va faire. Tu as compris ce qu'il se passait ? Babylon est en train de tomber. Et elle va tomber de plus en plus vite**. » Les lèvres de Luka tremblèrent alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Ichigo lui caressa la joue pour la clamer. « **Shhhht, écoute-moi. On va compter sur mon pouvoir de téléportation. On va s'éloigner de la ville en restant en l'air : il suffira que je me téléporte plusieurs fois au même endroit. Après, il va falloir se laisser tomber, en se téléportant fréquemment pour ralentir la chute. Tu as compris ?** »

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il lui embrassa le front, saisit sa main, et regarda le ciel en prenant une grande inspiration.

« **On y va.** »

⁂

Gumi rêvassait en regardant le monde se détruire autour d'elle. Elle avait un sourire immense sur son visage. Ses parents s'étaient toujours battus contre la ville, ils en sont morts, ils ont même génétiquement modifié leur fille pour qu'elle poursuive leur œuvre, et c'était leur souhait le plus cher que de voir le spectacle qui se jouait à cet instant. Gumi l'avait su le jour où elle avait découvert toutes leurs recherches sur Babylon, pendant le déménagement. À côté d'elle, elle sentait Miku paniquer, elle l'entendit hurler, mais plus rien ne semblait l'effleurer désormais.

La chef des Matryoshkas avait finis par se détruire les lèvres à force de se les mordre. Du sang brillait sur son menton. Au contraire de son amie, Miku, elle, voulait vivre ! Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Si ça ne marchait pas, alors elles étaient mortes. Tirant violemment Gumi par la main, Miku se mit à courir. Elle se tourna vers la verte et hurla :

« **TU ME SUIS, ET TU VIS BORDEL !** »

Elle arriva à tirer un écarquillement d'yeux de sa part. Atchii slaloma entre les débris, les déchets, les corps aussi parfois, se tapant le plus beau sprint de son existence. Elles durent faire de nombreux détours à cause des rues bouchées. Miku finit par sauter par dessus l'un des morceaux de bâtiment arraché. Elle crut même dans un instant de panique qu'elle allait rester en l'air, et tomber moins vite que la ville elle-même. Toutes les lois de la gravité semblait être réduites à néant à ce moment. Gumi revint lentement à elle, et finit par courir aussi vite que la bleue. L'autre était soulagée de ne plus avoir à la traîner.

La Panda Hero comprit le plan de Miku quand elle remarqua qu'ils étaient dans le quartier des riches.

«** Ta maison n'arrivera jamais à tomber assez lentement !**

\- **T'as des pouvoirs ou pas putain ? Si on gère le truc, en le téléportant au bon moment ou quoi, la technologie de la maison fait tout le reste toute seu- **»

Miku sembla avoir été fauchée par quelque chose, elle se cambra, tête rejetée en arrière, avec un râle, et tomba à terre. Une main sur sa poitrine, une douleur immense se déployait en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et se mit à trembler. Psychologiquement, elle sentit un trou énorme en elle, une perte. Comme si on lui avait découpé un membre. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se redressa, et reprit sa course après un hochement de tête vers Gumi. Elles se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la maison en forme de bulle, détruisant le panneau à l'entrée en passant, trop pressées. Miku se jeta par terre une fois à l'intérieur, juste à côté de la porte. Elle tâtonna par terre, frappant le sol de ses poings à s'en faire saigner, jusqu'à faire apparaître une petite trappe. Elle la retira, et dévoila le panneau de contrôle de tout le fonctionnement complexe de sa maison. Sans se formaliser de toutes les petites manipulations délicates, elle enfonça son poing sur le bouton le plus rouge. Un « CLANK » résonna, et Gumi se sentit projetée contre le sol. C'était comme si elle venait d'envoyer sa maison dans les airs grâce à un ressort. La verte était tentée de regarder ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Miku la retint lorsqu'elle fit mine de se redresser. Elles restèrent alors là, recroquevillée contre le sol, pleines d'appréhension.

«** Tu es née comme ça ?** » finit par demander Miku, pour briser le silence, le chaos ayant soudainement cessé autour d'elles.

\- **Non. Mes parents m'ont génétiquement modifié à petites doses pendant la grossesse. Ça a causé un cancer à ma mère, mais de toute façon ils avaient déjà la corde au cou …**

\- **J'aurais admiré tes parents …**

\- **Ouaip. Et toi ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas. On ne m'a jamais rien dis. Et je n'ai jamais rien dis à personne … **» Miku inspira un long coup, comme pour dire 'attention c'est une histoire super longue et pas très intéressante' mais Gumi l'incita à continuer d'un regard. « **J'ai développé mon pouvoir très lentement, et inconsciemment, dans mon coin. Je savais que j'avais quelque chose de spécial, mais je ne savais pas quoi exactement. Et il y a quatre ans, en accompagnant mon père pour une affaire, j'ai rencontré Rin et Len Kagamine. Y'a un truc qui s'est passé. On n'a rien compris. Le soir même on s'est échappés pour nous retrouver. Je les ai juste touché, et … Ils sont tombés dans les pommes sur le coup, mais en fait ils avaient reçu un peu de mes pouvoirs ! Je l'ai tout de suite compris, et j'en suis devenue plus puissante. Partager mes pouvoirs me rendait plus puissante. J'ai caché les Kagamine et je me suis occupée d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits. Ça a été compliqué. Et on s'est pris un sacré savon. Après on a rencontré Hashiya. On aurait dis un chien sauvage perdu dans la rue. On avait commencé à construire la petite cabane dans la zone Sud, et il est venu gueuler parce qu'il voulait ce terrain pour lui. Il était faible. Il voulait être fort. On lui a donné cette force. Son meilleur ami a suivis, puis Hajime. On est restés un moment juste tous les six. Et puis toi t'es arrivée. T'as commencé à aider les policiers, faire la loi, en traînant tes pieds sur notre territoire. Ça nous a mis en rogne, on voulait se dresser contre la ville, nous. Alors on a commencé à faire courir des bruits, et à recruter des membres. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Putain, et maintenant c'est toi qui a fais sauter la ville …**

**\- Elle descend plus qu'elle ne saute. **»

Les deux filles se regardèrent, les sourcils haussés, pendant un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Gumi se laissa tomber sur le ventre de Miku, qui s'était assise.

« **Il nous reste combien de temps avant la fin ? **

\- **On ne va pas mourir. On tombe doucement. La chute risque juste d'être violente, dans un peu plus de 10 minutes.**

\- **Une trêve de 10 minutes alors ? **»

Miku passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« **Tu es bien gentille d'un coup … **

\- **La vie qu'on connaissait jusqu'ici vient de s'évaporer. On va peut-être mourir. J'ai tué des gens. Je suis fatiguée …**

\- **Mais tu gardes de bons souvenirs de Babylon, non ? **»

Gumi leva les yeux pour la regarder.

«** Je sais pas.**

\- **Méchante ! Même … Même hier soir …**

\- **Hier soir ?**

\- **Quand on s'est embrassées !**

-** QUOI !?** »

Miku éclata de rire. C'était plus un rire nerveux qu'autre chose, mais ça faisait tellement de bien. Actuellement, dans le doux sifflement de l'air contre les murs de la maison, même si quelques meubles se cassaient la gueule de temps en temps, elles se sentaient hors du temps. Comme si, quand elles allaient passer à nouveau le pas de la porte de cette maison, elles retrouveraient Babylon comme elle l'a toujours été. Polluée. Puante. Bruyante. Vivante à l'overdose.

«** Il va falloir corriger ça alors …** » susurra Miku en se penchant vers sa rivale de toujours.

Gumi passa ses bras autour du cou de la bleue pour l'attirer vers elle et aller plus vite à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Elle sentit que ses oreilles commençaient à siffler, et elle comprit quelque chose. Elles ne passeraient plus jamais la porte de cette maison-bulle si particulière.

L'engin blanc alla s'écraser dans les ruines fumantes de Babylon.

* * *

_FEELINGS : OUT._

_Et Miku a gagné le record de la plus longue réplique de la fanfiction -clapclap-_


	15. Épilogue

Tokyo, en été. Un peu partout dans la ville, on pouvait voir encore des affiches énormes qui témoignaient de l'événement : « LA VILLE DU CIEL EST TOMBÉE ». C'était il y a plusieurs mois maintenant. Sur environ 40.000 habitants, 0,15 % de la population a survécu. C'est à dire une soixante de personnes. Et depuis la chute, une dizaine est morte en hôpital. Tous les survivants étaient des Matryoshkas, ou au moins accompagnés d'un. Ils ont utilisé leurs pouvoirs, comme Ichigo et Luka, pour éviter la chute. Tous les événements étaient ardemment suivis par la presse, depuis la fragilisation des piliers, jusqu'aux premières personnes qui se sont réveillées. Les interviews n'arrêtaient pas. Le monde entier voulait savoir comment était la vie dans Babylon. L'interview la plus populaire aura été de la première personne qui aura émergée de son coma, presque un mois après la chute. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis, et secouait frénétiquement ses cheveux verts tandis qu'on lui reportait l'état de la situation. Elle avait fait pleurer beaucoup de personnes, en hurlant le nom de ses amis.

Rin et Len Kagamine auront été les premiers à toucher la Terre. On suppose qu'ils ont sauté dans une faille. Les caméras ont filmé la chute de deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais on ne les a jamais retrouvés sous les décombres.

Les professeurs Kaito et Meiko ont disparu.

Lon est morte pendant l'effondrement de la ville. Amanegawa aura aidé Soraru à survivre à la chute, alors qu'il voulait crever avec elle, mais il fit quand même partis de ceux qui moururent à l'hôpital.

Akiakane a perdu une jambe et un bras. En se réveillant à l'hôpital, quand elle s'était rendue compte de son état, et qu'on lui a expliqué qu'en fait, une fois tombée sur terre, un bâtiment s'était effondrée sur elle, elle avait hurlé : « **PUTAIN Y'EN A QUI SONT VRAIMENT PAS DOUÉS !** »

Natsume et Hajime sont morts, on a retrouvé leurs corps dans les décombres.

Ichigo est toujours dans un état critique. Il aurait tellement donné pour sauver sa Luka, qu'il aurait fait une 'overdose' de pouvoirs. Les médecins se battent pour le réveiller depuis trois mois. Il y aurait peu d'espoirs de le récupérer un jour.

Assis à la terrasse d'un café, Amanegawa, Luka, Gumi et Miku discutaient le plus bruyamment possible. Ils venaient de sortir d'une visite de l'hôpital pour Ichigo, donc Luka était un peu déprimée, mais sa meilleure amie se débrouillait bien pour lui soutirer des sourires. La foule les fixait en passant, leurs blessures, leurs faces couvertes de pansements, leurs habitudes bizarres, mais les quatre amis s'en fichaient, ils se montraient avec fierté. Ils étaient des survivants. Souvent, Gumi posait de lourdes questions existentielles à Miku, taraudée par tous les morts qu'elle a engendré. Mais son amie aux cheveux bleus se contentait de lui montrer le ciel et de lui sourire. Ça calmait Gumi.

Parce qu'elles ne se faisaient pas de soucis. Toutes les personnes qu'elles avaient perdues, tous ces amis disparus, ils vivaient encore, là-haut, dans le ciel, dans une Babylon différente, où le ciel n'était pas surchargé de nuages de pollution, là où les pluies étaient d'or, et où les barrières de pastel ne les retenaient pas comme dans une prison. Ils regardaient peut-être la Terre avec envie, mais bientôt, tous les survivants de la ville volante mourront à leur tour, et iront les rejoindre. Ils recommenceront une nouvelle vie, une renaissance, parce que les enfants de Babylon avaient scellé leur sort en naissant là-haut.

Babylon ne mourrait jamais.

* * *

_Je vous aime, vous qui avez tout lu. Je mettrais tous mes commentaires sur cette histoire dans le chapitre des Disclaimers (raaaaah y'en a troop). Merci beaucoup._


End file.
